Reflection
by The Dragon Kunoichi
Summary: While trying to forge a new path, Runway Kunoichi, Kasumi, must enlist the help of her guardian, Ryu Hayabusa, in order to survive. Only now, they are both being hunted down. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic. This particular story I wrote some time ago but didn't know what to do with it. I wanted to turn this in to a chapter fic instead of a one-shot or short story like I am used to. Enjoy.**

**Edit 5/4/2014: Thank you everyone who had taken the time to read and review my story. I've gone back and edit Chapters 1 - 20 and added some new content so you can further enjoy this story without errors, hopefully. Thanks again for reading and enjoy. **

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter One**_

Large autumn trees towered over the forest from wandering travelers as brown and yellow leaves began to fall against the wind. Birds chirp and sang their precious melodies. Water streamed downriver while a school of small fish swam in harmony. Everything was calm and endless, a perfect place to gaze at her reflection.

Struggling to catch her breath, a young kunoichi, no older than seventeen, had stumbled into the area searching for a place to hide. She sighed in relief when she found the river and no one insight.

The young kunoichi kneeled by the water bank and gazed into the water. Her reflection stared right at her. Her large hazel eyes appeared heavy from countless nights of no sleep. Fortunately for her, her uneven bangs were able to hide them from anyone's sight. Her once shiny auburn hair was filthy. She held it back into a ponytail by a long, yellow ribbon with several strands of hair poking out of the top of her scalp. A small twig was even in between her mane and she hastily removed it once she had discovered it. Her silky powder blue shinobi garb had torn in several places making it seem as though she was wearing nothing but rags. The wakizashi sword strapped around the back of her small waist was the only thing on her physique that looked decent. The blade was hidden in its sheath having no traces of blood from her battles to stay alive.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi suppressed a stream of emotions that she wished she could contain more often. It caused her too much agony every time she expressed her emotions out in the open.

Kasumi continued to stare at her reflection in the water until a drop of blood fell from her face causing a small ripple. The blood that appeared from her face was from a small cut to her cheek. She dipped her hands into the river and scoop up a small amount of water. Kasumi brought her palms to her face and splashed the water to her cheek. She wanted to wash the blood away otherwise they will be able to find her.

Her pursuers were lucky. They caught up to her when she stopped to rest and managed to spill her blood. Not enough to kill her or even be considered fatal, but enough to make her seek a place to wash it off.

What was becoming of her former clan and family? They are no longer the greatest thing they claim to be. All she saw were monsters. Monsters that wished for the head on her shoulders and try to do whatever possible to carry it out. The only reason she left her clan in the first place was to avenge her fallen brother. Her vile uncle, Raidou, had crippled her brother and stole their most treasured technique, the Sky Torn Blast. Kasumi managed to extract her revenge by entering the Dead or Alive Tournament and battling Raidou to the death. In the end, however, she was rewarded with the clan seeking her death after she had abandoned them in their time of need.

Since then, Kasumi made several attempts to return to her village. However, every time she would get close to her former home, she was turned away and forced to run the instant they drew their blades. She became more discourage at every attempt especially since it was her own brother, the same one that she left to avenge, who had turned her away and had sent the clan alongside her half-sister to bring back her head. Ayane, more than anyone, wanted to see Kasumi fall in her quest to reunite with her family. It was a losing war for Kasumi. Her appearance surely demonstrated how poorly she was doing.

Tucking her legs underneath her small body, Kasumi set her arms on her thighs as she once again gazed at her reflection. It was a perfect copy of herself. Better than the ones that were created from her extracted DNA after she completed her quest for vengeance.

Her lips trembled. Kasumi could sense her eyes burn and tears forming. Kasumi drowned her face in her hands, concealing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She nibbled on her lips so that they wouldn't release the cry that was begging to be heard. A shinobi should never show any emotion. Doing so could be a Ninja's down fall but at that moment was proving to be most difficult. She was left with nothing but an empty shell of her former self and whatever memories remain of her once happy life.

Kasumi's body tensed at the abrupt silence and approaching aura. Kasumi jolted up to her feet, her hand reaching for the hilt of her wakizashi sword. Whipping away the rogue tears, Kasumi position herself ready for battle as she unsheltered her sword. While she may had a minor breakdown, Kasumi was more than ready to defend herself from anyone no matter her condition even if she tried to avoid doing battle altogether.

Kasumi turned in every direction: north, south, east, west. Nothing stood out to her. She was more convinced than ever that her pursuers have once again found her location and were ready to strike her down. Closing her tired eyes, Kasumi listened to her surroundings. She only managed to sense one other individual instead of a group. She became frantic of the thought that her brother finally decided to confront her himself or he sent Ayane in his stead. The last time she had seen her brother was over a week ago when he turned her away.

Nothing came out. Birds did not chirp. The wind remained calm. The water continued to run down the stream like it had always done. Everything was quiet. Kasumi was no longer able to sense anyone. Shaking her head to side to side, Kasumi sheltered her weapon and turned back to the river. She brushed off her uneasiness. Maybe it was just a traveler passing through and not an assassin from her clan.

"You should never let your guard down," a deep voice lingered in the wind.

Kasumi limbs grew stiff, eyes widening in horror. They were testing her to see if she would fight or ignore them, and she fell right into their trap. Kasumi reached for wakizashi sword but was prevented from doing so as she abruptly found her arm being twisted behind her back. Her free arm was ready to assault the assassin, however, her movement was confined when he also grabbed hold of her other arm leaving her defenseless.

"I will not let you kill me!" Kasumi swayed her body from side to side hoping to weaken his hold to slip through.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done so already." He taunted in her ear.

_'His voice it sounds...familiar…but where have I heard it before?'_ Kasumi thought.

He tightened his grasp on her wrists as she struggled underneath his hold. Leaving her with no choice, Kasumi stomp her foot on the assassin's toes. Grunting from her assault, the assassin released her. Kasumi turned to the assassin but he had vanished before she had chance to get a glimpse of him. All that remained were a pile of green leaves. This only confirmed her suspicion. There was only one person she knew who was able to vanish that way and he was not an assassin from her clan.

Kasumi looked through her surroundings to locate him. She unsheltered her weapon once more. During her struggle to free herself, her clothing had torn even more causing her free hand to cling to it as it was nearly leaving her naked.

"If you stay here any longer, Hayate's men will certainly come looking for you. Judging on your condition...you won't last long."

Kasumi looked over her shoulder, seeing the "assassin" leaning against a tree with his muscular arms crossed over his built chest with his eyes closed. Kasumi's body relaxed as her eyes set on his form. He was dressed in tight black leather from head to toe, a black mask concealing his entire face only leaving a portion open for his eyes, kunai strapped on both of his thighs, and a well-crafted sword was strapped behind his back.

Ryu Hayabusa.

"Hayabusa?" Kasumi muttered under her breath.

The Dragon Ninja open his eyes, revealing his emerald colored irises to her. A feature that made him unique to other ninjas besides his mastery over his family's fighting style. Kasumi placed her sword back in its hold and vigilantly walked over to the shinobi before realizing her state of dress. She stopped herself as she desperately cling to her ragged clothes. Hayabusa pushed his body off the tree and made his way toward the Runaway Kunoichi.

"Why-why are you here?" She asked timidly, looking away from him.

Kasumi's peach skin face grew a bright shade of crimson as the infamous Dragon Ninja stopped only a few steps away from her. Concern clouded his eyes. His gloved hand reached for her cheek and rubbed his thumb on it gently. Kasumi tensed at the sudden closeness of the man before her.

"Haya- Hayabusa! Wha- what are you doing?" Kasumi shuttered, breaking away by stumbling backwards into a nearby tree.

"You missed a spot," the Dragon Ninja replied, pointing to her face. He managed to clean away the blood that had remained on her skin.

Hayabusa reached towards her once more but she gently pushed his arm away. Kasumi rubbed her hand on her cheek trying to blend her blush and embarrassment together. "No, no. I can do it."

"I'm just making sure you stay alive." He informed the Runaway Kunoichi as he crossed his arms.

Once Kasumi knew that her face was no longer crimson, she couldn't help but question the Dragon Ninja once again. "Why are you here?"

He walked toward the river, having his back towards her. "I promised Hayate I would not let you die. I must keep my promise," he responded still not facing her.

The young kunoichi shook her head. Kasumi knew of the promise Hayabusa made with her brother, Hayate, long ago to protect her. He made it clear after he saved her the first time from the hands of DOATEC and its then leader, Victor Donovan. However, she felt that promise was now nullified leaving a more confused Kasumi than ever.

"But why? Hayate is the one who is leading the clan now. Why do you insist on protecting me? I don't want to ruin your friendship with my brother, Hayabusa. Besides…I can take care of myself. I don't need your help so there is no need for you to look after me."

"Don't be foolish, Kasumi!" a hint of anger in his voice. "At any moment, Hayate will send more shinobi after you. Each stronger than the previous ones you fought off!"

Kasumi did not want to back down on the argument. "I-If I have to, I will fight them off no matter how strong they are. You must go before you too get hurt."

Hayabusa turned towards her and grabbed hold of both of her arms. Horror overwhelmed Kasumi's body as he glared at her direction.

"You don't seem to understand what is going on, Kasumi!" he uttered, practically shaking her with every word. "If you keep going on like this, it will only be a matter of days before they finally finish you off! How could you be so foolish as to deny help especially now?! Everyone has the upper hand!"

Kasumi winced in pain as Hayabusa's grip on her was tightening, and her hold on her clothes was slipping. "Hayabusa...you are hurting me!"

He released her and once again turned his back to her. Kasumi dropped to the knees, tears threatening to escape yet again. Hayabusa's palms were imprinted on her skin. They will fade if they don't turn to bruises but the pain that he caused might linger longer. She replayed his words in her head. He was right. She couldn't do this alone...not anymore. Kasumi needed his help to survive against her brother's forces. She remember exactly what happened the last time she went up against Hayabusa. Placing her hand to her cheek, she remembered the sting Hayabusa had inflicted on it when he had to try slapping some sense into her when she insisted on going after Hayate when he was taken away. She looked up to Hayabusa knowing he might as well go that far once more. Everything she did had a consequence. Yet, she couldn't stop but wonder if Hayabusa's actions also had consequences.

Grasping onto her clothes, Kasumi rose to her feet, stepping closer to the Dragon Ninja. "Hayabusa, are you willing to go against Hayate for me, even after all you two have been through?"

Hayabusa didn't respond. Kasumi wondered what he was thinking. If he wished to help her then he would have to go against Hayate and Ayane regardless. Hayabusa had been friends with Hayate longer than he had protected her. Did he truly wish to throw away that friendship...for her...to live?

"Hayabusa?" she asked. Still no answer.

The Dragon Ninja dropped his gaze for a second and closed his eyes. He was concentrating on something, she just couldn't tell what. Hayabusa was a hard person to read. He always was even as they grew up together.

"Ryu?" Kasumi whispered his given name, something that she had rarely done.

Hayabusa swiftly opened his eyes and looked down at her petite form that had appeared before him. It had been years since she had called him by his given name, and he was not used to hear it coming from her. His emerald eyes took in her hazel ones. Her eyes were hopeful as if they were silently asking for him to say more than what he will say. Kasumi still held on to her clothes as she took a gamble of getting closer to him.

A small snap of a twig emerged from the trees and several birds scattered into the sky. Hayabusa shot his eyes up above and then back at Kasumi.

"We must go." Hayabusa muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"They are coming. If you wish to live another day, I suggest we leave this place immediately."

Kasumi looked from side to side to see if anyone was near. No one came into view. She couldn't even sense them but trusted Hayabusa's instincts. He was, after all, a far superior shinobi than she ever would be.

"Okay," she whispered.

Kasumi did not have time to ponder of what to do next as she found herself being hoisted in Hayabusa's arms like a bride. He dashed out of the area with the Runaway Kunoichi in his arms as hastily as he could before they vanish into a swirl of green leaves.

~.~.~.~.~

A black clad figure barely witnessed the departure of the Dragon Ninja and the Runaway Kunoichi as she dropped down to the ground from her hiding spot. Her light purple hair concealed the sides of her face. Her red eyes were filled with rage and irritation. She could have struck down the traitor if Ryu Hayabusa had not shown up when he did.

Several other shinobi, all dressed in black and donning a similar insignia on their backs, emerge behind her awaiting her orders. They kneeled on one knee dropping their gaze to the ground. She was not too pleased, more or less, she was frustrated, but felt it was her duty to report to her brother that his most trusted friend and ally had turned his back on him for their treacherous sister.

"Send word to Master Hayate. Report to him that Master Ryu has betrayed him and sided with the enemy." She said without looking at any of them.

A single ninja from the group bowed his head to her and sprinted back in the direction of the Mugen Tenshin Village. She had a few ideas of where their prey could be headed but it would prove to be a difficult task. They were now not only against the Traitor of the Mugen Tenshin, but Ryu Hayabusa, a man who protected the world from many evils. The mere thought of Hayabusa helping the traitor was enough to cause her to gag. Hayabusa did not just betray Hayate but her as well. To have him aid Kasumi was like he had backstabbed them both.

It would be a pity that she would have to kill him, but getting him out of the way would bring her closer to finally putting an end to the life of her half-sister and Runaway Kunoichi, Kasumi.

~.~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Two**_

He was eager to receive news from his sister. He had lent Ayane several of his best men to go after their runaway sister. It wouldn't be long before he will obtain information from her. In the meantime, he tried to keep himself occupied. He gazed from the sidelines of the training grounds as several shinobi had practiced with their companions as several masters instructed others to do certain skills for others to observe. Watching as the others fight one another reminded him of the days when he and his precious little sister would train together. It had been such a long time since he trained with her. The thought of going after his own family had sickened him to the core. Yet he had a responsibility to the clan. He had to be viewed as a strong, confident leader who would do whatever was necessary for the safety and well-being of the clan. Blood meant nothing. The clan was everything.

Gone were the days where he and his precious little sister would go out and play together. The childish grin on her face had faded from her lips. It was replaced with a frown that he had seen when he refused to acknowledge her as his sister and told her to leave just a week ago. He did everything in his power to avoid facing her completely. Every time he saw her, it wasn't a teenage girl pleading for him to understand, but a child asking for her brother's acceptance. That's why it was sickening. If he stroked her down, it was if he just killed an innocent child.

He missed her terribly. Largely because she had always supported him in everything he had done even when he was having a friendly match against other ninja from his clan.

~.~.~.~.~

The training grounds, which were usually filled with shinobi, were cleared as they made way for two young shinobi. They had gather in the center doing battle while on the sidelines were filled with onlookers ranging from other youngsters, masters, and elders.

He had just turned twelve and was finally able to fight against a stronger and slightly older shinobi, only by a few years. He wanted to prove that he can handle any situation especially since his father was watching.

The shinobi he had fought against barely broke a sweat. He can feel a drop of sweat trail down the side of his face as he continued to strike his opponent. The shinobi blocked every blow. This was ensuring the opportunity to tire the young heir and Hayate knew it. His energy was waning out with every strike he gave. It was too much pressure to handle, especially when other masters were watching as well.

"Go Hayate! You can do it!"

Hayate looked to the sidelines to see his little sister, Kasumi, jumping up and down, cheering him on. The six year-old barely knew what was going on but cheered him on anyway. Her dangly legs barely touched the floor while she bounced up and down from her excitement. The biggest smile he has ever seen appeared on her face.

"Kasumi! Settled down." Their father said in a strict tone as he glared down at his young daughter who sat at his side.

Kasumi stopped jumping and fell onto her knees so that she was sitting next to her father once more. Fixing her kimono, she set her hands on her thighs, but not before she gave him a small wave with a smile to let him know she was still cheering him on.

Hayate wanted to laugh at his little sister's behavior. She was young and naïve but still had a big heart for him. He couldn't let her down. Somehow, he recovered his energy once more to continue fighting. It surprised many, but not Kasumi. She silently clapped her hands together to avoid another scolding from her father.

He managed to give his opponent some critical hits that the shinobi failed to block on his torso and legs before Hayate was able to knock him down with a strong sweep. The older shinobi rose and bowed to him. Hayate not only beat an older shinobi, but earned his respect.

"Well done young Hayate. I will look forward to do battle with you again someday." The older shinobi spoke as he rose from his bow.

His father came walking towards them. A smile grew on his lips. Shiden was proud of his son's effort in battle.

"Well done my son and you as well," Shiden spoke to Hayate and his opponent.

"Master Shiden," the shinobi bowed to the Senior Ninja, "You should be pleased with the outcome of this battle. Young Hayate will lead us to a great and brighter future."

Shiden nodded his head. "Of that, I have no doubt."

Hayate just rolled his eyes from the praises he was receiving. He understood that it was important to keep his skills up, but the praising had to be toned down. Otherwise, he would get too cocky.

"Hayate! You did it!" Kasumi ran up to him and embraced him. She was so happy to see him succeed.

"Thank you little sister," Hayate patted the young girl's head.

"I knew you could do it!" Kasumi giggled as she let go of her brother.

~.~.~.~.~

Those times felt like that they had been ages ago. Hayate wanted more than anything to relive them. Yet, he knew that it would never happen as long as he had to keep hunting his sister down. Having both his sisters getting along and to live a long healthy life with them would only be a dream. If he were to turn back his sister's sentence, it will only make him look like a fool in front of the entire clan. Besides, the clan elders wouldn't be too please.

Hayate ran a hand through his medium auburn hair. _'A great and brighter future, huh? What is so great about this future when I have to kill my own sister? This isn't right.'_

"Master Hayate!"

Aware someone calling his name, Hayate relapsed from his wandering thoughts. The training grounds were once again filled with shinobi and nonsense chatter among the masters. Out of the corner of his eye, Hayate noticed a single shinobi running his way. Hayate recognized him from the squad that he lent Ayane.

"I bring news from Lady Ayane," the out of breath shinobi kneeled.

Looking around making sure no one was eavesdropping, Hayate nodded his head to reassure the shinobi to continue with his message.

"We have located the traitor. She was found fifteen miles south of the old Dragon Dojo. She might be headed towards the city."

Hayate took a deep breath. "Well done. Tell Ayane to strike as soon you find her off her guard."

Hayate turned away from the shinobi and looked back at the training grounds, crossing his arms over his built chest. At least, it might end sooner than he expected and get some peace for once.

"There is more Master Hayate," The shinobi looked up at his Master.

Hayate rose a brow in confusion. _'More?'_

He turned to the shinobi to hear exactly was it that he was going to tell him. The shinobi dropped his gaze to the ground before proceeding. "Before we were able to pursuit the traitor any further, she appeared to have gained an ally."

"An ally?" Hayate questioned.

Still looking down, the shinobi nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Who is aiding her?" Hayate demanded. "Who is foolish enough to help Kasumi?"

The shinobi startled at Hayate's menacing tone. "Ry-Ryu Hayabusa."

Hayate wasn't sure if his body grew numb or the world stood still. He couldn't even tell whether it was a sick joke that Ayane was playing at or that the shinobi spoke the truth. Ryu? Did Ryu side with his sister and betrayed him? While the shinobi's face was concealed by a hooded mask, the way he presented himself and how he address the situation told him everything.

"I need to be alone for a moment!" Hayate stated, obviously furious.

The shinobi respectfully bowed and left the training grounds. Hayate's outburst had caught the attention of the others. Taking a deep breath, Hayate eased his temper and glared at the others who dared ask what was wrong. Getting the hint that he was not in the mood to speak of the situation, the other shinobi continued on with their routines, chatting amongst themselves on why their master abruptly became so tense.

Hayate left the training grounds at haste to his home. He was at loss. His friend, his best friend, and most trusted ally had turned his back on him to aid Kasumi.

Ryu was a superior ninja. Hayate had remembered training with Ryu when they were children in their journey to becoming the strongest shinobi of their clans. No one has ever been able to best him other than Ryu. His involvement in Kasumi's assassination would prove to be a challenge.

Hayate was questioning why. Why would his friend turn his back on him? Pondering through his home, Hayate soon remember the conversation he had with Ryu several years ago. He regrets now more than ever of making Ryu promise to protect and watch over Kasumi.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate watched as Kasumi lay on her futon, sleeping. The day had gone horribly wrong for her. The last thing he had ever expected to happen was Kasumi getting attack by the Black Spider Clan. Those vile creatures had no morals. They had snuck into his family's home and kidnapped his younger sister. When they had ventured far enough, the Black Spider Clan were going to go as far as raping Kasumi and killing her to prove how superior they were compare to the Mugen Tenshin. Fortunately for Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu were training nearby to hear her pleads for help.

They prove to be a match for the Black Spider Clan. The young ninjas battled and killed their demonic enemies with their swords and kunai until one was left. The remaining Black Spider Ninja had held the ten year-old Kasumi with a kunai to her throat. He threatened the both teenage boys if they were to come any closer that he would slit her throat and leave her to die. Ryu glanced to his side, making eye contact with Hayate before they both lunged at him. The Black Spider Ninja was confused on who to attack first. He pushed Kasumi to the side and aimed the kunai at Hayate. Hayate was able to dodge the first kunai, but failed to notice the next that was aimed at his heart.

All too soon, Hayate felt his weight bringing him down to the ground.

He was not dead nor injured. He used his arms to push himself up from the ground. When he sat up, he noticed that the Black Spider Ninja lying in a pool of his own blood with his own kunai logged up his throat. Apparently, Ryu had pushed Hayate to the side in order to save him. Doing so, the Black Spider Ninja aimed directly at Ryu. He managed to catch the kunai in his right hand and throw it right back at him, impaling the Black Spider Ninja's throat in the process.

Hayate was in awe. Ryu had not only managed to save him but kill the Black Spider Ninja in a matter of mere seconds.

"Hayate!" Kasumi came running from a bush that she had hid in to the fallen Hayate.

She drops to her knees and embraced him, burying her face into his clothes. She was possibly horrified by the events that just happened.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi questioned.

Hayate was shocked by her words. He held her shoulders. "What are you talking about? I should be asking you if you are alright!"

Kasumi blinked several times not understanding Hayate's anger towards her.

"I'm fine. See." Kasumi rose to her feet and spun around in circles, proving to her brother that she was not injured.

"Your brother was just worried over your safety. That is all," the young Dragon Ninja claimed, crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree not far from where the siblings now stood.

"I'm okay. Hayate would have been killed if you didn't save him, Hayabusa. Thank you for saving my brother." Kasumi ran to the Dragon Ninja and embraced him as well.

Ryu stood still, unsure of how to react to the young girl's embrace. Kasumi pulled away slowly, her arms were still around his torso as she locked eyes with Ryu. A smile crept on her lips and whispered. "Thank you, Ryu."

Hayate yanked Kasumi from Ryu and spun her around to face him. He grasped her shoulders and began to shake her. "I don't care what would have happen to me! Kasumi, you could have been killed today! You need to stop worrying about me and start fighting back! We are shinobi!"

Kasumi looked down to her feet. "But I...don't want to hurt..."

"Don't say it, Kasumi!" Hayate yelled.

Soon they were swarmed by ninjas of the Mugen Tenshin led by Shiden. He too had been concern for his only daughter's safety. Hayate was soon rewarded by praise. He didn't deserve it. He gave all the credit to Ryu, who truly did majority of the work, and saved both heirs to the Mugen Tenshin. The young Dragon Ninja shrugged it off and kept his emerald iris to the Mugen Tenshin Princess.

Kasumi, along with several servants and shinobi, were scolded by Shiden. He was angry for Kasumi not being able to fight back, and upset that her kidnapping wasn't prevented.

Arriving home, Ayame, Hayate and Kasumi's mother, embraced her daughter and told her how worried she was of not only about her but Hayate as well. Kasumi went the rest of the day in silence even avoiding dinner. She told everyone she was tired and left to go to bed early. Everyone just figured she had been traumatized by the events that had occurred, but stated that is something she had to get used to. She has being groomed to be a kunoichi. Sooner or later, she will have to fight to survive.

Hayate went to check up on her later that night to find her deep in sleep.

"She is safe, Hayate." Ryu reminded the Mugen Tenshin heir as he patiently waited in the hall for his friend to leave his sister side.

Hayate stood up and walked out Kasumi's room, sliding the door closed behind him.

"I will always worry for her, Ryu," Hayate said, facing him. "What gets me upset is that she doesn't fight back to defend herself. I won't always be around to protect her."

"True," Ryu nodded. "But that's just the way she is. She is still a child."

Hayate and Ryu walked out to the gardens that led to Kasumi's room and watched the full moon as bright as ever. Night had fallen too quickly since the fall had begun. A slight breeze made Hayate's bangs hide his hazel eyes. Ryu watched as his friend was lost in thought before he looked back to the direction of Kasumi's room. Hayate was thinking too much over the situation. Kasumi was alive and well. There was no need to worry further.

"Maybe this isn't the life Kasumi is destined for." Hayate muttered.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Hayate gazed at the moon. Silence overwhelmed the two shinobi. Ryu hinted that Hayate didn't want him around. He turned to leave only to hear his name.

"Ryu," Hayate called out, not facing his friend.

Ryu turned to Hayate. "What is it, Hayate?"

"Can I make you promise me something?" Hayate asked.

Ryu stood alongside his longtime friend, placing a hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Anything."

Hayate looked down before staring straight at Ryu with the most serious face possible. "Promise me you will protect Kasumi."

He felt guilty asking this of Ryu but Hayate knew he was right. Kasumi was not destined for this type of life. The life of a shinobi. He failed to save his sister from their enemies. He needed to give the task to a far better person than he and Ryu was the right person for the job. Hayate somehow felt Ryu would reject his plea and state that Kasumi will be able to protect herself in time. Yet, Kasumi was just so innocent of the world.

Ryu was not going to protest. "I will protect her with my life."

Hayate was startled at Ryu's response but overjoyed at the same time. The promised had been made. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her as much, but now left that worry to Ryu.

~.~.~.~.~

The promise was the key. Ryu always kept to them. Never, that he knew of, has Ryu broken a promise. If he could somehow convince Ryu to break that promise, it would make it easier to hunt down his runaway sister.

He had lost his sister. He did not want to lose his best friend too.

A knock on his door was heard. "Master Hayate."

Hayate slid the door open to find the shinobi from Ayane's squad at his entrance. "I shall take my leave to rejoin Lady Ayane."

"Wait a moment." Hayate walked to his closet and took out a brush set and paper. He began to scribble some writing quickly with the brush and black ink. When the ink had dried, Hayate rolled the piece of paper into a scroll, and handed it to the shinobi. "Give this to Ayane."

The shinobi nodded and turn to leave.

"Do not kill Kasumi." Hayate uttered.

"Master?" The shinobi was startled.

"Ayane will explain once you give her the letter. Also, send word when Ryu is alone."

The shinobi nodded once more before departing. Ayane would not be pleased with the new orders. Most likely, she would want to strike Kasumi when the opportunity presents itself. But if they were to go on and attack her straight on, it would only lead to losses caused by Ryu's hands. Hayate couldn't afford to lose his clansmen and Ryu. They would have to be prepared for what was to come even if Hayate thought it still felt wrong to hunt his own kin.

~.~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Three**_

The cliffs she had stood on were a flawless overview of the surrounding area. She would be able to seek any type of movement from above. But that didn't ease the frustration that had built up inside of her since they lost their prey. The cool night breeze couldn't even get her to calm down, but instead caused her light purple hair to constantly get into her scorching red eyes.

Ryu Hayabusa had managed to escape with her runaway sister in his arms. Ayane had been extremely disappointed that the team of shinobi she had led were unable to find their whereabouts. It was times like these that she wished that she had just pursued them herself with no help whatsoever. Ayane had strived to prove that she is better than her treacherous sister in any way possible. In her mind, Ayane felt she was a far superior kunoichi than Kasumi.

"I'm sorry Lady Ayane," a shinobi of her squad appeared behind her, panting from his search. "We have yet to pick up their trail."

Ayane glared at him. Her red eyes showed how irritated she had grown over the last several hours. "Then what are you standing around here for? Go and find them! We can't let Master Hayate down!"

"Understood," the shinobi bowed before vanishing into thin air.

The time had finally come for her prevail against Kasumi and Hayabusa. They both had received praise for their actions. Hayabusa for saving the world many times in the past, and Kasumi for winning the first tournament of Dead or Alive that clearly should have been won by her. The anger built up once more. All she wanted to do more than anything was to kill her "perfect" sister. Since finding out of her origins and her relation to Kasumi, she began to envy her half-sister for all the things she had that should have also been hers. Loving parents, the village's admiration of her, their brother at her side and his love. She could not believe that she and Kasumi were once friends.

Ayane took a deep breath. _'Hayate, I will not let you down.'_

She was the only person left that he could trust. Ayane continued to stare down to see if anything had struck out of the ordinary. She had worked with Hayabusa countless times in the past and was able to reach him every time. Whether it was in his home in the Hayabusa Village or the streets of Tairon, she had never failed to seek him out. Now, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Lady Ayane I have returned."

Ayane faced the shinobi that had appeared before her and recognized him as the one she dispatched to bear the news to Hayate.

"Master Hayate has given us new orders," he said kneeling on one leg as he handed her the scroll.

"New orders?" she questioned, snatching the scroll from his hand.

He gave her a simple nod. "Master Hayate has asked that we do not kill the traitor."

"What?!" Ayane growled. She began to pace back and forth, unable to control her anger. "What is the meaning of this? What is Master Hayate thinking? We are so close to killing the traitor, and now he wishes for us to stop?"

The shinobi shook his head. "I believe Master Hayate had given further instructions in the scroll, Lady Ayane."

Ayane snarled. Opening the scroll, she began to read whatever was written in on the piece of paper. A smirk formed on her lips. Hayate had thought things through. Ayane had a strong desire to yell in victory when she read that Hayate will persuade Ryu out of helping Kasumi and join them. Ryu would have to accept Hayate's wishes. They were friends after all. More like brothers. With Ryu aiding them, Kasumi would be left with no one to help her.

"It appears Master Hayate will try to convince Master Ryu to side with us." Ayane informed the shinobi. "This should be interesting. Anything else?"

"Just to keep him informed when Master Ryu is alone."

"Aright. I suggest that you help the others find them. That way we can carry on with our mission quickly and finally put an end to this once and for all. We don't want to keep Master Hayate waiting."

The clad shinobi bowed and ventured off to seek out the traitor and her protector. Ayane felt a little better knowing that Hayate was getting more involved in the capture of their sister. Things were finally going well for her. If things continue to progress this well and Hayate persuades Ryu to join them, she could probably convince Hayate to have Kasumi executed in front of the entire village for her treachery. Ayane wanted to laugh at the mere thought of seeing her sister beg for her life before she would rip her throat open with her sharp blade.

~.~.~.~.~

She held a small mirror in one of her palms as she traced the cut on her cheek with her fingertips. Kasumi had found it in the small shack, along with several decent clothes, that Ryu had taken her to. It was an abandoned shack that was safe for them to hide until they moved on. She stripped out her torn clothes when Ryu wasn't looking and sat outside where he had built a fire. Kasumi couldn't stop staring at her reflection. It seemed like every time she kept looking, her appearance would only get worse. Her eyes felt heavy, her hair fallen loose behind her back, her skin felt rough. She felt repulsing.

"It will heal. Just give it some time."

Kasumi looked up at her guardian bringing several logs and twigs to add to the small fire that he had already had going.

"I am not too worried about it. It's just a scratch after all. I am more worried about being followed." Kasumi said, setting down the mirror in front of her while she kept glancing around.

The sun had set hours ago and the stars had begun to fill the sky. The small fire began to rise higher. Kasumi kneeled in closer to absorb the heat, extending her hands to almost touch it. For a fall night it was sure cooler than she had expected.

"We were not followed." Ryu replied.

During their settlement in the small shack, Ryu had achieved several fish to eat from a small pond nearby. He began to place them on several sticks in to the fire so they would be suitable to eat. Kasumi watched him in silence. He didn't seem to notice or simply chose to ignore her and focus on the task at hand. Kasumi continued to watch him, wondering if he was thinking of better things to do then spend his time with her. Since she left her home, no one has wanted to be seen with her. The competitors she had met in the DOA tournaments were more focus on winning or were there for their own personal reason to start up any type of friendships. Then again, so was she. It only made her feel more alone than normal. Kasumi at times had also seen Ryu alone in the tournament, except for that one time he saved her. He always kept to himself, so she couldn't think of anything he would like to start a conversation.

"The night sure is cold." Kasumi said.

"Yes it is," Ryu simply reply.

Sadden by his effort, Kasumi tried again. "Aren't you cold, Hayabusa?"

Not looking up at her, he just gave her a one word answer. "No."

Kasumi slumped her shoulders down in defeat. Ryu rose to his feet as he finished setting up the fish and headed inside the shack. Kasumi watched him head inside. She turned her head to pay attention to the fire. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. The coolness of the night air was causing her to shiver slightly. She rubbed her hands on her arms to warm herself up. The clothes she found were only a pair of shorts and oversize shirt that were clearly used for summer time, not for days like this. She thought about joining Ryu inside but decided against it. He probably was trying to get away from her.

Ryu has yet to return. Kasumi placed her chin on top of her arms, slowly watching the fish cook. She closed her hazel eyes for a second not noticing Ryu's return with a blanket in his arm. He unfolded the warm blanket and draped it around Kasumi's shoulders.

"Huh?" Kasumi fluttered her eyes open feeling the warmth of the blanket.

Ryu took a seat next to her, and proceeded into attending to the fish ignoring Kasumi's questionable look. She honestly couldn't understand the Dragon Ninja. At times, he is often too cold to anyone, but other times he seemed to care about those around him. She was curious and wanted to know more about him, yet felt terrified if she asked him if he actually cared about her.

"Hayabusa?" she started.

"What is it?" He said in a somewhat cold tone.

Frighten by his voice, Kasumi struggled to ask. "Do you...I mean...umm..."

Hayabusa turned to the mumbling girl. Kasumi was unable to form complete sentences and was left to ask the same question she had already spoke earlier.

"Are you cold?"

His face, that had still remain concealed behind his black mask, showed him emotionless, but his eyes showed what she believed to be irritation.

"No," he said, turning his attention back to the fire and fish once more.

Kasumi became sadden by her discouragement. She couldn't tell why but her eyes felt warm as if she would begin to tear up. Kasumi pulled the blanket over her head, so that Hayabusa could not see how weak she was becoming from holding back her emotions. Either way, she should not be expressing herself to Ryu in such a matter. Shinobi should not feel.

She wrapped her knees closer to her chest wanting to be anywhere where she was not a burden to anyone.

Kasumi felt the blanket tug off her head. She looked up to see what had caused it to come flying off her head. Ryu stood in front of her, his mask completely off, showing his narrow emerald eyes, his thin lips, and his long brown hair. She dropped her gaze to her knees believing that Ryu would scold her for being too weak like everyone in the past has done. But he didn't. Ryu knelt to her and gently took her hand in his own.

"Here," he said, offering her a small fish on a stick. "Eat this. You need to build up your strength. I don't want you dying on me for not feeding you."

Kasumi looked at the fish before looking back at Ryu in confusion. His face was emotionless, yet his eyes showed concern for her. Kasumi nodded to reassure him, taking a small bite out of her meal. Hayabusa turned to the fire gathering his own fish and sat next to her once more. They remain silent as they finished their dinner.

Kasumi would occasionally take a quick glance at Ryu when he wasn't looking. It felt...strange but somehow sweet of him to look out for her. She couldn't ever recall Ryu ever doing anything nice for her, other than saving her and her brother's life from the Black Spider Clan when she had been kidnapped. That day was one of the worst days of her life. Kasumi also wasn't able to remember ever being alone with Ryu for so long. In the past, they were always accompanied by either one of her siblings. They never had a conversation unless they had another party involved. Everyone always told her it was wise for her to not to be around him anyways. He was far older than her, only by six years. He was the same age as her brother. The clan always gave her an excuse. Other than the age difference was the "because he is a man" excuse and she was just a girl waiting to be preyed upon. She wasn't sure what that meant until she became of age. Regardless of what others say, Kasumi enjoyed his company even now more than ever.

Ryu knew the young kunoichi was staring at him when she thought he didn't notice. He fought the urge to tell her to stop. He didn't like it when people would stare at him. Ryu found it distracting, yet Kasumi would only take a quick glance and go back to looking at the stars. Noticing that she had consumed the fish he had given her, Ryu was satisfied that she had eaten it and not having her frightened by him. Ryu needed to work on finding ways to stop upsetting Kasumi.

His outburst earlier that day had frightened her. Ryu could see it in her eyes when she told him that he was hurting her. Kasumi was just so hard-headed that he had lost his composure when she denied his help. He swore to protect her and he was failing to keep that promise. Ryu had sworn to protect others but in the end, they had their lives cut short. He had to deal with their deaths for the rest of his life. Ryu was not going to let Kasumi die.

Ryu knew he should threat Kasumi with a bit more compassion and sympathy, but every time he had done so, people ended falling at his feet, dead. Those he had let himself get to close to have died, so he promised himself that he would keep his distance from others so they can live. If Kasumi gets too close to him, she will probably die.

With the crescent moon and stars shining brightly above them, Ryu could see the light shine on Kasumi. At that instant Ryu had seen how much the young kunoichi had grown. She was no longer that child who hugged him and thanked for saving her brother. Kasumi had grown up into a radiant woman. He had not realized how Kasumi had mature since her childhood days. All Ryu wishes to do now is to keep that promise he made long time ago and ease Kasumi's suffering.

Kasumi continued to gaze at the stars. She could feel Ryu's eyes on her. She looked at her side to see Ryu was staring right at her. A small blush had formed on her cheeks when Ryu unexpectedly looked away, his long brown hair falling over his broad shoulder. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered what Ryu looked like when they were younger. He had short hair the same length as Hayate's.

"I wasn't aware that you had grown out your hair, Hayabusa." She spoke softly.

Ryu faced the auburn hair girl and nodded.

"The last time I had seen it, it was as long as Hayate's," she added. "I like it."

Kasumi couldn't tell whether was it imaginary or it was truly present, but she swore she saw him smile or at least a somewhat of a smile. Hoping that it was, Kasumi continued on.

"It really suits you...I wish I could grow mine just as long."

Ryu shook his head. "Are you trying to amuse me, Kasumi?"

"Is it working?" Kasumi asked hopefully.

"A little." He replied, not wanting to lie.

Kasumi nodded her head. "Then yes. But, really Hayabusa, I like it. It really does suit you."

Kasumi watched him hold back a chuckle. It had been years since she had heard him laugh. "Hayabusa, I haven't heard you do that in such a long time."

He caught her eyes. "Just as long as I have heard you do it."

Kasumi giggled. It was a long time. A gust of wind blew through her clothes, making her shiver. She gathered the blanket and wrapped it around her form. Ryu was aware of her reaction and scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

"Hayabusa...?" Kasumi gulped out as her back leaned against his chest.

"Relax. It's only to keep you warmer."

He started to move his hands up and down her own arms, giving her more warmth as possible.

For some odd reason, Kasumi didn't feel like she was a shinobi. At that moment, it was as if she was a normal girl spending time with a childhood friend. It felt…wonderful but a little awkward. The path of the shinobi had often never offered her anything that was close to this. It was more death and pain. The way of the shinobi had destroyed her family. Her uncle consumed by the hunger of power and lust for her mother, had caused her half-sister to be conceived and hate her with a passion, left her brother crippled, and broke her away from her parents who loved her to avenge her brother.

When Hayate was left injured, her father forced her to train twice as hard and told her to forget her brother. Even at the request of her father, she couldn't do it. No one could stop her from constantly thinking about Hayate. The thought of her brother lying motionless broke her heart every time she cared for him. No one told her what had happened to him, leaving her hopeless. She hated it. She hated being a shinobi.

Kasumi felt the back of Ryu's hand run against her cheek. She lifted her head to face him.

"Are you alright, Kasumi?" He asked her, whipping away the tears that she had not realize formed and left a trail on her cheek.

"I hate it, Ryu," she whispered, calling him by his given name. "I hate being a shinobi. It's a cruel life to live in. It brings nothing but pain and suffering. The people I care about want my head. "

Kasumi's tears continued to run down her face. Unable to cope with her tears, Ryu tightened his embraced on her. It wasn't her fault that the things had gone horribly wrong for her just because she ran away to avenge Hayate. They were caused by the people who enforce the code and wanted nothing more than to see her suffer. The very same people that began to irritate him for causing the pain she was in.

"The path of the shinobi is harsh, Kasumi. Even if we find it hard to live in it, we gave to be committed to our cause in order to survive." He spoke softly into her ear.

Kasumi stopped crying. It appears as though she was the only one who had hated being a shinobi. "I...I just can't take it anymore. Just…just look at me. I'm repulsing. I sicken my clan with the decisions I made...I disgust myself every time I see my reflection…they all despise me for what I did."

Kasumi was unaware until she breathe in his scent that he had pulled her into an even closer embrace that her head rested on the crook of his neck.

"Kasumi," Ryu whispered in her ear, "what is it that you want?"

"I...I don't know. I love my family but..." Kasumi paused, "I just don't know who I am without them."

Ryu pushed several strands of hair away from her face. "You are not alone. Whatever you choose to do, I will always be here to protect you. I promised Hayate. Now…I promise this to you."

Kasumi did not think twice as she embrace the Dragon Ninja. Her eyes feeling heavy from the exhaustion of the day, she fought back a little longer to tell him how grateful she was.

"Ryu," she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for being my only friend."

Ryu did not let her go. He felt her body relax after several long minutes, Kasumi had fallen asleep. With Kasumi still in his arms, Ryu took her into the shack and placed her in the futon he prepared for her when he went to retrieve the blanket. He brought the sheets to cover her body. He set aside the bangs on her face, making sure she was not running a fever.

Kasumi was reaching her limit. Ryu knew it. What she had just shared with him was something no one had ever spoken of. To say they hate being a shinobi was stating that they hated themselves. Kasumi had been groomed to be kunoichi her whole life, it was all she was destined to be. But if she no longer desired to be one, he will help her accomplish that and find herself in her new world. Ryu just had to make sure he didn't get to close so that she wouldn't get to attach to him when the time comes for them to part. While Kasumi may no longer wish to be a shinobi, he had to be. He will fight her battles for her and go up against the Mugen Tenshin. No one will harm her ever again.

Feeling something was a mist, Ryu left Kasumi to enjoy a good night's rest. Once he reached the fire, Ryu's darken emerald eyes held a death glare. In an instant, he threw one of the kunai strapped on his legs into a far tree. A distant groan was heard followed by loud thud to the ground. Ryu walked into several bushes where he heard the thump. A Mugen Tenshin ninja lay on the ground holding his broken leg while the kunai Ryu had thrown was impaled into his shoulder.

Ryu unshielded his Dragon Sword, holding it up against the ninja's throat. "Your orders?"

Fearing for his life and knowing what Ryu was capable of, the shinobi confessed. "We...we are to keep a pursuit on the traitor...but we also have new orders not to kill her."

Ryu did not like the sound of that. Bringing the sword closer to spilling his blood, "And why is that?"

"Master Hayate's orders. He will be joining us...soon."

"Is that so?" Ryu spoke in an anger tone while removing the Dragon Sword from the shinobi's throat.

The shinobi sighed in relief when Ryu removed the sword from his throat. Without a warning, Ryu snatched the kunai from the shinobi's shoulder, spilling out his blood seeing as the kunai had been in too deep. The shinobi yelled in agony.

"You might want to be quiet. We don't want to wake Kasumi now, would we?" Ryu said shielding back his sword, and flicked the blood off the kunai before placing it back in its strap.

The shinobi couldn't tell which pain felt worst: the broken leg or the tearing of his skin from the impalement.

"I will give you the liberty of crawling back to your master. No doubt you will tell her of our location. Unfortunately for Ayane, we will be long gone when she arrives."

Ryu walked back to the shack as the shinobi tried to crawl away in pain.

_'So Hayate has finally entered this battle,'_ Ryu thought, _'It won't matter. I won't let him or Ayane ever hurt Kasumi again. Not as long as I'm still alive.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The only sounds he could hear were those of his breaths and the chirping of several birds outside his window. Other than that, it was too quite. Usually when he would wake, he would hear the commotion of others already beginning their morning training. However, the sun had yet to rise. It was still dark out, at that time mostly everyone would be still asleep or barely waking up.

Hayate wasn't able to sleep the night before. He kept tossing and turning in his futon. Hayate would either get too warm under his bed sheets, or too cold. It didn't really matter. He had been reliving the same nightmares about Kasumi since he found out why she left the village. The routine was becoming very normal that he would have sleepless nights. Hayate lay on his back as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He put both of his arms behind his head thinking of what he had to do. Though he had given new orders, he doubts that Ayane would stick to them for long until she gets the opportunity. She didn't have the patience to wait when it came to Kasumi.

Since Kasumi's departure, Hayate had bonded with Ayane as much as possible. She may have been his sister as well, but Hayate soon realized that Ayane could never fill the void left by Kasumi. Ayane could only fill so much. She wouldn't be able to do so if Ryu too was gone too. It is why he never said anything to anyone, but especially to Ayane. She didn't like to be compared to Kasumi and would try to prove that she was the better sister for him.

_'When did things go so wrong?'_ Hayate thought.

Feeling overwhelmed, Hayate rose from his futon. Undressing from his night attire and into his clean white shinobi robes, Hayate set out off for a little morning training. He made the effort to move quietly through his home to avoid anyone else that were still enjoying a good night's sleep. He suddenly stopped when the light to the tea room caught his attention at the end of the hallway. Hayate walked to the door, slid it open to see who was up so early. A woman in her mid-forties, yet didn't appear to be due to her youthful skin, with long dark brown hair, donning an elegant kimono sat drinking a warm cup of tea.

"You are never up this early, Hayate," she said not looking away from her tea as she blew on it.

Scratching the back of his head, Hayate dropped his gaze to the ground prior to stepping inside. "I was unable to sleep. I have a lot on my mind."

"I know," the woman replied, gazing at her tea.

Hayate was puzzled. "How?"

She set her tea down on the small table in front of her before a sad smile emerged on her lips. "A mother just knows."

~.~.~.~.~

The blood that had oozed out if the shinobi's shoulder refused to stop. He had lost consciousness every now and then. He feared he was not going to reach his destination as he was unable to move any of his limbs for the loss of blood and a broken leg.

Ayane had leaped from tree to tree ever since dawn. All her shinobi had reported back with nothing to say except one. She had initiated a search for their last member when she spotted him lying on the ground.

He was being drained out of life. If he was found sooner he could have been saved and patched up. Now his chances were slimed.

Ayane knelt to examine the wound. The shinobi slowly opened his eyes to see Ayane. "La-Lady...Ayane..."

"Who did this?" She demanded. Not really caring if he lived or died as long she got the information.

"Ryu...Hay...abu...sa."

"Master Ryu?" Ayane asked.

The shinobi could feel his end coming. "He...is...with her...they were...headed...that way..."

He struggled to extend his arm to the side before he finally collapsed to his death.

Ayane's fists clenched. Ryu had finally killed one of their own. She looked to the south to where the shinobi had pointed at before he passed on. Ayane felt her opportunity slipping from her grasp. She understood the orders Hayate have given her, but if she didn't act now then they probably won't ever get the chance again.

The shinobi of Ayane troops approached her. They examined their fallen comrade.

"Lady Ayane...?"

"We are going after them." She declared looking at their direction. "That traitor will die today."

"B-but Master Hayate-"

"Look!" Ayane faced them pointing at the fallen shinobi, "that traitor did this. She has finally killed one of our own."

Ayane decided to put the blame on Kasumi hoping to enrage her troops to kill her.

"This is what will become of us if you don't do as I say. Now, go before I have you exiled from the clan."

"Understood." They said in unison, sprinting off to seek their prey.

Ayane wasn't going to let the opportunity elude her any longer. Even though Hayate would be furious with her, it will benefit him later once she had exterminated Kasumi. Nevertheless, the problem was Hayabusa.

~.~.~.~.~

The sun was already peeking behind several grey clouds and the tall mountains of the forest. It made it easier to see where they were headed, though it didn't help Kasumi either way.

Kasumi wasn't able to keep her eyes open for more than several seconds. If others seen her, they would state that she was sleep walking. She would find herself tripping or almost running into something. She didn't understand why they had to wake up so early in the morning, or more precisely dawn, to find a new place to stay. Ryu had told her that they weren't being followed. If he did, she would have made an effort to stay awake.

"Hurry Kasumi!" Ryu hollered.

He had been several feet ahead of her. Ryu had looked livelier than she did. What surprise her was that he was not wearing his mask, so his long brown hair was trailing behind him in his traditional ponytail. Nevertheless, Kasumi was still unable to focus for her lack of sleep. The prior days of no sleep had caught up to her and five hours of sleep was not enough. Ryu would look around at his surroundings if they were being pursued. He was more than ready to cut down anything or anyone who got close to Kasumi.

"Can we please take a break?" Kasumi yawned out. "I can barely keep my eyes open...where are we going?"

Ryu stopped in his tracks when a large city came into view, but Kasumi didn't. She ended up running straight into him. Kasumi was caught before she was able to hit the ground. Ryu had then drawn her into a protective embrace.

"Try to be a little more careful." He said.

Kasumi yawned as she nodded her head. "Okay..."

She leaned her head on his chest, closing her hazel eyes for only a moment.

"Kasumi, wake up. We must get to Muramasa's as soon as possible. I feel a storm is nearing."

Kasumi just kept nodding her head. "Uh huh...Just a few minutes, Ryu...Please..."

"Kasumi?"

Ryu gently shook the Ninja Princess in his arms, but got nothing from her. No sounds had emerged from her except the small breathes she was taking in and out. A sigh emerged from his lips. Kasumi had yet to regain her full strength. All that time she had been on the run may have drained more of her than he had thought. Ryu used one hand around her waist while the other he used to rub her back.

"Alright," Ryu whispered. "We'll take a break."

Ryu shifted his arms so that he was able to carry the sleeping Princess. He walked to the nearest tree and sat down with the young girl in his arms. He brushed her bangs aside so that he can take a better look at her. With the tranquility sounds of the gentle breeze, Ryu was able to tell that they were no longer being followed. He drew Kasumi closer as he settled to take a nap alongside her. Kasumi's only respond to him was nestling closer to him. Ryu closed his emerald eyes as he held the beautiful kunoichi in his protective embrace.

~.~.~.~.~

Ayame had invited her son to join her for a cup of tea while everyone else were out training or doing chores. They hardly had spent time together since his father stepped down as clan leader and Hayate became the new clan head. She had missed spending time with her children...all her children.

Hayate hardly said a word since he sat next to her. Ayame was getting worried.

"My son," Ayame spoke, "you know that you can confide in me."

Ayame placed a hand over his. Hayate watched her, however, he was unable to face her directly. What kind of person would he be if he spoke to his own mother about planning to kill his own sister along with his best friend if it came to that point?

"It is not that simple." He uttered.

Ayame stroked his hand. "You know she still loves you. You are her big brother and she is your little sister. No matter what happens she will always be your little sister."

Hayate nearly gagged as he took a sip of his tea.

"I can always remember you two together when you were younger. You two were inseparable. When Kasumi was born you were so excited even though you always said you wanted a little brother, you got Kasumi instead. Either way, you said you will always love her..."

"Mother," Hayate interrupted, "please stop."

Ayame frowned at Hayate's plea. "You can't stop me from reliving old memories, Hayate. I feel like it's all I have left."

"But I want to forget."

"It breaks my heart to see you all like this: you, Kasumi, Ayane, even your father. He hardly says a word now a days." She confessed. Ayame took another sip of her tea and continued. "Every time we try to speak to him of the issue, he often brushes it aside and leaves."

Hayate remembered. He had been having dinner with his parents one night. Ayane had joined them. When she brought up the issue on how they can kill Kasumi, his father jolted from his seat. He said he had business to attend to and left. Ayame had scolded Ayane for bringing up the topic over dinner, but more because she didn't want to hear her speak of her sister as she was hunting sport.

His father hasn't been the same since he asked him to take over the clan. He hardly saw him around now that he thought about it.

"I miss my family." Hayate watched his mother gaze into her tea. "Perhaps that's how Kasumi is feeling."

"Perhaps..." Hayate mumbled under his breath.

Ayame sat in silence. She couldn't help but keep staring at her tea.

"I fear that things will get worst, and will only tear us apart even more than what we already are."

Hayate said nothing. He sensed as though his mother needed to be alone. Hayate rose to his feet.

"Thank you for the tea, mother. I must be on my way now," he said as he bowed respectfully.

Hayate turned away only to be yanked by his wrist. Ayame grasped Hayate, tears were beginning to form from her eyes.

"Promise me you will stop this now before it gets out of control." She pleaded. "Hayate, please forgive your sister and bring her home so that we can be a family again. Our family is worth more than some shinobi code."

Hayate couldn't stand to see his mother this way. The altercation with his sister was affecting his mother more than anybody realized. Guilt was rising inside Hayate as though it was his entire fault that his mother was suffering.

Unable to cope with the tears of his mother, Hayate freed himself from her hold. "Forgive me. I must go now."

"Hayate...please!"

Hayate quickly left the room leaving a broken Ayame weeping over her shattered family. He made his way to the courtyard in a quick pace. Running away from his mother, he couldn't shake off the guilt he had been having.

_'Why is this happening?'_ He thought to himself.

"Master Hayate!"

Hayate turned around to see a black clad shinobi running towards him. Reaching Hayate, the ninja knelt on his knees, he struggled to contain his breath.

"Forgive me...Master Hayate...I bring news."

Hayate had a feeling it had something to do with Kasumi and Ryu.

"The traitor has killed one our own this morning." He spoke, finally able to speak normally.

_'Kill? Kasumi always reframe from killing anyone. She would always runaway. Why now has she killed?'_ Hayate thought.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked.

He nodded his head. "Lady Ayane found the body herself."

"Ayane?" Hayate asked. "Where is she?"

"She is pursuing the traitor and Master Ryu as we speak. She went against your last orders and gave us a new one to kill them. I departed from the others to tell you this."

"You did well in telling me," Hayate said. "Now, take me to them. I must go before matters get any worse."

"Understood."

Hayate followed the shinobi through the gates of the Mugen Tenshin Village leading to the forest. Many things ran through Hayate's head. The first was the death of the shinobi. Kasumi didn't do it. More likely it was Ryu protecting Kasumi. The second was that Ayane probably came to the same conclusion and decided to put the blame on Kasumi. Ayane is acting out of pure rage at this moment for it is why she went against his orders. The last thing was his mother's pleas to reunite his broken family. Hayate wanted to do that more than anything, but Kasumi had to be punished for her treachery. He had no choice.

The Mugen Tenshin law clearly states that an act of treachery or leaving the clan without permission from the elders is death. Kasumi had abandoned her position in the clan. There would be no repair to his broken family. The same punishment would be granted to those aiding who broke the law. Hayate didn't want to kill Ryu either. Ryu was like a brother to him. Killing him would result into the loss of the greatest ninja he had ever known, as well as an all hail war with the Hayabusa Clan for killing their heir.

Hayate was desperate to keep Ryu alive. His only hope now is to reach Ayane before it was too late. If he had to face her rage, he will promise her that he will be the one to put an end to Kasumi's life. He had hoped that once he got Ryu on his side he would get him to kill Kasumi himself because he surely didn't want to be the one to do it.

~.~.~.~.~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Five**_

Kasumi could feel sleep eluding her. She opened her eyes to the bright sun that was towering above her with several grey clouds surrounding it. Kasumi had presumed it to be awfully warm for a fall noon, but the sun had nothing to do with it. The sound of slow breaths were whispering in her ear, alerting her of someone's presence. Strong arms were wrapped around her petite form. Kasumi wasn't just being held by someone but she was willingly lying against them. Her head lay on his broad shoulder. She slowly glanced up and discovered herself being held by a sleeping Ryu.

The young kunoichi blinked several times as she registered what was going on. Ryu was holding her close just like the night before. His head was tilted to the side, his bangs concealing half of his face. Kasumi had to admit he looked rather...cute.

Kasumi gently shifted so that she could move the stands of brown hair from his face. Ryu looked peaceful. His nose was thin, his lips were moist, and his emerald eyes were hidden from her sight. While she may have not known him very well, Kasumi didn't think it was ever possible to harvest any feelings for Ryu other than as a friend or guardian. But then again...she always had a small crush on him since the he saved her from the Black Spider Clan.

She gently touched his face without realizing what she had done. Her fingertips slowly circled little patterns on his cheek. Her body moved closer to his as her lips were mere inches apart from his. She wanted to experience what it was like to kiss another. Kasumi blushed. She had never kissed anyone before. Kasumi's lips were feathers touch away from Ryu's as she closed her eyes but suddenly stopped herself from going any further.

It didn't seem right to kiss him without him knowing. It was as if she was stealing from him. Besides, what would he say if he suddenly woke kissing her? She would possibly die of embarrassment. Ryu possibly never thought of her in the same way she was thinking of him at that moment. She needed to respect him especially after what he did for her. There isn't any time for romance when you are a shinobi.

Kasumi sighed heavily and pulled away. She escaped Ryu's embrace feeling like she was a bother. Kasumi's movements caused the Dragon Ninja to wake. Ryu was startled as Kasumi left his side. Ryu didn't look at her directly. Instead, he looked up at the sky, and seen that the sun was up high. They seemed to have been asleep for hours. Ryu was quick on his feet. Kasumi watched him as if she expected him to say something. Ryu didn't. Most likely, he was waiting for her to say something about what just happened. Instead he set his eyes on the city of Tokyo up ahead. The small detour that they had taken could cost them heavily. Ryu placed his mask on making Kasumi question what he was going to do.

"What is wrong, Ryu?" She asked, walking towards him.

Ryu faced her. His eyes became narrowed. Kasumi stepped back automatically.

"We must go now," he declared seriously. "We lost valuable time here."

Kasumi dropped her gaze, believing that she was the one who caused the problem. "I'm sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself, Kasumi," inquired Ryu, "it was my fault for taking this detour in the first place. I should have just carried you all the way."

Kasumi couldn't face him. It didn't matter, it was her fault. Everything was always her fault. She felt a hand lifting her chin up. Kasumi began to stare at the emerald eyes of the fame Dragon Ninja. She blushed as she remembered what she was going to do only a few minutes ago.

"Ryu," she whispered.

"I'm doing everything I can to protect you."

Ryu placed both hands on her arms, his eyes never leaving hers. Kasumi didn't know what was becoming of Ryu, for it was the first time since last night that he had shown her this much concern over her safety. She wrapped her arms around Ryu's torso. It was a good feeling thou. She was falling into a trance. Ryu closed his eyes for a moment and as he felt her body tremble at first before it had relaxed. Kasumi closed her eyes feeling the beat of her heart quicken. She listened to it as it had skipped a beat. One of Ryu's hands went up her back and it tangled itself in her auburn hair while the other rested on her small back.

"Kasumi," he whispered.

"Yes, Ryu?" Kasumi loosen her hold on him, gazing into his eyes.

Ryu wasn't sure what he was going to say at first until a dark aura approached. They have been found. Ryu forcefully pushed Kasumi to the side causing her to hit the ground so roughly. He too dodge to his side, landing on his feet. Kasumi sat up to see that where they last stood were several arrows, kunai, and shrunken. Ryu had pushed her to safety, saving her life from immediate death. The Dragon Ninja unshielded his sword as several shinobi in black leap down from the trees and surrounded him.

The Mugen Tenshin had successfully located them. Ryu cursed under his breath for letting them get too close to Kasumi. The shinobi drew out their own unique weapons to attack. Kasumi didn't think it was fair of them to outnumber Ryu. Kasumi drew out her own sword as she rushed to aid him.

Ryu saw Kasumi running towards them. "No, Kasumi! Stay back! I will take care of this!"

Kasumi shook her head. "I can't! I won't let you get hurt!"

"Kill them both!" Yelled a shinobi.

The shinobi that had surrounded Ryu from behind had rushed after him while the others lunged at Kasumi. Acting on pure reflex, Ryu swung his sword to the side cutting off the arm of one who was out for Kasumi and strove the Dragon Sword into his skull. Kasumi was terrified at what she just saw, but more disgusted as she thought she heard his bones crack in the process of his dismemberment. Ryu had killed one of her former clansmen and was covered in his blood. Kasumi could not think of that as two more were coming right at her. With no way to escape, Kasumi began to do battle like the kunoichi she had been train to be.

Ryu materialized as he also used his own shrunken to stun several shinobi while he fend off others. They were truly skilled as one had used a double katana to confuse him. Ryu smirked underneath his mask. He had mastered that long ago. He used his own to sword to move in an elegant motion while in one hand he had pulled off the kunai from his leg. Still amazing the shinobi, Ryu used his left hand to throw the kunai at his heart killing him instantly.

Kasumi would use her own weapon to deflect incoming blows and did her best to avoid death. She managed to stun a shinobi with a kick to the temple. The shinobi dropped to the ground in pain, for what Kasumi had delivered was a powerful blow. She made sure to keep her focus on the attack at hand. Ryu did the same and was able to watch Kasumi in battle for he had nearly taken out all the shinobi. The final blow was received by one who tried to attack him from the side. Ryu impaled his sword into one of his lungs. A slight twist with the Dragon Sword, the blood began spilling out like a fountain.

Dropping dead, the shinobi lay in pools of their own blood. Ryu watched Kasumi from the corner of his eye. She had knocked out cold her own shinobi. Upon approaching her, Ryu realized that Kasumi has yet to move. Her breathing had become shallow as her body trembled. Hearing the steps of Ryu, Kasumi saw him approach her but with fear building up with every step.

"Kasumi," Ryu stretched his hand out for her.

Kasumi backed away. She stopped when she dumped into a tree. Ryu stopped in his tracks, getting the sense that he had frightened her. He looked over his body and gear as he noticed that he had been bathe in the blood of the Mugen Tenshin. Kasumi had slumped down to the base of the tree, blubbering in her mind. He could not help but looked down at her.

"It is all my fault," she choked out. "They are dead because of me."

"Kasumi," Ryu knelt in front of her.

Kasumi looked up to the Dragon Ninja. Yet, she didn't focus her attention on him but the figure behind him. One of the shinobi that she had knocked out had risen back up his feet. He had drawn out his own sword ready to kill Ryu by striking his heart.

"Ryu!" Kasumi yelled out his name.

Ryu didn't even bother to turn as he quickly maneuvered his grip on the hilt of the Dragon Sword. With a slight swift into the air, Ryu shielded the sword just as quickly. The shinobi was stun, Kasumi could see it in his eyes, and fell dead. Ryu placed his hands on the sides of her face to make her face him and avoid the pile of dead bodies. Kasumi could sense the tears forming. She dropped her gaze so Ryu would not see them.

"Kasumi, look at me. It wasn't your fault." Ryu spoke. "I did this, not you. Stop blaming yourself."

"If you didn't protect me, then they would still be alive," she said finally looking up.

"If I didn't kill them then you would be the one that would be dead. I can't let you die."

Kasumi continue to look down. She could not shake the feeling away. Guilt. It was eating her inside. She could never forgive herself for what happened.

"It is all my fault," she kept repeating.

"No it's not," Ryu kept telling her.

"Yes it is!"

Ryu stood up, seeing as there was no way to convince Kasumi that he was the true killer. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. He opened them in an instant and knelt back down to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, it's time to go," he whispered.

Kasumi did not bother to look up until she felt him hold her hand. He placed a folded piece of paper in her palm. Kasumi was curious about what was on it, however, Ryu placed a hand over hers to keep her from looking inside.

"Not yet." Ryu turned his head to the side than looked back at Kasumi. "You must go into the city, there you will go to the address I just gave you, tell Muramasa I sent you. You will be safe until we meet up later."

"Later?" Kasumi asked confused. Ryu rose to his feet and unshielded his sword once more. "Ryu..."

"I will hold them off meanwhile you go."

She didn't know what to do at first. Kasumi ran up to embrace him from behind, ignoring the blood on him. Ryu placed a hand over hers to let her know he appreciate her concern.

"Come back alive, please. I can't lose you too." She whispered.

"I will be fine. I tend to honor my word. Now, go."

Kasumi released her grip on him. She gave Ryu a small bow as she set off in the other direction. Once she was far enough Kasumi looked back and prayed that Ryu would be alright. She really did not want to lose her friend and guardian because he was the only one she had left.

Ryu held his sword firmly. Any signs of weakness would encourage his enemy to attack. He was more than ready to take out the Mugen Tenshin single handily.

"You are not going to kill her. As long as I am still alive, you will not get near Kasumi." Ryu exclaimed.

A figure emerged from the shades of the trees, making his way towards Ryu. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

Ryu could never mistake him for anyone else. "Hayate."

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi sped off towards the city of Tokyo. Leaping from every tree to get to her destination as soon as possible. With every step she took away from Ryu, the more she worried about him. He was only one man against so many. Even with the title of a Super Shinobi, she doubt Ryu can last so long. He didn't have any injuries when she left his side but he had limits to what he can do just like any other person. Landing on the end of thick tree branch, Kasumi debated whether she should go back and help Ryu, or go forward. If she didn't go back who knows what would happen to him, but then Ryu would be angry with her for not doing as she was told.

Nevertheless, she hardly ever did was she was told. It was what got her in this mess in the first place. Kasumi was ready to go back but then a kunai came flying out of another tree. She dodged the kunai by leaping out the way and landing on another branch.

"Even if others help you, it seems you can't help but runaway like the coward you are!"

"Ayane?" Kasumi whispered. "Show yourself, Ayane!"

Ayane emerged on the tree opposite of hers. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at her half-sister.

"Master Ryu won't be saving you this time you traitor." Ayane said placing her hands on her hips.

Kasumi kept a straight face. "What are you going to do to him?"

Ayane refused to answer at first but thought it would be fun to rile her up. "Nothing really. We were going to ask him to help us kill you."

"Ryu would never do that!" Kasumi yelled at Ayane.

_'Perfect.'_ Ayane thought.

"No really. You can even ask Master Hayate. Oh wait, that's right you can't!" She laughed.

"Stop lying, Ayane!" Kasumi was furious at Ayane's behavior. "If you hurt Ryu, I will-"

"Do what?" Ayane cut her off. "We all know you don't have the guts to do anything but run for your life. Everybody thinks so. I bet Master Ryu does too. That's why he sent you away because that's all you are good at. You are a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi."

Kasumi shook her head. Ayane crossed her arms as Kasumi refused to believe her. Kasumi didn't want to believe.

"You are so gullible you know that? Why else would Master Ryu help you? You can't even help yourself. I bet any chance he gets the chance, he'll go running off to go back with that CIA Agent he was with at the tournament."

"He...he wouldn't do that...I don't believe you, Ayane!" Kasumi yelled.

_'Finally got her.'_

"What? Can't handle the truth?" Ayane asked. "Master Ryu is too good for you. You are nothing compare to him."

"That's not true!" Kasumi cried out, a hint of jealousy trailed in her voice.

"Sure it is. Master Ryu is a legend and I bet he can get any woman he wants like that fiend hunter that he met in Tiron or the CIA agent that he flirted with throughout the tournament. Or maybe-"

"Shut up!" Kasumi could feel the tears forming again.

_'Ryu won't leave me. He promised.' _Kasumi thought.

"You are really pathetic thinking you had Ryu all to yourself. Why would he ever want someone like you, huh?"

Ayane unshielded her Fuma Kodachi strapped on her legs. "I will do you a favor and kill you so that the suffering you caused will come to an end."

She leaped towards Kasumi and lunged one of her Fuma Kodachi right at Kasumi's heart. Once Ayane got near her target, all she felt afterwards was the vibration she transmitted to the tree once she landed and no heartbeat.

~.~.~.~.~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Six**_

The grip on Ryu's Dragon Sword tightened as Hayate approached him from the bushes he had hid behind. His expression held no emotion at all. To anyone else, it would appear as Hayate was naturally that way but Ryu knew better. It was the same look Hayate had given him when he made him promise to protect Kasumi.

"It's been awhile, Ryu." Hayate claimed in a monotone voice.

Ryu did not lower his guard. Hayate was at the point of exploding and at any moment he could attack him. "Yes it has. I was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

Hayate crossed his arms. He stood several feet away from Ryu but was making no intention to get any closer. His expression didn't change not even after he saw what he did to his clan. The tension was growing inside of him, yet he try to keep his emotions in check. A shinobi should never express their emotions.

"I see that you've kept busy by helping Kasumi." Hayate spoke, noticing the blood on Ryu.

"You made me promise." The Dragon Ninja reminded the Mugen Tenshin Leader.

Ryu remained calm. He was not scared of Hayate but was worried about what Kasumi would think. What would she say if she found out that Hayate was here? She would possibly go hysterical and beg to go home like she had done in the past.

Hayate set his arms to his side. His hands turn into fists. Ryu noticed. Hayate lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to get involved in this, Ryu."

"A little too late for that, Hayate. I've been involved since you made me promise to protect Kasumi." Ryu declared.

Hayate sighed again as he realized that the situation wasn't getting any easier and his plan was off to a bad start. "I don't want to start a war with you, Ryu. Please, get out while you still have a chance."

"Then call this off." Ryu replied.

Hayate shook his head. "You know I can't do that. My honor will be on the line. Everyone will think of me as a poor leader."

Ryu shook his head. They were going nowhere with their conversation. The time had come to decide. "Then I will not sit idly by and let Kasumi get hurt. She doesn't deserve this."

Hayate glared at him. "So that is your answer? You could join us, Ryu."

"I promised to protect her with my life! You made me promise! I promised her! I will never break that even if you are the one asking me to do it."

"Kasumi is not worth dying for, Ryu," Hayate stated, "especially after what she had done."

"She risked her own life for yours! She was selfless in doing so, and that's why I am going the extra mile to protect her! She doesn't deserve any of this!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Her duty was to take my place and lead the clan not to avenge me! Because she left, the clan was left the defenseless and we were exposed to the likes of DOATEC!"

"Yet, what she did is why you are standing here today. So don't say anything because you benefited the most out of all of this while she has to constantly fight to see another day." Ryu paused for a moment before continuing. "What happened to the person who told me years ago that he would always worry about his sister? Where is he now?"

Hayate was left dumbfounded. It was true. Kasumi leaving started a chain of events. He was able to walk again and had the clan under his leadership, but now he couldn't find the answer to Ryu's question. What did happen to the overprotective brother he used to be? Did he officially give that responsibility up to Ryu? Ryu looked like he was doing a perfect job of protecting his little sister. A little too perfect which raised a new question in Hayate's mind.

"Ryu," Hayate started, "exactly what is Kasumi to you? You two were never this close. Why are you doing this?"

Ryu was expecting everything from the blows he would receive to the drawing of the sword but not that. He had to admit Hayate had caught him off guard, and that was something he was not ready to answer. What Kasumi was to him was no one's concern but his own.

"I don't need to give you any type of explanation, Hayate."

Hayate raised a brow. Ryu had been flawless until that moment, showing more anger than anything else. He cared for Kasumi but not at just at a guardian level.

"Best to act on your instincts and intuition than your feelings, Ryu." Hayate said.

Ryu glared at Hayate. "Like I said before, I don't need to give you any kind of explanation."

There was silence among the two former friends. No one said anything. The wind blew around them causing the yellow and brown leaves of the trees to flow in the air. It felt like an eternity before anyone said anything.

"I came here hoping that you would join us, Ryu. I never expected this from you," Hayate drew out his family heir loom, Jinran-maru, and pointed it at Ryu. "Don't make me do this, Ryu."

Ryu positioned his sword at the side of his face. "The decision has been made. You are a fool to think I would just leave Kasumi on her own. I rather be at her side then in a quarrel with you."

"I guess that is it then." Hayate declared. "You and Kasumi are officially enemies of the Mugen Tenshin!"

"So be it."

Hayate lunged at Ryu, hitting his sword. Using all his strength Hayate tried to throw Ryu off balance but he was quick to draw back.

"Ayane should be after Kasumi at this moment," Hayate said, hearing the metal of the swords clash, "Let's hope Kasumi doesn't have any feelings for you. I don't want to see her get hurt by your death."

"So you still care? Too bad you broke her heart first!"

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane tugged on the blade of the Fuma Kodachi from the tree branch. She missed her target that was beginning to elude her as Ayane struggled to pull out the blade. Kasumi ran to the other direction, heading off to the city of Tokyo. The wind around her blew all around her while trying to make some distance between her and her sibling. The skies were becoming gray as a storm was approaching, but the storm felt like it had already begun to Kasumi.

Kasumi couldn't go back to Ryu now. If Ayane had managed to find her, then Ryu would probably be fighting against several other shinobi from her clan. She was on her own again.

Kasumi could hear Ayane's footsteps falling closely behind. Ayane had chased after her and was several feet behind. Kasumi didn't want to look back so she kept running as fast as she could. Ayane extended her arm to reach out for her, but only managed to grasp her hair. Ayane stopped and yanked roughly on Kasumi's hair causing her to be pulled to the ground. Kasumi was unable to get up right away as the rough landing had made her bend her ankle, straining it in the commotion. With Kasumi on the ground, Ayane kicked her on her sides, Kasumi groaned in pain.

Ayane pinned Kasumi down. She punched her in the face before she drew out her Fuma Kodachi, aiming once more for Kasumi's heart. Acting quickly Kasumi used her arm to shield her heart. The blade slid through Kasumi's forearm, blood spilling all over her clothes. The pain was overwhelming. The cut wasn't as deep but was still painful.

Grabbing her neck, Ayane began to choke Kasumi with all her strength.

"Ay…Ayane...please," Kasumi pleaded. "...stop...ugh."

Ayane didn't listen, instead she tighten her hold. "You always had things so easily. Well, now you can suffer like I did and your reward will be death."

The blood from Kasumi's forearm had indulged her palm. Kasumi attempted to loosen Ayane's hold on her neck as she tried to reach for her sword that had fallen several feet away. Ayane's response was bringing Kasumi up before she slammed her head to the ground. More pain infiltrated Kasumi's body. Materializing, Ayane removed one of her hands from Kasumi's neck to draw out another Fuma Kodachi. With Kasumi losing consciousness, Ayane impaled Kasumi on her chest. She didn't pierce her heart; she wanted to save that until the end. She wanted to make the last moments of her life as painful as possible, and she wanted her to see her face when the time came.

Kasumi couldn't scream but her lips were open as if it would release one. Ayane's hold was making her gasp for air, so she had no breath to scream. She did not want to die especially by her own sibling. She couldn't even cry out for help. Kasumi doubts Ryu could save her now. He was possibly far away to know she was in danger.

"Ayane..." Kasumi pleaded once more.

Ayane refuse to let her speak and slammed her head back to the ground. The wound she inflicted on Kasumi's chest continued to bleed. If it carried on, Kasumi would die in due time. Kasumi avoided eye contact with Ayane and stared blankly into the sky. The blue skies were finally consumed by dark grey clouds. The day started out so beautifully and would end in total darkness. Her body felt cold as the lack of air and the chills of the cool air where surrounding her. She longed for warmth but mostly the warmth that Ryu had shared with her the night before by the closeness they had shared.

"Ryu," Kasumi whispered.

"Master Ryu won't save you this time you whore," Ayane blurted out as she slammed her head once more.

Kasumi couldn't think straight any more. The loss of blood was overwhelming along with the growing headache. She had fought for so long only to have it end like this. Ayane smirked as she felt the life of her older sister slipping from her body.

_'It's time.'_

Ayane let go off Kasumi's throat, raising her Fuma Kodachi as she started down at her sister.

"Rest in hell for all I care you bitch."

Ayane could taste the sweetness of victory as she could feel the end coming. Kasumi was slipping in and out of consciousness that she was becoming unresponsive.

Kasumi felt the memories of all the people she cared about rushing towards her. Her parents, Hayate, ironically Ayane, the village, and Ryu.

_'Ryu. You were always there for me. I hope you don't blame yourself.'_

Ayane wanted to laugh so hard at the mess she made of Kasumi. Her blood was forming into a pool beneath her. Kasumi closed her eyes and embraced herself.

~.~.~.~.~

The sounds of metal clashing against itself and could have been heard for several miles. Trees were losing their leaves to the wind but also several of its branches. The intense battle that Ryu and Hayate had been involved in was leaving destruction everywhere they went.

Sweat had indulged Ryu and Hayate. It trail from their faces to the rest of their body. Both were set on to complete their task.

Hayate and Ryu had their own swords being pushed against one another. Their eyes locked at one another and stared each other down. Making it look like they were hated enemies rather best friends at one point in their lives. Using all their strength, they pushed against their swords once more making them break away from their hold and landing a few feet back.

They panted heavily as the battle only started several minutes ago had them use all their skills. It didn't take this much effort to take down DOATEC but felt this was ten times worst. Neither one of them was willing to give up.

"I won't fall here, Hayate," Ryu stated.

"Neither will I, Ryu." Hayate replied.

They were to focus on the battle that they both did not realize that the shinobi that had escorted Hayate had disappeared and reappeared. "Master Hayate!"

Hayate flinched at the sound of his name. With Hayate distracted, Ryu dashed at Hayate. Rather than using his sword, Ryu punched Hayate square in the face. Hayate was instantly knocked from his feet and onto the ground. Blood began flowing from Hayate's jaw. Ryu's blow was indeed powerful.

"Dirty move, Ryu," Hayate stated.

"Master Hayate!" The ninja ran to his master trying to aid him to his feet. "Forgive me. It was my fault."

He bowed his head in shame as Hayate was up on his feet. Ryu shielded his Dragon Sword back in its stealth. Hayate did the same with his own sword and turned to the shinobi.

"What is it?" Hayate demanded.

"Lady Ayane has located the traitor. She was about to eliminate her when I last saw them." He said.

Ryu could feel the blood boiling inside him. Anger arose. Kasumi was left unprotected and was possibly dying because he was not there to take care of her when he promised her that he would protect her. If Kasumi dies, he would never be able to forgive himself. He had already lived through the shame of being held responsible for the deaths of majority of his clan and his childhood friend, the shrine maiden of the clan, Kureha, during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident. While he avenged their deaths, Ryu did not want to let his fury out on Hayate and the Mugen Tenshin. Yet, it was his duty to protect Kasumi.

He turned to leave but not before he glared at Hayate. "You better hope Kasumi's alive otherwise I will be coming after you and Ayane."

Ryu leaped into the air and disappeared in swirl of green leaves.

Hayate watched his former best friend leave. He headed off in the opposite direction, cleaning off the blood from his mouth.

"Master?" the shinobi asked, wondering what Hayate was up to.

Hayate halted but did not turn to face the shinobi directly. "Find Ayane. Tell her to return to the village as soon as possible."

"But what of Hayabusa?" he asked.

"Don't worry about him."

~.~.~.~.~

"Once I kill you, I will send your bones to Ryu before I kill him for betraying us if he hadn't join us. Master Ryu was a great shinobi until you poisoned him with your stupidity." Ayane stated.

Kasumi's eyes widened in horror as the thought of picturing Ryu dead was something she couldn't stand happen. Gathering whatever strength she had left, she stopped Ayane from impaling her once more. She grabbed Ayane's arm from getting the blade in even further. Using her free arm, Kasumi punched Ayane in the face. Ayane stumbled to her side dropping the Fuma Kodachi. Kasumi jumped up onto her feet.

Ayane, who had lain on the floor, did not realize Kasumi approaching. Knowing she wouldn't get another chance, Kasumi hit the back of her neck, knocking out Ayane cold.

Kasumi felt light-headed from the adrenaline rush that she slumped down on a nearby tree. She tore several pieces of her clothing to wrap around her wounds, but was being soaked by her blood. Fearing that more shinobi would be on their way or that Ayane could wake at any moment, Kasumi limped out of the area. The small momentum she had gained made her forget her pain, but came rushing back to the strained ankle. Heading off to the city, Kasumi opened her palm to find the folded piece of paper Ryu had given her stain with some of her blood.

_'I can only hope to get there before I pass out.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu had dashed as fast as he could. A million thoughts were rushing thought his head. What if he didn't get there on time? Did Ayane kill Kasumi already? He didn't want to think about the possibility of Kasumi being dead. Kasumi couldn't be dead. She was kunoichi. A real good one who can match up to Ayane.

He got distracted when he noticed a girl in dark purple clothing lying on the ground. Ayane. Ryu rushed over to her. She lay next to pool of blood, but it wasn't her own. Fearing the worst, Ryu looked around for Kasumi but was nowhere in sight. The only thing that had remain from Kasumi was her sword and her yellow ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

_'Did she get away?'_ he thought.

Ryu knelt to see if Ayane had a pulse. She did. Ryu sighed but was torn from killing Ayane himself or to get her aid. She had proven herself as a valuable ally in the past but this act made it seem like any of her good deeds didn't matter. She hurt Kasumi. It angered him that she did, but he was angrier with himself. He failed to protect Kasumi and was possibly heavily injured if she bleed that much.

He overlooked to the city. He bet that Kasumi was already making her way towards Muramasa's shop. He could only hope so. Kasumi needed him now more than ever. The skies were so dark now that he felt at any moment it would start raining.

There was no time to waste. He had to keep moving. For Kasumi.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi managed to reach the city by nightfall. She slumped on the walls of the alley she had walked through. The loss of blood was finally taking a toll on her. She avoided going through the heavy crowds in the busy streets. If anybody seen her, they might think ill of her or possibly not care. Kasumi was nearing a busy street and stopped.

She had no idea where she was heading off to now. She opened the folded piece of paper that read in Japanese characters "Muramasa" followed by an address in Ryu's handwriting.

Kasumi's vision began to blur and could no longer read the address. She couldn't focus. Fatigue overwhelmed Kasumi as she collapsed in the alley.

~.~.~.~.~

A young girl walked among the crowded streets of Tokyo. Her long brunette hair swayed behind her, her gym bag filled with an extra set of clothes by her side. It was her first trip to Japan, but she didn't come to see the sights like a normal tourist did but to look for someone. It was a long shot. She had arrived in the afternoon and been searching ever since, not even bothering to check into a hotel first.

Her baby blue eyes surveyed the crowd, hopping that anyone stuck out. No such luck but she had to keep searching. She felt a single drop of rain hit her head. She looked up into the sky to see that the storm would start soon. She digs into her bag to find the umbrella she had packed but the crowed began to pushing her everywhere.

'_How rude.'_

She escaped the crowed street by walking into the nearest alley. She reached into her bag once more to extract the umbrella and a map. She needed to find the nearest hotel room to stay in for the night so she would have to continue her search later or possibly tomorrow.

She heard the sounds of groans coming from behind her. She turned around to see where the noise was coming from. She saw no one but a dumpster and several emptied boxes. The groans grew louder from behind the boxes. She tipped toe to the boxes and found a severely injured Kasumi. Kasumi was bleeding from multiple wounds causing the girl to freak out.

"Oh my gosh," she yelled, "Hey miss, are you okay?"

She knelt to the girl. She couldn't help but be stunned by Kasumi's state. Clothes torn and blood everywhere. It was a horrible sight.

_'Is she dead? Did someone leave her body here?'_ she thought. _'Oh my gosh, this might be a crime scene!'_

She reached out to see if she had a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out that she was still alive. A small piece of paper next to Kasumi's hand soon got her attention. She picked up the paper and read the words written on it.

_'Maybe she was heading there before she ended up like this.'_

Feeling sorry for Kasumi, she helped her up as they made their way to Muramasa's. It was in her nature to help those in need of it.

_'I'm sorry, Ein.'_ She thought, _'Someone needs my help. I guess I will have to search for you next time.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The stench on blood was overwhelming but the rain would wash it away. Kasumi had been there. Other than the scent of her blood, her aura had been strong. She had been there for a while until someone came for her. Ryu was able to sense it right away. However, he couldn't tell whose aura the other one belong to.

It did not belong to a shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin, that fact was true. The one who had taken Kasumi had emerged from the crowded street. They must have been an onlooker who spotted her and decided to either dispose of her or help her. If they did help her, they might have taken her to the closest hospital. Ryu thought of heading there but was willing to visit Muramasa first if Kasumi somehow made it there on her own.

He had to hurry. The storm was among them and the rain would begin to pour at any second.

~.~.~.~.~

Her hazel eyes blinked several times trying to adjust to the light above her. Kasumi had been asleep for several hours. Her body ached as if she had been a train accident. Her ears were ringing from the sound of thunder outside the window with rain hitting against it. Kasumi could only move her head slightly without feeling light-headed. After several minutes of fighting of her dizziness, Kasumi made the effort to lift herself from the bed that she had laid on.

She regretted it. The wounds that Ayane had inflicted on her were aching although they appeared to be taken care of. They were wrapped up in gauze, carefully and all the blood was gone.

Kasumi looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room. The walls were a simple peach color with a wooden dresser by the door. A small night stand was by her bed. A chair was at her side, a girl with brunette hair was slumped down on it. She downed a pink head band over her head, a green jacket with the letter "H" sewed on it and dark blue jeans. Kasumi did not know who she was but it was likely that she was the one who helped her and brought her there. Where ever she was.

Kasumi reached for her shoulder, tapping on it gently. The girl didn't wake but went further into sleep, mumbling several words in German. Kasumi tried again. This time she tried a little harder. Still, the girl didn't wake.

"Not...Now...father." She mumbled in her sleep again.

Kasumi wanted to giggle at the girl's response. The girl had mistaken her for her own father. Kasumi shook her shoulder finally getting her to wake.

Jumping from her seat, "Dad, five more min...oh," she stopped when she notice that Kasumi wasn't her father. "Oh, hi, you're alive. I was worried about you."

"Do...do...I know you?" Kasumi asked.

The blue-eyed girl smiled. "Well not really. I found you in an alley. You were bleeding from all over. I thought you were dead at first but then I noticed you had a pulse. I brought you here where that little piece of paper said. The old man here said you could have died if I didn't help you because you were bleeding to death. You were lucky."

"Old man?"

"Yeah, I think his name is Muramasa or something like that." The girl replied.

"Muramasa?" Kasumi whispered.

"Anyways, he said you would be fine. He cleaned up your wounds and gave you some medicine, but I wanted to stick around just to make sure you were okay. That and I don't have anywhere else to stay. I just arrived from Germany."

Kasumi smiled at the girl caring nature. Kasumi extended her hand to thank her. "Thank you...uh hmm..."

"Oh," she grabbed Kasumi's hand in shook it lightly to prevent from injuring Kasumi any further. "The name is Hitomi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate watched the rain fall while he leaned on a column that held his home up. The roof above him was keeping him dry. He had waited patiently for Ayane to arrive since the rain begun. So when he spotted her approaching him, soaking wet from the rain, irritation on her face, he stood up straight.

"You need to get out of those clothes, you will catch a cold." He said.

Ayane glared at her brother. "I'll be fine. I don't need you to worry about me."

She took cover under the roof next to Hayate. Ayane took her shirt and ringed it out followed by her hair. She could feel it coming. She did her best to avoid eye contact with Hayate. He continued to stare at her. Worrying for her. He also sensed it coming. An argument.

"We lost a whole squad." Ayane said, breaking the silence that had developed.

He turned to the rain that was falling on the garden. "I know. I saw it for myself. Ryu did it."

Ayane remain silent. She failed him. She was to focus on taking down their treacherous sister that she disobeyed her own brother. She just wanted Kasumi gone so that their brother can finally appreciate her without having to think about Kasumi.

"Master Hayate," she began, "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders."

Ayane dropped her gaze but lifted it back when she felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

"The important thing is that you're okay." He said. "I already lost someone today. I'm not going to lose you too."

Hayate surprisingly embrace his younger sister. Ayane took the hint of what happen: Ryu choose Kasumi over their friendship. Ayane embraced him back for now she was the only person left he could trust. It felt heartwarming that only she can offer him that comfort.

"I will be by your side." She said. "I will not let you down."

Hayate was losing it. He lost his little sister. He lost his best friend. Who else was there to lose if not Ayane? There was no one else but her.

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi was a cheerful person from what Kasumi could tell and a very nice one. They did not know each other, and Hitomi went out of her way to help a total stranger. It hadn't register to Kasumi that she had not yet given her name.

"I'm Kasumi." She said. Hitomi blinked several times.

_'Kasumi?'_ Hitomi thought. _'The same name that Ein said when I first met him.'_

Hitomi took her seat next to Kasumi's bed. She began observe Kasumi. She had similar features to Ein. Their eyes and hair color were similar. Kasumi looked younger than Ein. From what Hitomi could think, they somewhat looked identical unless it was her mind paying tricks. It wouldn't hurt to ask Kasumi about Ein.

"Hey, do you know guy who might be called Ein?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

"Ein?" Kasumi questioned. "I don't think so. I never met anyone with that name."

"Darn," Hitomi slumped down her seat and crossed her arms with a pouty lip. Kasumi was confused at her sudden mood change.

"Are you looking for someone?" Kasumi wondered.

"Um, yeah." Hitomi admitted. "I met this guy awhile back home in Germany. He didn't know who he was so I called him Ein. He had amnesia. When I first met him, he confused me with this girl with the same name as yours. He hanged around after I suggested he learn karate. We became really good friends. He then left Germany because he wanted to remember who he was. When I saw him again, he ended up regaining his memories and he even told me his real name and that he is a ninj...I mean he was from Japan."

"Oh," Kasumi said. "Well, maybe he is going under his real name then. What is it?"

"Well, that's my problem?" Hitomi stated, "I kind of forgot his real name. Sometimes I have really bad memory and the name Ein had just been programmed in my brain ever since."

Kasumi blurted out laughing. Not to be mean or anything but the situation was hilarious. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I know it's funny but every time I saw him at the DOA Tournament, I kept calling him Ein, and he never corrected me. Not once. So, I guess he didn't mind if I did call him that then his real name."

Kasumi stopped laughing at the mention of DOA. "The DOA? As in the Dead or Alive Tournament?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "I took a job at the tournament as a waitress so I could compete and I saw him there. Don't jump to conclusions. I wasn't staking him. It was great seeing him there except I met this girl he knows who kept giving me a death glare. I didn't even do anything to her but asked if she was this Kasumi girl that Ein mention."

"You were at the tournament? I've never seen you there." Kasumi stated.

Hitomi looked at Kasumi. Kasumi didn't look like much of a fighter but maybe all the wounds she had were from a fight. Could also explain why she was still alive. She did not know what to say until she realized something. "You were in the tournament too? I don't think I've never seen you either, but wait are you the one who won the first tournament right? You are aren't you? I bet that was awesome. Ein might have gone to see if you were the Kasumi he was talking about but maybe he realized that it wasn't because you never met him. I mean there are probably hundreds of girls with the same name. Right?"

Kasumi tried to comprehend on what Hitomi spoke about because she did so quickly it was though she only said one sentence without taking a single breath and all the words seemed to merge together.

"How are you ladies doing?"

Kasumi and Hitomi turned to the door way to find a fragile old man carrying a tray of food. He walked over to the girls and placed the tray over Kasumi's lap.

"You must be Muramasa?" Kasumi assumed.

"Yes." The old man spoke.

With a gentle smile, Kasumi bowed slightly. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"No worries, my dear. Eat now, you need your strength." Muramasa said pointing at the meal he had prepared and headed back out as he heard a knock at the front door.

"Friend of yours?" Hitomi asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "I believe he is a friend of Ryu's."

"Who is Ryu?" Hitomi asked Kasumi. "Is he cute?"

Kasumi blushed at Hitomi's comment, but had to admit that he was. Having nothing to do, Kasumi picked up her chop sticks and began to eat, offering to Hitomi who gladly accept it. Kasumi had finally realized how hungry she was when her stomach was settling down.

"Ryu is a friend of mine." Kasumi smiled. _'My only friend.'_

"Does he know you are here?" Asked Hitomi, taking a bite of her food. "I mean you were all alone when I found you. I bet he is looking for you."

"Most likely." Kasumi took another bite of her food. "He sent me here in the first place before I ended up like this."

"Why?" She asked as she took a bite from her rice ball.

Kasumi's face saddened. "He was trying to protect me from my family."

"Your family?" She asked. "Your family did this to you?"

Kasumi nodded. "I really don't think you want to know about me."

"I don't mind," Hitomi stated.

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you that I am a ninja and I'm on the run."

"You're a ninja?" Hitomi rose a brow. _'Ein said something about he and that Ayane girl being ninjas too. Do they know Kasumi? Wait, is everyone one around here a ninja? Did I miss the memo?'_

"Yes, I am."

"Oh. Wow. Sorry to say this Kasumi but you really don't look like a fighter but you were in the tournament so I guess I believe you...So why are you on the run anyways?" Hitomi asked wanting to know more about Kasumi.

Kasumi went on continuing to finish her meal as she told her story to Hitomi. "Well, it mostly has to do with the fact that I left my village. My older brother was hurt by a rogue ninja known as Raidou. My family refused to tell me what happened to my brother, and forced me to take his place as clan leader. When I found out what happened to him, I was so angry that I left to avenge him. Long story short, I did it, but now my clan is after me with my brother and sister leading them."

Hitomi watched Kasumi set aside her chopsticks. Speaking of her family, sadden Kasumi and caused her to lose her appetite. It was something that wouldn't go away. She missed them and wished to be with them like a normal family instead of a band of assassins who constantly tried to kill her.

Hitomi looked at Kasumi's wounds. "I'm guessing that you go through that a lot, huh?"

Kasumi nodded her head. "My sister did this to me. She hates me with a passion. We were once so close. We were the best of friends when we were younger. We told each other everything. All our secrets. It feels like it was all a dream after she found out we were related. All I have ever done to her was tried to be her friend and sister. She shuts me out every time I try to get close to her."

"What do you mean when she found out that you guys were related?" Hitomi asked.

"She was separated from our family because she was a product of my mother's rape by Raidou. My clan didn't like her and no one ever told us we were related until our mother told her." Kasumi replied.

"Wow. Sounds like some drama show," Hitomi stated. "Did your brother even now that you avenged him?"

"I don't know. Every time I tried to talk to him he turns me away. He disowned me as his sister. He made everyone turn against me." Kasumi added sadly.

"All except one." Hitomi claimed, "Your friend Ryu. Right?"

Kasumi gave her a sad smile. "Yes, Ryu is my only friend now. He is always helping me even when I don't want him to. I sometimes get frustrated when he does that but he still insists to aid me. I try helping him too but he always says he can take care of it. He makes it his priority to care for me."

"Is he a ninja, too?" Hitomi wondered. _'I bet he is.'_

Kasumi nodded. "He is one of the best. He was also at the DOA tournament. He joined...for me."

Hitomi smiled. "Well, I never met Ryu and he sounds like a great guy but...don't you get the feeling that...I don't know that maybe he...likes you if he is doing all that for you."

Kasumi's face flushed crimson and her hazel eyes widen at Hitomi's words, "Ryu doesn't...like...I don't think...I mean... He is my guardian...I mean he is my friend. He is only looking out for me...He can never...I...I...mean..."

Hitomi laughed at Kasumi's choice of words. "Okay, okay. But just so you know, a lot couples now a days started as friends first. Maybe Ryu is trying to hit on you and you don't even know it."

"Ryu is older than me," Kasumi protested. "He wouldn't want someone like me who always causing trouble for him."

"Yeah sure," Hitomi laughed, "any girl would want to be hit on by an older guy unless he is over fifty, fat, and ugly. Eeeewww."

"Is Ein older than you?" Kasumi asked.

"What does he have to do with this?" Hitomi stopped laughing.

"Stop assuming that Ryu likes me and I will stop assuming that you like Ein. That's why you are looking for him right?"

"Alright you win." Hitomi threw her arms up in defeat.

"Ryu is just my only friend," Kasumi reminded.

Hitomi smiled. She liked Kasumi and felt sorry for what she goes through. "No he isn't. You just made a new one."

"Thank you, Hitomi. But I don't want you to get involve in my battles." Kasumi exclaimed.

"It's okay." Hitomi jolted out of her seat. She began throw several punches in the air. "I can prove that I am a match for any ninja. I'm a master of karate. I never let my friends get hurt no matter who they are."

Kasumi giggled at Hitomi's bravery, but still didn't want to get her involve. "Hitomi thanks but I would feel a lot better if you didn't. Besides, don't you need to find this Ein guy?"

"Well, you can help me meanwhile I help you." Hitomi beamed with a smile on her face. "Deal?"

"But Hitomi..."

"No 'buts', Kasumi. I'm going to help you no matter what. We are friends right?" Hitomi declared.

Kasumi was silent before she smiled. "Yes. We are friends."

"You should reconsider," a deep male voice lingered in the air.

Hitomi turned to the doorway to find a man dressed in tight black leather from head to toe. A large sword on his back and a slightly smaller one in his hand wrapped with a yellow ribbon at the hilt. Kasumi had to look to her side to see who it was for Hitomi was blocking her view.

Walking over to Hitomi, the man tower over her just like he would Kasumi. "Do you really want to get involved in this war? You should just go home."

"Ryu," Kasumi whispered.

~.~.~.~.~

The storm was picking up. The roaring sound of thunder emerging behind the dark clouds, Hayate looked up. He headed inside his home where Ayane, in a dry set of clothes, was eating some sushi. She looked frustrated. He sat down on the seat opposite of her as she ate in silence.

It was becoming very quiet with the exception of the storm outside. Hayate expected to have dinner with his family but that didn't happen. His father said he was too busy to eat at the time and would eat later. His mother had refused to come out of her room. With the conversation they had, she didn't want to speak to her son until he agreed to bring Kasumi home.

Hayate was worried. If his parents didn't eat than they would fall ill. He had some servants send them food while he and Ayane ate in silence.

"So what's the plan now?"

Hayate looked at his sister. He forgot that he was lost in thought.

"I'm not sure." Hayate admitted. "We are up against Ryu now. Things will get more difficult. He can have his own clan against us while he could hide Kasumi anywhere. He has contacts all around the world to make that possible."

"Ryu wouldn't risk the safety of the clan for her," Ayane claimed as she finished her meal. "If anything he will try to get the less help as possible. I know how he plays things through."

"You are right but we should consider the possibilities. He would do anything for her."

Ayane raised a brow. "Anything?"

Hayate nodded. "I know Ryu cares for Kasumi. And when you care for someone you are willing to do anything for them."

"She will be his downfall," Ayane stated.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that we have to find them and end this now."

Ayane took a deep breath. "They were headed to Tokyo, chances are they went to Muramasa."

"If that is true, than I will check it out for myself tomorrow meanwhile you form another two groups and train them. Also try to get our mother out of her room."

Hayate rose to his feet and made his way out.

"Understood." Ayane said.

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi stared up at the fame Dragon Ninja. She felt awfully small compared to him. He was well built and had a sword in his hand, waiting for her answer.

"Uh," she startled, "well no one should be gaining up on Kasumi."

"You could end up dead," Ryu remarked, "like so many others."

"Ryu! Oww!" Kasumi got out of bed but fell back on it. The wound on her chest ached.

The holler of his name got his attention. Ryu ignored Hitomi and headed to Kasumi's side, helping her back in bed. Hitomi, feeling extremely awkward around the two, made in excuse to give them some privacy.

"I'm going to help the old man clean these plates. Talk to you later, Kasumi." She grabbed the tray of dirty dishes left by Kasumi and quickly exited the room.

Ryu and Kasumi saw her leave. She must have felt uncomfortable around Ryu.

"I think you scared her." Kasumi whispered.

Not looking away from the door. "I think I've seen her before."

"She told me that she had entered the tournament," she muttered as she rested her head on the soft pillow.

"She was in the tournament?" Ryu looked at Kasumi.

Kasumi nodded. "She was looking for someone."

"What's her name?" Ryu asked.

"Hitomi."

_'Hitomi...I'm guessing it's the same Hitomi Hayate told me about.'_ Ryu thought.

Kasumi could tell that Ryu was lost in thought. "Is everything okay, Ryu?"

"It's nothing." He took a seat next to her bed and placed Kasumi's sword on the table beside him.

"I don't want to get Hitomi involve in any of this, I swear, but she insists on helping me after bringing me here."

"Ayane got to you?" Ryu stated.

"Yes." Kasumi admitted.

"It would be wise if Hitomi doesn't get involve. She could end up hurt or worse dead."

Kasumi agreed. The pain in her chest was aching. The injury she received from Ayane was emerging once again. She winced in pain. Ryu was getting worried.

"I should have done a better job in taking care of you." Ryu implied. "You lost a lot of blood. You are lucky to be alive."

"You can't be everywhere at once, Ryu." Kasumi said. "You're only human after all."

Ryu grabbed hold of her hand. Using his thumb, Ryu formed little circles on her knuckles. Her skin was so soft. He was getting distracted in a time where he needed to focus for the upcoming battle. It wasn't just about Kasumi anymore but the lost friendship he had with Hayate. Nonetheless, he would still fight for Kasumi.

"Ryu...what happened back there?" Kasumi asked him.

Ryu looked into her eyes. "It's best if you don't know. You should rest."

"Ryu," Kasumi pleaded. "Please. Everyone always kept me in the dark. I can handle it. Please, don't be the same way."

Ryu shook his head no. "Rest."

He let go of her hand. He brought the sheets over her body. He made his way out the room. He heard her call out for him.

"Ryu, why don't you tell me?"

"You will only get hurt."

"It's Hayate isn't it?" she asked.

Ryu pulled down his mask and look back at her. His faced held concern. "Just rest."

Kasumi wanted to know what happened between them. Did they fight? Over her? Possibly. So why did he care so much?

"Ryu, please answer me this then. Why do you care so much for me and please don't say it's the promise you made." Kasumi said.

Ryu walked back to her side. He towered over her. His eyes staring at hers. They seem darker than before. Ryu bend down and kissed her forehead.

"I just do." He said as he left, turning off the lights, and closing the door behind him. Not looking back.

Kasumi could feel heart beat quicken as her cheeks downed a shade of pink in them. The sound of heart was overpowering the sound of the storm. She placed her petite hand over heart.

_'Does Ryu like me?'_

~.~.~.~.~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Eight**_

His mind was overflowing with thoughts. He felt regret for what he did, but he made his choice. When he closed the door behind him, Ryu remained silent by the door, waiting for Kasumi to drift into sleep or at least lay back and rest.

It took a while. Once he heard her shift in her bed, Ryu pulled his mask back up and started walking through the house looking for anyone else. He was being distracted by the thought of Kasumi asking questions over that little kiss to her forehead.

He regretted doing that...or did he?

She will get hurt if he grew too close to her or worse...die. Ryu left his door open for her and he didn't hesitate to do so when she needed someone to confide in. Now, he let that door open long enough. His own personal life was falling apart. He told Kasumi he was willing to risk his life for hers, but was he really?

Kasumi was no longer the only person being hurt. He was hurt as well. His greatest friendship had ended. Everyone would blame him for throwing that away, but he didn't even think it would go as far as it did. He and Hayate were like brothers. Growing up, the two of them had train together since the day they met. It was a great thing to go through. They could have taken down anyone or anything. Now, they were being pinned down against the other with Kasumi in the middle of it all, confused on what to do.

His promise to protect Kasumi was coming with a heavy price. Ryu had to close that door he left open soon. Kasumi was getting too close. Yet, she insisted to Hitomi that they were just friends. He overheard their little conversation about what Kasumi thought of him. Ryu doubted that they can even be that what Hitomi thought. He can only act as her guardian nothing more.

Kasumi was so gullible that she probably wouldn't question that kiss. It was for the best if she didn't. It would just make matters worse. Her hopes for them to happen will consume her thoughts if she lets it. She will only have her heart broken in the end. He didn't want to be the one to do so since Hayate had already done that.

Shinobi shouldn't love either way. It could destroy them in the end.

He was so clouded by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Hitomi calling out his name. She approached him from behind trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" The brunette waved her hand in front of his face.

Ryu blinked several times before he looked down at Hitomi.

"Boy, you ninjas get lost in thought, huh?" Hitomi placed her hands on her hips.

Ryu was slightly annoyed. "What do you want?"

Hitomi was suddenly shock by Ryu's rudeness. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was going to ask how is Kasumi doi-"

"She is fine. Now, leave and stay away from her." Ryu barked, striving pass Hitomi.

Stunned, Hitomi followed behind wanting to confront Ryu. "Hey! What's your problem? All I asked is if she was ok. Did I say something to offend you?"

Ryu didn't listen. He just kept walking away from her. Hitomi was still trailing behind. Since she and Kasumi were becoming friends, she needed to at least make an attempt to get along with Ryu. She didn't think that it would be that hard since she befriended Kasumi so easily. So far, it wasn't off to a good start. Plus, she felt that Ryu had the answers she was looking for.

"Look. Sorry if I offended you but I'm not your enemy. I'm just a friend." She stated.

"You are no friend of mine," Ryu announced.

"Well," Hitomi began, "we should try at least for Kasumi's sake. She has nobody except for us. She should really be happy. She needs it considering what she has been through. Besides, I wanted to ask you some questions."

Ryu stopped. "About what?"

Ryu had grown annoyed of Hitomi. He was at the point of walking out into the storm just to get away from her. Years of training prevented him from doing so.

Hitomi could hint the anger in Ryu's voice. "Kasumi told me you were in the Dead or Alive tournament. I was just wondering if you knew or met this guy I'm looking for. I forget his real name but I used to call him Ein. He was hanging around with this girl with purple hair. Her name was-"

"No." Ryu interrupted.

"But you didn't even let me finish," stated Hitomi.

"I don't care." He then proceeded to walk away from her.

Ryu knew who she was referring to. Hayate. He vaguely remembered him mentioning her in a conversation they had when he told him that he was found in Germany by a girl in the woods after he escape from DOATEC. If Ryu told her the truth, it will lead to more chaos.

"Geez," she muttered, catching up to him. "Why are you so mean to me? All I'm doing is asking. Is that so wrong?"

"Asking will get you killed," Ryu answered. "If you stick around here any longer, you might get hurt, and then Kasumi will only blame herself for it."

"I can take care of myself," Hitomi announced proudly.

"I will not be looking after you too," Ryu scoffed.

"Then don't. Besides, I can probably take better care of Kasumi than you. She doesn't need to be around someone who is so emotionless and mean like you. You don't even seem to care that she has a new friend."

"You don't know me! You don't know Kasumi! People like you don't live long when they are around shinobi like us." Ryu declared.

Hitomi felt threaten over what Ryu just said. Was he planning to kill her? "You don't care! I bet you don't care about Kasumi cause you are sounding like you don't like taking care of her. You might as well join her family in trying to kill her too. Kasumi deserves better than having you as a friend."

Fury riled up in Ryu. "What gives you the damn right to say I don't care about Kasumi? You think just because you show up all of a sudden and help her, you think you know what is best for her? If it wasn't for me, she probably wouldn't be alive right now. I placed my life on the line for her more times than she knows. So don't give me that crap saying that I don't care about Kasumi. She is the only person I will ever care about."

Ryu crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to apologize for her outburst. Hitomi remained quite as she processed the information Ryu just gave her. That's when Hitomi realize she took it too far. She really had no right to say he didn't care. That's also when Hitomi noticed something else.

"Ryu…do you like Kasumi?" Hitomi asked.

Irritated, Ryu walked to the front door. Hitomi went after him to apologize, but Ryu was already heading out the door.

"Hey! Ryu! Wait!" Hitomi ran out to the front door but by the time she made it to the entrance he was gone.

The rain came pouring down. It was almost to the point of freezing but it was what he needed. Ryu thought a walk in the rain would cool him down. Not even an hour of being acquainted, and already Hitomi could tell Ryu has feelings for Kasumi. Hayate found out too.

Growing up as a shinobi, he was taught to let go off all emotion. At a young age, he was told that expressing their emotions would one day get him killed. A lesson that his father kept telling him was to have a heart, but do not feel. Having a heart distance him from being a soulless murderer unlike several of his enemies. Showing affection would get him killed.

Yet, that feeling made him feel more human. More alive. Was that the same for Kasumi? She didn't want to be a kunoichi anymore. Her love for her family overpowered any other feeling even her own sadness and it was killing her every day that she couldn't be with them. That's why he had to be emotionless to everything and everyone. That would have to include Kasumi as well or he too will end up the same way.

Hitomi might also be right that she can do a better job at protecting Kasumi. She found her first before he was able to track her down. She brought her to Muramasa's and kept her company. Kasumi seemed to appreciate it. If he left her in charge of Kasumi, sooner than later, they would both wind up dead. Unless...The thought was too vile even for him. He would not scoop so low as to use an innocent person to complete his task. Only time could tell to see if he ever would.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi heard loud voices coming from down the hall. Ryu had closed the door, so she couldn't hear clearly. It sounded like Hitomi and Ryu arguing. If that was the case, she was ready to get out of bed and stop their argument. The pain on her chest prevented her from getting out of bed. It was only a few seconds afterwards that the yelling had stopped and the house was quite with the exception of the storm outside.

Kasumi was curious as to know what had happened. Did they get into a fight because of her? Probably. All the fights that had started were because she was the main cause. Kasumi brought the sheets over her shoulders. She looked outside the window seeing the rain hit against it. With the help of the storm, Kasumi was unable to fall asleep. A lot had happened in the past twenty four hours. She couldn't stop thinking of "what if's" scenarios. But the one in particular was Ryu.

His sudden kiss was shocking. It caught her off guard completely. More shocking was when she felt her heart beat race. She was scared but at the same time...delightful like she was a child again.

She was only able to admit to herself that she had slowly been developing feelings for him over the years. Ryu had consoled her yesterday and held her in his arms. It was a warm and beautiful feeling. She wanted to even kiss his lips that afternoon. Reality, however, stopped her.

Nothing good can develop from having a relationship with him. They can only be friends. Kasumi felt a tear fall on her check and onto her pillow. She whipped it away but more came after.

Her heart quicken once more. Was it from the thought of having Ryu only as a friend or that she wanted to protect her heart from the world? The many people she had trusted and loved had all abandoned her. Her heart was still trying to recover, yet she will always love the people who kept forcing her to run. She still held on to hope that one day that love they had for her will one day be restored even if she no longer desired to be a shinobi.

She looked up at the ceiling, the tears continuing to fall. So what if she start a relationship with Ryu? What harm will come from it?

A lot or none.

Thoughts consumed her mind of the fact of being next to Ryu every day. Waking up next to him every morning and lying in bed together at night. Having conversations that don't involve life or death. Preparing meals together. Kissing each other. It sounded like the life she always wanted, but what she really wanted was to go home. Didn't she?

Her main goal was to return home and reunite with her family or start a new one altogether. That goal had slowly slipped away everyday she ran away from them. It wasn't looking like a total loss. She was with Ryu.

Perhaps they should try to be together. She looked back to the window and continued to watch the rain fall. She grew tired of this life. She hated being a shinobi. Why would anyone want to be one? It took her away from everything she wanted to have...but it brought her to the person she didn't expected to fall for again.

Kasumi finally stopped crying. A new hope had risen. The hope of being with someone she was falling in love with. Love...that's right. Love. She was falling in love. She was finally able to close her eyes with the sense of being in love with the green-eyed Dragon Ninja.

~.~.~.~.~

The morning sun didn't rise. The clouds from last night's storm still consumed the sky. It was still raining but not as much as the night before. Hitomi hated days like these. Usually, she would open the curtains, jump around while throwing a few punches in the air, take a nice warm shower, and cook the best breakfast she can possibly make to start her day. But on days like this, she would just lay in bed all morning. They just seemed to depress her but there was no time for that.

She was already up and clean from a warm shower. Hitomi put on a new set of clean clothes from her bag, and was ready to start the day. Old man Muramasa was gracious enough to let her stay in his home and not let her sleep in a cheap hotel room. She could save the money. She didn't have much to begin with. Some of the money she came with was of the earnings she had saved for her father and his dojo. With the extra money, it would let her have enough to buy something nice for Kasumi.

Muramasa had let Hitomi in charge of his home while he went out to buy groceries. Ryu was nowhere in sight so that also made her responsible for Kasumi as well. Hitomi was worried that Ryu had actually abandoned Kasumi to join her family, but she truly was more worried of the fact that he was still mad at her and was planning to kill her after their little spat last night. She was dead set ready to apologize to him.

Hitomi ran into Kasumi's room. Peeking her head inside, Hitomi found the young girl still sleep. Kasumi had a smile to her face, reassuring to Hitomi that at least she was having pleasant dreams with no signs of discomfort from her wounds. With Ryu and Muramasa gone, Hitomi ran into the kitchen and began to raid it to find whatever she needed to prepare the perfect breakfast for her friend.

~.~.~.~.~

The black coat that Hayate had put on over his civilized clothes kept him from getting drenched. He left his village around dawn and was making his way to Muramasa's home. He held his sword under his coat, sealing it from the public. He brought it with him if he ran into any trouble. Mainly for protection against Ryu. Hayate was ready to defend himself one again and make sure Ryu doesn't punch him again. His jaw still ached from his last brawl with Ryu.

Hayate was approaching Muramasa's front door before he even realized it. He didn't knock on the door. Instead, he walked around the house as he poked his head through several windows. No one seemed to be home. He was distracted by a pleasant scent.

He was near the kitchen window when he smelled the familiar scent of Tamagoyaki, one of his favorite meals. He peeked through the window to see who was there. Hayate saw a brunette finishing up her cooking. Her back was to him so he didn't know who it was but knew it wasn't Kasumi. Hayate wanted her to turn around to see who it was. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar. The girl turned around to grab some plates near the window. He quickly moved away from the window just as fast.

Hayate only had a second to get a glimpse of her. He thought he was seeing things. The brunette looked like Hitomi. Hayate peeked his head through the window once again just to make sure. He was not mistaken.

The happy cooking brunette was Hitomi.

Singing a little tune to herself, Hitomi was too occupied to notice him staring through the window. She had a big smile on her face, placing a different meal in each plate. Hayate could recall her always being extremely happy when she cooked. It was her natural talent. Hitomi once tried to teach him to cook when he lived with her and her father. He failed miserably. Hitomi then placed the food in a tray. Slowly lifting it up, she made her way out of the kitchen to Kasumi's room.

Hayate quickly left the residents. He was confused._ 'Why is Hitomi here?'_

He had not seen Hitomi since before the fall of DOATEC. To see her again in a place where Kasumi should be left him with more questions. Questions that needed to be answered.

Hayate walked around the corner of the street looking back several times just to make sure he wasn't being followed.

~.~.~.~.~

"Breakfast," Hitomi sang.

She opened the door to Kasumi's room. The young kunoichi was still asleep with the same smile on her face. Hitomi placed the tray on the night stand beside her. She clapped her hands several times.

"Come on, Kasumi. It's time to get up."

Kasumi rubbed her eyes open, hearing the loud noises of Hitomi's clapping. Kasumi groan at the noises. Her ears were very sensitive as they started to ring. Hitomi towered over her with a smile.

"You sure are a morning person. Aren't you?" Kasumi yawned.

"And I'm guessing you are not. You are looking better this morning." Hitomi laughed. "Had a nice dream?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better, thank you," replied Kasumi, carefully sitting up. "And yes...I did have a nice dream."

Hitomi placed the tray over Kasumi's lap, handing her a pair of chopsticks. "Bon appetite."

Kasumi smiled, her eyes trailed the plates of food. "This looks amazing, Hitomi."

"Thank you," she said proudly, "well eat up."

Kasumi was grateful. She only feared that she would not be able to finish it all. Hitomi prepared so much food that it was more than she had seen that entire week. Sure enough, by the time she had taken a bite out of every meal and side dish, she was already stuffed. Hitomi was resourceful and ate her leftovers.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hitomi chewed on the leftovers.

"Seems very quiet," Kasumi stated.

"Muramasa left to buy some groceries a while ago, and I haven't seen Ryu since yesterday." Hitomi admitted.

Then Kasumi remembered that there was an argument last night. "Hitomi, what happen last night? I heard yelling."

Hitomi scratched the back of her head, trying to come up with the words to describe the incident. "Ryu and I got into a fight."

"What? Why?" Kasumi worried.

"You see, I was just asking him a few questions about Ein. I was hoping he knew about him and then he gave me an attitude. He got all protected. He told me to stay away from you and that I will get hurt. I told him that he was mean and that he probably doesn't care."

Kasumi toyed with her fingers. For as long as she could remember, Ryu had always been emotionless. He didn't really express his emotions like she did. But last night and the day before…

"Then what happened?"

"He told me that I had no right to say that he doesn't care. That he put his life on the line for you. He said that you are the only person he will care about. I knew I was out of line and I was going to apologize, but stupid me, I asked him if he likes you. Then he just stormed out. I swear Kasumi, I will apologize don't get mad at me too."

Kasumi smiled. "It's okay, Hitomi. I am not mad. As for Ryu, I can't speak for him. "

"I hope he'll forgive me." Hitomi worried.

Kasumi smiled again. "I'm sure he will. It's not like you told him you were going to kill him."

"I have a feeling he'll kill me. I bet if he gets a hold of me, he will break me like a twig. Kasumi, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kasumi asked

"Get him to be all over you."

"He is not all over me." She protested.

"Yes he is. Didn't you hear what I just said? He said you are the only person he will ever care about. Why else would he ignore the question?"

"Are we going over this again?" Kasumi stated, ignoring the question.

"Kasumi, you obviously don't notice that he is extremely protected of you. He doesn't even want me around. I bet he is jealous."

"Well…you could get hurt." Claimed Kasumi.

"That is not what I am getting at. The point is that he probably likes you and doesn't want to admit it because he is a guy. They try to act all macho in front of girls. You care about him too, right?"

"I...uh..." Kasumi blushed.

"Why don't you just admit it? What are you so afraid of?" Hitomi asked.

"Well...I guess...that he will reject me," Kasumi whispered. "And yes, I like him. So much it frightens me."

Hitomi just stared at Kasumi. It was as if she was struck in the head. Kasumi admitted it. Kasumi only wished that Hitomi stopped staring at her. It was if it was wrong to like him.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" Yelled Kasumi.

"Sorry," Hitomi said, laughing, "that's big, Kasumi."

"I know…and I want him to know, too. I just realized last night that Ryu and I can probably end up together. Maybe it's what I need. I don't want to think about the outcome. I just want to try."

_'Maybe that is the path I seek.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Ayane was getting frustrated that Hayate had not return yet. It was already a little pass noon, she had begun training the two new squads since dawn and they just took their first break of many.

_'Hayate should have been back by now.'_ She thought, tapping her for repeatedly. _'What is keeping him?'_

The rain had finally spotted with several rays on sunlight peeking from behind the clouds. Ayane began to pace around the courtyard. Nothing seems to make time go faster. She thought about getting her team up and going again. Yet, she felt she should try to do as Hayate asked for once and try to get their mother out of her room.

Walking into the main house, Ayane's pace slowed down as she reached her mother's room. She was about to slide the door open before she heard her name being called out.

"Ayane?"

Ayane slid the door open. She found her mother, Ayame, sitting in the center of the room. She looked rather pale and exhausted. She must have not eaten her dinner last night because the tray of food was placed to her side, untouched. She might have also not slept all night.

"My lady...?"

"Ayane," she spoke softly, "I told you, there is no need to call me that. I am your mother."

Ayane sighed. She bowed her head slightly and entered the room. "Forgive me, my lady. I must show my respect."

Ayame smiled slightly. "You look beautiful today."

Ayane's eyes widen. She was never given a complement like that. It seemed nice even if it was from her mother who said it. A blush form on her face.

"I bet a smile on your face will make you even more beautiful," Ayame added.

_'A smile?'_ Ayane thought.

She shook her head. Straightening up with a serious face, Ayane kneeled down and dropped her head down. "My lady…shouldn't you be out and about this afternoon?"

The smile on her face soon faded when her daughter asked her that. "No. I don't want to be seen in this state."

She paused slightly before she asked her youngest daughter of her brother's whereabouts. "Where is your brother?"

"He is out seeking Kasumi," was all Ayane could mutter out.

Hope rose up inside Ayame. Ayane could see it in her mother's eyes. Ayame was happy. Maybe her son has finally considered her proposal. She might get her family back. "Is he bringing her home?" she asked.

Lowering her gaze, Ayane simply replied, "No and if he is, she will probably be a corpse."

"What?" Ayame's face twisted to a shock expression.

Ayane took a deep breath and rose to her feet. Looking down at her mother, "We have a duty to the clan. We have to eliminate that traitor."

"Ayane!" Ayame cried out, "but she is your sister! How could you do this to her? She respected you all this time. Are you and your brother trying to kill me?"

"That traitor is no sister of mine," Ayane stated. "Kasumi only pity me. It was all to show that she had a better life than I did. I hated her and will always hate her. I never accept her as my sister and I never will."

Ayame could feel her heart suddenly stop. Sadness overpowered her whole body. She rose to her feet and embraced her daughter.

"Don't say that," Ayame spoke to Ayane, "Kasumi always wanted you to be with her. She loved you. You two were inseparable as children. If I could go back, I would never have let them take you away from me. We could have been a family."

Ayane couldn't move. She didn't want to relive the memories of her childhood. She hated her childhood. She was forced to live in the shadow of her older sister who was adored by everyone while she was despised for something that never was her fault.

"But I wouldn't." Ayane admitted to her mother. "Sometimes I wish I was never part of this family and it's a good thing you gave me up."

Ayame's legs gave out and she fell to floor. Ayane was stunned. Her words were harsh however she wasn't expecting this outcome. Ayane gathered her mother in her arms.

"My lady!" Ayane pleaded.

Ayame didn't move. She didn't want to. She just sat on the ground, staring into thin air. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her heart was shattering. Ayane called out for her. It was beginning to worry her. Ayane was about to retrieve a servant, however, was prevented from doing so. Ayame had grabbed hold of her arm.

"What happened to the little girl I saw grow up running for her sister?" Ayame whispered.

"What?" Ayane asked.

"Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this punishment?" Ayame asked.

Soon, Ayame falls back, letting Ayane's hand go. She had finally passed out.

"Mother...Mother...Mother...Lady Ayame!"

Several servants ran into the room, hearing Ayane's cries. They gathered Ayame from Ayane and set her in her bed. Ayane, unable to cope with the situation, she exited the room and ran into the courtyard. She caught her breath after realizing she was far away. She just jeopardized her mother's health.

_'I'm so sorry...mother but I just have to change for the clan. And I don't care who I'm related to. The traitor will die.'_

~.~.~.~.~

The walk in the rain was what he needed last night. He was able to cool off. Ryu had lost track of time as he thought things through. He didn't have a straight forward plan. They needed to be ahead of Hayate or they would soon end up injured or worse, dead. The best thing to do was to lay low until he came up with a better plan.

Ryu had changed into white t-shirt, black hoodie, and jeans he had stored in a safe house not from Muramasa's. Donning his ninja gear would draw suspicion. And more or less, bring trouble. His long brown hair was tied back in his usual ponytail. His bangs hid his face as he was making his way back to Muramasa's home. He had already neglected Kasumi long enough after storming out last night when he told her that he should have taken better care of her.

He made it clear that he will not be acting on his feelings anymore. He really didn't want to give Kasumi that hope of something developing between the two of them. Nothing would be the same. Hayate and Hitomi have already made the assumption that he liked her even more than he thought.

Ryu was already several feet from Muramasa's home when he sensed the presence of another. He was at the door and looked in every direction. He didn't bother to look up because he knew that someone was hiding from the roofs of the other surrounding buildings.

_'Didn't expect him to be this obvious. What is he waiting for?'_

Even though Ryu did not have any of his equipment, he will fight in any way possible to keep Kasumi safe. Ryu was side tracked when the front door swung open. Hitomi nearly dumped into him.

"Sorry about that," she stated, "can I help you?"

"It is me, Hitomi," Ryu replied.

"Ryu?" Hitomi asked surprised. "Wow. I never would have thought you looked like that."

Annoyed, Ryu than felt the sense disappeared. Looking up to where he knew Hayate was hiding; he couldn't help but ask, _'Why did he leave all of a sudden?'_

"Can I talk to you?" Hitomi asked, timidly.

Ryu looked down to Hitomi. "Fine."

Smiling, Hitomi began, "Look, I am sorry for what happened last night. You were right I was out of line. Kasumi is just a real good friend and I am just trying to look after her like you."

Ryu was more distracted by the fact that they were no longer being spied on. It stopped when Hitomi came into view. _'She is the reason he left…..So he cares about her.'_

"She deserves better than this. That's why we need to stick together and help Kasumi in her hard time. Can we just get pass this?" asked Hitomi.

Ryu nodded and accepted her apology.

"Alright," he paused a moment then gently pushed her inside.

"Hey! What the heck? I thought we were cool?" Hitomi declared with scowl on her face.

"We are being watched. I'm just being precautious." Ryu remarked locking the door behind him. "Try not to leave this place without me or Muramasa."

"You mean they found Kasumi?" Hitomi questioned.

"Yes, but we are alright for now. There is only one of them. We shouldn't leave Kasumi alone. Any chance they get, they will try to kill Kasumi. They will not strike in broad day light or any civilians," Ryu stated.

Hitomi shivered at the thought of being stalked. "So, do you think Kasumi will be okay if she is hanging around with me?"

"You are not scared?" he asked.

Gathering her courage, Hitomi crossed her arms. "Of...of course not. I'm just worried about Kasumi."

"Like I said, they will not strike in broad day light or hurt any civilians. They will not expose themselves to the public. Just do what I ask and don't go anywhere. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hitomi joked with a salute.

Satisfied with her response, Ryu went further into the house. He paused before turning to Hitomi. "Where is Kasumi?"

"She wanted to take a shower. She should be out by now. I let her borrow some of my clothes until we get her some of her own," Hitomi replied.

"I'm going to check up on her."

~.~.~.~.~

He knew for a fact that Ryu was aware of his presence. Hayate was making his way back towards his village. He had long overdue his welcome. Truth to the matter, he wanted to catch another glimpse at Hitomi. He wanted to speak to her personally.

Yet, with her being with Ryu and Kasumi that would be nearly impossible. Hayate was overwhelmed with the thought of seeing Hitomi and how he would have to play a new set of challenges that presented themselves.

_'Time to think things over. For the good of the clan and Hitomi.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi was soaking wet as she exited the shower. All the grime and dirt have been cleaned off her body. Kasumi felt more refresh than ever. Her auburn hair had return to its normal shade even shinning at some points. She was patting herself dry, avoiding the wounds she was given by Ayane. With all the blood that she had lost the day before, she was somewhat surprised that she had been able to walk. Perhaps Muramasa had used some magical herbs that let her recuperate faster.

Wearing a towel around her body, Kasumi stood in front of the mirror brushing out her long hair. A sad smile was on her soft pink lips. She wasn't sure how to approach Ryu about her feelings towards him.

She wasn't even sure Ryu would even consider her as someone he would want to be with. Hitomi was convinced he would but she doubted it. Since Ryu decided to help elude her brother, he had acted strange. He tried to make her realize that she needed his help. He acted rather coldly to her that night, but then held her in his arms to keep her warm and comforted her when she needed it. He held her while she slept in his lap and protected her from her clan. He was willing to take the blame for her. And from what Hitomi said, did not what to answer the now infamous question: Does he like Kasumi?

Kasumi leaned over the sink closer to the mirror. She traced the cut on her cheek. She frowned. Ryu had seen the worst of her. She felt worthless. Ryu had lingered around beautiful women before. She had always doubted that she was one. Ryu probably only sees her as a child who always needs help. She stood no chance. That kiss he gave her was for pity not love.

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu knocked several times at Kasumi's door. No answer came. _'Perhaps she is still in the shower.'_

Ryu backed away from the door and headed back down the hall. He had failed to notice the bathroom door open and someone slipping out. He ran straight into Kasumi.

Kasumi yelp as she fell into Ryu's arms. She had slipped onto dripping water. Kasumi had closed her eyes when she nearly fell into Ryu.

"Kasumi," Ryu worried, "are you alright?"

Kasumi was blushing in five different colors. She was being held in Ryu's arms, half-naked with only a towel in between then, hiding her frame from his view. Ryu could also feel the tension that built when he felt certain areas of Kasumi's back expose to him by his fingers. Ryu could feel the softness of her naked skin. He too had a hard time moving.

"Kasumi...?"

They just remained that way until Hitomi showed up. "Hey what's going-"

Hitomi couldn't really tell what had occurred. They were either embracing each other or something else happened.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but not in the hall," Hitomi joked.

Kasumi turned and even darker shade of red, finally recovered, and escaped Ryu's hold. "It's nothing. We just bumped into each other." She insisted.

"Yeah, sure," Hitomi laughed, "come on Kasumi, let's get you dressed."

Hitomi pushed Kasumi into her room, closing the door behind them. Ryu just walked away. His face was flushed. How could Hitomi think they were doing more?

Hitomi had her head against the door waiting to hear something. She only heard Ryu walk away. Hitomi turned to the embarrassed Kasumi, who hid under her bed sheets.

"When you said that you liked Ryu I didn't expect you to throw yourself at him." Hitomi laughed.

"I fell." Kasumi murmured under the sheets.

"Didn't look like it where I was standing." Hitomi kept laughing. "It was more like you were smothering him with your breasts."

"You have a dirty mind, Hitomi." Kasumi yelled.

"Blame American TV," Hitomi joked.

"I can never show my face to Ryu ever again," she yelled out.

"Yes you can. Now, get dressed, so you can tease him." Encouraged Hitomi.

Kasumi grabbed the clothes that were lying on the bed and brought them into her sheets so she can dress herself.

"So how long have you've known Ryu?" Hitomi asked.

"We…we've known each other…since we were children?" Kasumi mumbled under the sheets.

"That explains why you like him. Not to mention that he is really good looking," laughed Hitomi. "Aaaww, how cute. You like your childhood crush!"

"It's not like that…He was my brother's best friend."

"Wait. 'Was?'" Asked Hitomi.

"Since Ryu is aiding me, I guess they are no longer friends. I wish they still are. They've been friends longer than I can remember. It's a shame for them to be fighting over me." Kasumi stated, disappointedly.

Kasumi was finally dressed into Hitomi's blue jeans and a white shirt. She sat on the edge of her bed, removing her yellow hair ribbon from the hilt of her sword that lay on the night stand. She felt responsible for being the cause of the end of great friendship.

"This just proves more that he likes you."

Kasumi blushed. "When I was younger, I was never allowed to be around him by myself."

"Why?" she asked. "Is it because you liked him?"

"You know, Hitomi," Kasumi paused, gathering her hair back and tying it with her ribbon, "you sure ask a lot of questions."

"I am just curious like a bee," she admitted, "You are an interesting person."

"Oh," Kasumi smiled, "I guess it was because he was older than me and maybe people thought he would take advantage of me. He was always so quiet and caring towards me. I guess he had to be since he was friends with my brother."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know what it is but I'm being drawn to him more than before," Kasumi admitted.

"I bet your brother was very over protected of you," wondered Hitomi.

"He was and Ryu also," replied Kasumi.

"Hey, Kasumi. What's the name of your brother? I don't think you mention it before." Hitomi stated.

"I didn't? I thought I did."

_'Didn't I?'_

~.~.~.~.~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Kasumi pondered in her mind. She really thought she had told Hitomi the name of her brother. It may have slipped her mind. She was not used to telling everyone her life's story. She had no one to tell, the only person she could tell already knew everything about her.

"Ssssssoooo, are you going to tell me?" asked Hitomi.

"Huh," Kasumi replied, "oh, sorry about that. Yes…um…His name is Haya-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Ryu, who was on the other side, asked permission to enter. Hitomi gave him the okay and he did so. Kasumi could feel her face flush. Hitomi giggled to herself at Kasumi's flushed expression. Ryu was puzzled by the girls' actions.

"Are you two alright?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"We're fine," the girls said in unison.

Ryu could only focus his attention on Kasumi. The auburn hair kunoichi had her hands to her back, her gaze to the ground looking at her feet to avoid eye contact with him. Her cheeks held a slight blush of pink. Ryu couldn't really tell if it was make-up or something else. Make-up doesn't suit her. She had a natural beauty. She had no need for it. The clothes she was wearing wasn't suiting her either.

"Kasumi, we need to get you some new set of clothes." Ryu stated.

Kasumi looked down at her clothes. She had a questionable look on her face. However, she knew where he was headed with it. She couldn't keep asking Hitomi to let her borrow some of her clothes.

"But I don't have any money to buy any-"

"It's alright. I will lend you some." Ryu then turn to Hitomi," I'll lend you some as well."

"I'm fine with the clothes I have...but since you are willing to give me some cash I will accept your offer. Can I get some new fighting gloves instead?" Hitomi grinned.

Ryu and Hitomi were suddenly startled by an erupted laughter. They face to the culprit who was none other than Kasumi. She couldn't help herself. Hitomi joined the laughter as she stood next to Kasumi. Ryu didn't notice the small smile that had appeared on his lips. It was due to the sight of seeing Kasumi laughing after such a long time. She was slowly recovering.

~.~.~.~.~

"Ayane, what are you doing here?"

Hayate was half way towards his village when Ayane had spotted him. Ayane remained silent as her brother demanded for an answer. Something was bothering Hayate, but she couldn't tell what.

"Ayane, I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"You were taking so long. I thought something happened to you. So I came looking for you." Ayane remarked.

"I gave you orders to-"

"And I have done what you said. I just thought I could be of more use if I come and help you," she declared.

Ayane bowed respectfully. Hayate shook his head. Not to her, but to himself.

The Mugen Tenshin Master had finally reached his limit. He could not figure out what he was to do. Hayate thought about everything on his way back. While he may have had one of the most skilled clans in all Japan, Kasumi and Ryu were easily out doing them and now had a dear friend on their side, Hitomi.

The friendly brunette did care for him a lot. And she always tried to protect others. He was beginning to lose all hope of ever having to speak to her the longer she stayed with Ryu and Kasumi. It was hurting him for when he finally thought of what to do at that very moment.

"You want to be useful, Ayane?" He asked, "Than kill Kasumi and whoever, Ryu...anyone with her…I don't care how you do it. Just make sure it is done. "

He lied. Of course he cared. He just ordered the execution of an innocent girl, his best friend, and his sister.

Ayane grinned and bowed. "Understood."

_'What the hell did I just do?'_

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu was starting to regret ever tagging along with the two girls. He felt the need to protect them after finding out Hayate had been stalking them. Ryu also did not want to leave Kasumi alone again. He never knew when the Mugen Tenshin were going to strike. However, he felt he would pick fighting them over shopping with two teenage girls.

He didn't like that they would take forever at one store, deciding on a single pair of pants while gossiping. He was being annoyed. He had the same experience when he took his apprentice shopping not that long ago.

The thing that annoyed Ryu the most other than being stuck caring all the merchandise the girls bought was that he was being surrounded by so many unwanted people. It was more like being swoon by love struck women. Ryu would now and then get hit on by a girl who would stare at him before approaching him. They would fond over of how handsome he was, what a gentleman he is for accompanying two girls shopping, or giving him their phone numbers. He would ignore them and just focus his attention on the two girls he came there with.

Both Kasumi and Hitomi, without him knowing, would look back every time a girl approached him. Hitomi would laugh as Kasumi seemed to show a bit of jealousy. Kasumi would just end blushing in embarrassment after Hitomi would point it out. Hitomi would eventually try to give her friend comfort after she state that Ryu would blow them off, but added out loud, to her amusement, that it was because he liked her causing people to look at them. It would just made Kasumi sink into more embarrassment. Hitomi would just keep on laughing.

Kasumi ignored her friend as she would pick out any cute pink shirt to match with the rest of her outfits and would tell Hitomi some of her most cherish memories as a child. She would occasionally get a glance of Ryu out of the corner of her eye. He was keeping a look out on her like always. Kasumi would just smile at the thought of finally having Ryu all to herself and that he will return her feelings.

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane didn't bring anything major that would not help her kill her half-sister. Even some clothes. She had to steal some to blend in with the crowd. The jacket she had on concealed her smaller weapons.

She was more than overjoyed at the fact that Hayate gave her full permission to go after Kasumi herself and in any way she wanted to. All that was left was for her to find her prey and had a pretty good idea where to start.

~.~.~.~.~

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

Hayate could sense a form of guilt rising inside him. Hitomi didn't deserve to die. If anything, he had a debt that had to be paid. If she didn't find him, he might as well be running around with no memory of who he was or dead.

The villagers and servants he strove right by greeted him. He didn't respond and just made them worry over their master. He felt horrible for what he was becoming. He realized that it was a burden that any leader had to carry.

Hayate made his way to his mother's room once he reached the main house when a servant nearly ran into him. He was surprised at what the young servant was caring in her hands. A bowl of water mixed with blood in it while a rag hung from the side.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Master Hayate," the girl cowered, "forgive me. I was just attending to Lady Ayame."

"What happened to my mother?" Hayate demanded.

"Earlier today...she nearly passed out after speaking to Ayane. We send her to get some rest but when we came back to check up on her..."

"What happened?" Hayate kept demanding.

"She tried to take her on life by slitting her wrists. I'm so sorry Master Hayate. We should have taken better care of her."

Pushing the girl to the side, Hayate ran into his mother's room. He slid her door open to find her laying in her futon. Her skin was so pale that it made her look older than she actually was. Her wrists were bonded to keep the blood from coming out. There was also another person inside the room with her. His father.

"Hayate," Shiden spoke.

Hayate walked into the bedroom and sat on the opposite side of his father with his mother in between them.

"I should have taken care of her..." Hayate whispered. "None of this should have ever happen. Why didn't Ayane tell me?"

Shiden looked down at his ill wife. "Your mother has reached her peak and could no longer stand living with her own children at war with one another. She has lost the will to live. We are lucky that we have not lost her...yet."

"So this is our fault?" Hayate asked.

His father gave him no answer. Instead, he held Ayame's hand in his own. No matter what he did in the past, he would always love his wife even if he didn't show it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hayate asked.

"Only you could answer that," Shiden answered.

"I don't know. I don't know whether I should pardon Kasumi or have her killed." Hayate admitted.

He was showing weakness. His doubt was strong. He couldn't feel more of a failure to his own father, the former Mugen Tenshin Master.

"You are the Mugen Tenshin Master now. The bond between you and your sister is strong. Whatever you do, your fate will always intertwine with hers as well as Ayane." Shiden stated, "The path you three have set to be in was not the one you all follow now. They were chosen by you. Hayate, you have the power to end this now if you so desire it or suffer the consequences for it. More people will die. If it is not your mother than it will be someone else you once cared so much for. Can you live with that fate?"

Hayate remained still. His father's words and wisdom have struck a chord. No, he could not live with the fact that he could have been the cause of his mother's death or the fact that he had sent Ayane to kill Hitomi. Yet, he was still uncertain about Kasumi and Ryu. They were two people that he trusted the most. Their fates were still left in the air.

"I must go now," Hayate bowed respectfully towards his father.

"Take care, my son," his father said, "I will watch over the village and your mother in your absence."

Hayate nodded and left the room. Sliding the door behind him, he ran out as fast as his feet could carry him. Shiden took a deep breath. Ayame's hand was still in his. Giving her a pat on it, he knelt down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"May things go well...for the good of our family." Shiden whispered to his wife.

~.~.~.~.~

The sun has finally set by the time Kasumi's stomach was growling for attention. She had not eaten since Hitomi had fed her that morning. What was even worse was that her feet were aching. The shoes she had borrowed from Hitomi were a size too small and were feeling tight on her feet. Kasumi was pleading for a place to sit down at the busy mall and rest after ten minutes.

"I told you to buy those nice comfortable shoes that we saw at that boutique but nnnnnnooooo. You just wanted to stay with my clothes on." Hitomi joked sarcastically with a giggle.

"I just can't decide what to wear," Kasumi joked back, rubbing her feet.

Hitomi grabbed several bags that Ryu was carrying and gave it to her. "Here! You bought like a million things today. Now put on whatever is in there and we will wait for you so that we can eat. And hurry up because some people are starving."

Kasumi was about to protest about the items inside the bags, but Hitomi pointed a finger to the restroom of the mall for her to change. Kasumi headed out, looking back at her to friends. Making her way pass the crowd, Kasumi just went inside without another word. Unknowing to her, someone was following her.

"You should have gone with her," Ryu stated, his gaze never leaving Kasumi. An uneasy feeling overwhelmed him.

Hitomi turned to the concerned Dragon Ninja, "We are in public right? You said they won't attack us in public. Besides she is going to change. Don't get upset that you can't go in after her. Have some sense of control."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"How gullible are you? You obviously like Kasumi...hey…what are you doing?" Hitomi was interrupted when Ryu started to give her multiple bags that belonged to her.

"I don't know what you are taking about, and for the record I am not your personal bagman."

"Wait, Ryu a little help," Hitomi pleaded as she struggled to hold everything.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi slipped into a pink blouse and a demi skirt with matching pink boots. The bags Hitomi had given her had also had some make-up inside that she picked out for her along with several undergarments. She went her way towards the sink. The mirror above the sink was perfect for her to see her reflection and apply some make-up. Kasumi set the bags in the ground. She opened the blush she had purchased and put it over her cheeks. It began to cover the slash on her cheek. Satisfied with the result, she smiled. She only wish her clothes and make up could cover up the cut on her forearm.

"I think Ryu will like it...Maybe I should add some of that lipstick Hitomi got me." Kasumi whispered to herself.

Kasumi reached down into the bag to grab the lipstick. When she was unable to find it, she ducked down to dig through the bags until she was able to find it. She rose up again and looked back into the mirror. She was startled to see someone behind her. She shook her head but the person was still there. Kasumi turned around and found that she really wasn't hallucinating.

"Ayane!"

"Master Ryu must be sick if he has any interest in you."

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate ran as fast as his feet could. He had to prevent Hitomi's death by any means necessary. He will never be able to live down the fact that she could be killed by Ayane, or that Ayane tells her that he ordered her execution just because he couldn't handle things properly.

He had been angry at Ayane for not telling him of their mother's condition. What other secrets was Ayane keeping from him?

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi was taking her time. Ryu also couldn't shake the feeling of something was about to happen. He paced around a bit, looking back at the restroom on the other side of the courtroom every time he turned around.

"I know that you are ninja, but aren't you guys like really good at waiting?" Hitomi asked.

All of her bags were at her feet since she couldn't possibly carry them for too long. She was tapping the tip of her shoes on the floor waiting for Kasumi. Anything to keep her from thinking about food.

"How would you know anything about what we do?" asked Ryu.

"Well, I kind of get it off of movies, you know," she smiled, "also I know that my friend, Ein, is a ninja too. He told me himself when he got his memories back."

Ryu just stared at her. _'Hayate told her he is a shinobi? Why?'_

"If he told you that much, then you should know his real name, right?" he asked.

"I did...but I forgot," she admitted shamefully.

Ryu was relief. If she knew that Ein and Hayate are the same person, she might have a heart attack. What will be even worse is that she would find out that he is the one trying to kill Kasumi. It wasn't in his plan to care for Hitomi, but because Kasumi was getting attached to her than he felt he had no other choice.

Wanting to change the subject, Ryu asked her, "Kasumi is taking her time. Why don't you go inside to see what is keeping her?"

Hitomi shrugged. "I don't what is it with you, but I think she is okay. But if makes you feel any better and calms you down, I will go and check on her."

Hitomi made a sour face towards him before smiling back at him. Ryu ignored her and crossed his arms over his chest, looking out for anything suspicious. There was just something out of place. Hitomi just made her way towards the bathroom, if she was able to make it through the crowd. Ryu knew something was wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling any longer. Maybe Hitomi was right, he needs to calm down.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi dodged out of the way as Ayane threw a kunai at her direction. The kunai impale itself into the mirror Kasumi was just using, shattering on impact. Kasumi was on her feet ready to take on her sister. Furious, Ayane kicked Kasumi's chest that send her flying into the wall. Kasumi flinched in pain. The blow to her chest was at the center of the wounds Ayane had given to her in their previous battle.

Kasumi slumped down on the floor placing her hand over her chest wound. Blood was oozing through her new clothes, socking them. Ayane smirked as she towered over her sister.

"Did you really think that you and Master Ryu could just live happily ever after? Time to wake up from your little dream world."

A tap was felt on Ayane's shoulder. She turned around only to be greeted by a fist to her face. Ayane stumbled to the ground. Her nose began to bleed while a bruise was forming on her cheek. Ayane looked up her attacker to see Hitomi.

"You?" Ayane stated recognizing her immediately. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

Hitomi was startled. She may had tried to save her friend, only know she was surprised to see who was attacking her.

_'Oh my gosh. I know this girl. She knows Ein.'_

"This is none of your business. Stay out of this." Ayane yelled, whipping away the blood from her nose.

Angered, Hitomi fought back, "Anyone who picks a fight with my friends is my business."

"Hitomi, run," Kasumi pleaded.

"Shut up you bitch," Ayane yelled back.

Ayane stared back at Hitomi. She hated her just as much as she hated Kasumi. All because Hayate liked to spend time with them and not her. Ayane didn't care if Hitomi had help Hayate. No one will be taking him away from her again. Not Kasumi. Not Ryu. And especially, not Hitomi.

"Why are you trying to hurt Kasumi?" Hitomi asked.

"Because she is a traitor," Ayane said, "she will die along with you."

Ayane was about to struck her with a kunai when she was clobbered by Kasumi who flung a shopping bag to her head. Ayane collapsed forward leaving Hitomi in awe. Kasumi grabbed Hitomi's wrist and exited the restroom as fast as they could. Ayane was stun but quickly rose to her feet and ran after them. She was not going to fall for that trick again.

Ryu began to gather their things when he spotted the girls making their way towards him. He saw that something was wrong though. Kasumi was bleeding and Hitomi was running right behind her looking back at the restroom as they pushed through the crowd. From a distance, he could see Ayane following them.

"Ryu...we are...being..." Kasumi muttered out of breath.

"I know. Let's go."

Ryu made the girls run ahead him while he trailed behind, exiting the mall leaving some of their belongings behind. Glancing at the furious Ayane pushing her way through the crowd, it gave them enough time to get a head start. Ryu was able to catch up with the girls who were waiting for him inside a cab. Ryu jumped in and commanded the driver to put the cab in gear. Ayane had finally managed to maneuver out of the crowd. However when she headed to the last spot that she saw Ryu and the girls, they were long gone. Ayane just cursed in anger for letting them escape once again.

~.~.~.~.~

The house was completely dark and no one seemed to be home. More likely it looked like it had been abandoned. Entering through an unlocked window, Hayate made his way through the house looking through every room to see if anyone was there or if any corpse was left. Nobody was there.

Hayate was beginning to think that they were all out and haven't returned yet. He wanted to stay until they came back to clear things up with Hitomi. Hayate spotted her gym bag in one of the rooms. He remembered she would take it everywhere with her. It was old and falling apart. It had her name written on it. She said it was a gift from her mother. He went through it only to find a pile of dirty closed and shoes, and at the bottom of it all, a photograph. He picked it up to see it was a picture of him and her. They were both wearing karate gear in front of her father's dojo. A memento for his first day of learning karate.

Hayate remembered taking the picture. He could not remember any of his memories and his name then. Hitomi insisted on taking a picture together that way he would make new memories. She asked her father to take the picture for them. And he gladly did. She wanted to preserve the memory for him.

They looked happy. He was happy. That time he was Ein were the happiest days of his life before he came back to his reality. He turned the photograph over to find a drawing of heart and in the center two names: Hitomi and Ein.

Hayate's heart sunk. Now, he knew why Hitomi was in Japan. She was looking for him. No, she was looking for Ein.

Hayate placed the photograph inside a hidden pocket of his jacket to keep it safe before he vanished out the window he came in.

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi had finish patching up Kasumi and sank into one of the large beds of the hotel room. It wasn't a very large room but it was still large enough for all three of them with two beds, a couch near the window and a desk on the far corner. Ryu insisted they do not return to Muramasa's home and hide in a hotel room for the night. He called Muramasa to warn him that Ayane might be on her way over. Muramasa told him not to worry, while he was at his shop, he stated he would make his way to the Hayabusa Village with all of their belongings. Hitomi wanted her gym bag. It had the only picture she took with Ein.

"We should be safe here for tonight. Tomorrow, we will head to my village. We'll be safer there." Ryu assured the two girls

Kasumi nodded as she sat next to Hitomi. Hitomi was just left with more questions than answers. Ayane wanted to kill her. She just didn't know was it for defending Kasumi or something else. Since she was introduced to her by Ein, Ayane was never friendly towards her. She must hate her. It also looked like she hated Kasumi. So why is she trying to kill her too?

"Hitomi are you okay?" Kasumi asked. Kasumi was in a new set of clothes and threw out the blood stained ones.

"Huh. Oh, just thinking about something...Hey, Kasumi, that girl that we fought...I met her before at the tournament...Her name slips my mind but...Why is she trying to kill you?" Hitomi asked.

Ryu was worried. Hitomi would know the truth after all and he didn't know how she will take it. He just hoped she won't do anything rash that would upset Kasumi.

"Ayane...is my sister," Kasumi said, "Her task is to kill me."

Hitomi just stop listening the minute Kasumi said Ayane is her sister. _'Wait...What?'_

~.~.~.~.~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Sisters?" Hitomi kept repeating in a hush tone.

Sitting by her side, Kasumi remained silent. She didn't know what to do or what to say to her. Hitomi was having a hard time believing that she and Ayane where even related. One question arose out of the many that form: how does Hitomi know Ayane?

In their little battle earlier that day, Ayane was furious at Hitomi for interfering. Ayane recognized her. So they knew each other on a personal level and not a glance. Hitomi stared into space for what seemed like a good five minutes repeating the same word over and over again. She was as stiff as a board just sitting on the bed. Kasumi was getting concerned.

"Uh, Hitomi?" Kasumi asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Ryu, who had leaned against the furthest wall away from them, just watched the two. With no luck on getting Hitomi's attention, Kasumi looked at Ryu before she turned her attention back to Hitomi.

"Hitomi?"

This time Kasumi slammed her hands together in front of Hitomi's face. It broke Hitomi from her trance and caused her to fall back onto the floor.

"Hitomi! Are you okay?" Kasumi asked her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Hitomi stumbled up to her feet and straighten up. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. It's just that...ugh. You know I think I need to get some fresh air if you don't mind. Don't worry I won't go far. Bye."

Hitomi grabbed her demi jacket and quickly exited the room. She walked down the hall to the elevator. A nice walk is what she needs to think things through.

"Hitomi wait," Kasumi called out.

"Let her go, Kasumi," Ryu uttered from his spot, "she needs time to comprehend what you just told her. Right now we need to focus on you."

Ryu pushed himself off the wall and walked straight towards her. He towered over Kasumi, who was still sitting on the bed. Kasumi gazed up at the Dragon Ninja. It's been awhile since they were alone. She could feel her cheeks flush. Kasumi then just turned her head away. She felt his hand lift her chin while his other hand traced over the cut on her cheek. She had washed away the make-up so the cut was visible again.

"It's fading," he stated, "it will be gone sooner than you think."

His fingertips tracing over her skin was teasing her. She closed her eyes as she felt heart beat quicken. Kasumi opened her hazel eyes once more and removed his hands from her frame. She scooted off the bed, away from him, walking towards the window. They were up so high that she thought she could see the whole city. Looking at the view, Kasumi peaked out of the corner of her eye to see Ryu making his way to stand next to her. He sensed something was off.

"What's troubling you, Kasumi?" Ryu pulled her away from the window.

His hands were placed on the sides of her shoulders. Whatever was troubling her was making him uneasy. He was determined to find out what was the problem if he was serious on helping her through her turmoil.

"It's nothing, Ryu. Really. I am just a little tired. That's all. Please don't get too worried over me. I can take care of myself," said Kasumi, not making eye contact with the Dragon Ninja.

"Kasumi," Ryu informed in a serious tone, "don't lie to me. Something is troubling you. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Her feelings for him were setting a blaze that she couldn't extinguish. Kasumi could feel her heartbeat race again. She remembered telling Hitomi that she wanted him to know how she felt but she feared his rejection. Now, was the perfect opportunity to tell him.

"Ryu..." Kasumi whispered.

"Yes, Kasumi..."

Her heartbeat was beating so fast that she could barely hear herself think. She could feel her palms become sweaty. The confidence she had was fading and she was turning back to the timid girl once again. All because the thought of rejection devouring her thoughts with Ayane's voice as her taunts.

_"Master Ryu must be sick if he has any interest in you."_

_"Did you really think that you and Master Ryu could just live happily ever after? Time to wake up from your little dream world."_

"Never mind," she whispered.

Kasumi walked away from him. Ryu wanted to know what she had to say. It was irritating him that Kasumi couldn't tell him and rather walk away from it than confront it. Ryu grabbed hold of Kasumi's wrist pulling her gently back towards him.

"Kasumi, I told you, whatever it is, you can tell me," he told her, caressing her cheek.

Kasumi placed a hand over his. It felt wonderful. Her heart wasn't beating as fast as before though. Ryu brought her petite body closer to him until their bodies practically touched. Kasumi could see Ryu's darken emerald eyes gazing upon on her. She flushed for she noticed that their faces were inches away from each other's. She was so close to finally able to taste his lips.

"Ryu...what am I to you?"

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi just walked up and down the streets. She couldn't believe that Kasumi and Ayane are sisters. They didn't look like they were even related. Despite physical features, Kasumi was so nice and sweet while Ayane was too bitter and mean. But reflecting back on what Kasumi told her when they were getting to know each other, it made sense for Ayane's behavior in the fight.

_"My sister did this to me. She hates me with a passion. We were once so close. We were the best of friends when we were younger. We told each other everything. All our secrets. It feels like it was all a dream after she found out we were related. All I have ever done to her was tried to be her friend and sister. She shuts me out every time I try to get close to her."_

Kasumi's life seems to be an unending battle with her family. They ban together to take her out while she has to suffer the pain of being separated from them. Her brother led the attacks and Ayane as an insecure sister who wants her dead more than anything in the world. Hitomi could hint that maybe Ayane was just jealous.

However, there were some missing pieces. The only thing that was leaving her puzzled is how did Ein fit into all of this.

There was a connection between Ein, Ayane, and Kasumi. She was more convinced than ever that the Kasumi person that Ein was talking about when they first met was and is the Kasumi she became friends with. It was more than a coincidence that he knew a girl name Kasumi, and happened to know Ayane and she is related to Kasumi. Hitomi try to remember Ein's real name. She might have more to put the pieces together if she could just remember his name. She might it remember if she saw him again. All she knew that it start with "Hay-"

The final key is missing to unravel the truth. Hitomi was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was going. She slammed into an unknown male, knocking herself down to the ground.

"Ouch." Hitomi yelled, as she rubbed her backside.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked up at the man she just bumped into. Her jaw dropped as she realized it was none other than the man she came all the way from Germany looking for. Ein.

"E-Ein? I…can't...believe this. It's really you." Hitomi pushed herself up as Ein stood in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't really seeing things. But she wasn't mistaken. It was him.

"I was looking for you," he admitted.

"I can't believe…wait a minute. How…how did you even know I was here? I've been looking for you? Who told you I was even here? Did you call my dad?" Hitomi asked.

"I am a ninja, remember?"

"Sorry. I forgot..." Hitomi's mind wandered before the whole Ayane situation finally popped up. "That girl, Ayane. The one that you were with at the Dead or Alive tournament, you know that she is trying to kill my friend Kasumi, right?"

He grabbed her arm and forced her into a nearby alley, away from wondering ears.

"Hitomi, what did they tell you?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

"Who told me what? I am not going to answer your question until you answer mine," Hitomi exclaimed, "Did you know? Well?"

He shook his head in defeat. He will not be able to get out of it as easily as he had hoped.

"Yes. I know." He admitted.

Shaking his hands off her, Hitomi slapped him in the face. She was getting angry with him. More or less, she was just shocked. How could he not do anything about it? Her friend was suffering at Ayane's hand.

"Exactly how do you know Ayane? I assume that you know Kasumi, too? You know…tall as me, hazel eyes, same hair color as yours. What are Ayane and Kasumi to you? Tell me." Hitomi demanded.

He placed a palm on his face while avoiding her glare. It just occurred to him that neither Ryu nor Kasumi had told her who he really is. He told her his name before but maybe she didn't make the connection just yet. She will once he tells her. That was something he couldn't avoid anymore.

"Ayane and Kasumi are...my sisters." He muttered.

Hitomi's eyes widen in horror. It was too much to know Ayane was Kasumi's evil sister but to know he too was related to her. What was worse is that he is the one who was leading the attacks to try and kill Kasumi. Hitomi began to back away from him.

"It's because of you? You...you're the reason...why Kasumi...oh my gosh?" Hitomi babbled.

"Hitomi..." He reached out for her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" She yelled, slapping his hand away. "What kind of brother are you? Trying to kill your own sister when she herself risked her own life for yours. You even send Ayane to kill her? Were you trying to kill me too, Hayate?"

In the fit of rage, Hitomi finally remembered his name. "Answer me you coward!"

"Hitomi, let me explain," Hayate tried to walk closer to her but she just backed away and stood ready to fight. Her hands close to her face with her eyes squinting in rage.

"You are sick," she yelled. "You have taken things too far. I've only known Kasumi for a little bit but we have become the best of friends. Kasumi deserves better than to have someone like you as a brother. At least now she has me and Ryu."

"You know that I am not like that, Hitomi," Hayate pleaded.

"No." Hitomi shouted. "I knew Ein. I don't know you. You are nothing but a killer and a liar."

"Hitomi, please," Hayate reached for the picture in his pocket when all of a sudden Hitomi stumbled forward falling on the ground.

She was struck from behind by none other than Ayane. She had a large bruise on her right cheek and dried up blood from her nose. Startled by the surprise attack, Hayate dropped the picture right next to Hitomi.

"Ayane?!" Hayate sneered.

"Master Hayate," Ayane responded, "I'm just following your orders. She was helping the traitor. She has to die. You gave me the right to do it."

Fearing to make matters worse, Hayate watched Hitomi pick up the picture of the two of them. She glanced at Hayate. He had taken her prized possession. Closing her eyes, Hitomi crumbled the picture in her hand, no longer wanting to remember the time she spent with him.

Ayane took out her pair of kunai and was going to strike Hitomi in the back. However, she was tackled by Hayate who pinned her to the wall. Hitomi watched as the siblings fight amongst each other.

"Master Hayate?" Ayane questioned her brother's actions.

"Hitomi, run!" Hayate yelled, hoping she would take the opportunity to escape.

Despite the hatred she now had for him, Hitomi did as she was told and ran back to the hotel. Ayane struggled to free herself from Hayate's grasp. Once Hayate knew Hitomi had made her escape, he finally let Ayane go.

Ayane just stared at her brother and master, "Why did you let her go? We could have gotten close to finally catching that traitor."

Hayate remained silent. He didn't want to see another person fall victim of this war.

"Master Hayate?"

Hayate didn't answer her. Instead he just turned away from her and walked away.

"Hayate?"

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu didn't see it coming. Kasumi's question startled him. He let go of Kasumi and started to pace around the room. He didn't really have an answer for her to describe their relationship. Hayate had asked him the same question. At least he had an excuse not to answer him, but not for Kasumi.

"You are...a cherish friend…" was all he could really think about without giving too much away. If she gets too close, she will end up dead. That is something that he cannot let happen...ever.

"That's all?" Kasumi asked.

Ryu nodded. "It's all I can say. Why do you want to know?"

Kasumi dropped her gaze. All hope she had of being with Ryu had parish. He truly had no interest in her. Only as a friend and guardian. That wasn't what she wanted. Once again, life seemed to be really cruel for her.

"I was just wondering."

Kasumi remained silent. Ryu returned in front of her, setting his hands on her shoulders. She wanted him to let go so that she could lock herself in the bathroom, seeing as she didn't have anywhere else to run to. She clutched his shirt in her palms as the tears began to form. Kasumi didn't know what came over her.

"Kasumi," he whispered, bringing her gaze back up. He easily wiped her tears as she continued to tear up.

He told her what she was to him, but now she didn't care. She wanted to take that step. In a quick reflex, Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him down. His lips finally pressing onto her own.

~.~.~.~.~


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It wasn't a dream that she was sleeping through like the night before. It was a dream she was living through. A dream turned into a reality.

Ryu's lips were something she never thought would taste so sweet. It was becoming her addiction the longer she continued to kiss him and she didn't want to ever let him go. Despite the heat of their embrace, a small shiver went down her spine as the tenderness became overwhelming intoxicating.

Her petite hands roamed into his long brown hair, tangling themselves in it. Her soft pink lips continued to press on his. Her hazel eyes were sealed away from his sight. Ryu remained stiff as Kasumi tried to bring him closer to her warmth, his emerald eyes widen in shock. It wasn't in Kasumi's nature to behave in the way she was acting at that moment. This was a much bolder Kasumi.

_'Kasumi?'_ Ryu thought.

Kasumi muffled out a low moan. All she wanted to do now was for him to push her onto one of the beds and claim her as his own like any girl would dream. Ryu fought back the urge of doing the same to her. For the last few days, he had struggled to either have her close to him to admire or just far enough to protect her. Yet, the long years he stood in the side lines as he watched over her while she grew into the beautiful woman she was now were starting to take a toll on him. He would always care about her no matter what the circumstances were however this was something he had craved to do.

Tugging on several strands of his long brown hair, Kasumi could feel one of his hands traveling down to her lower back. An insinuation that he too was enjoying their intimate moment. Ryu entangled his free hand in her auburn hair, forcing her to get even closer. Her lips opened slightly as she felt his tongue pushing through.

It was too good to be true. Kasumi attempted to lift Ryu's shirt with one hand letting the other hand roam over the muscles on his stomach. She was able to feel several scars from the missions he had taken on as a shinobi.

He flinched when she let her hand travel down his navel and going lower. Ryu pulled away from their kiss, leaving a rather confused Kasumi.

"Ryu...?" She whispered.

"Wow. Did I miss something?"

Ryu and Kasumi spun to the door. Hitomi was standing in the doorway. She was highly amused as both shinobi pulled away from each other, giving some distance between themselves after realizing what they just done.

"Geez. I've only been out for a while and you two are practically glued on to each other." Hitomi laughed.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi yelled in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with her and Ryu.

Kasumi saw Hitomi hatch up an evil grin. Kasumi turned five different shades of red. She couldn't look at either Ryu or Hitomi straight in the eye.

"What happened to you?"

Kasumi glanced at Ryu who turned his attention to Hitomi. She could tell from his voice that he was upset, but was unable to tell if it was because Hitomi had interrupted them or was it because she was teasing them. Kasumi glanced back at Hitomi. She finally knew what Ryu was referring to. Hitomi's clothes were stained with mud and dirt and above all that, some of her blood was exposed from a nasty gash to her forehead.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi looked down to her clothes. She stumbled slightly before she replied. "Uh...oh...I tripped and fell. Don't worry I'm okay. Really."

"You are bleeding," Kasumi said pointing to her forehead.

Hitomi placed her palm over forehead to stop the bleeding. She smiled, "It's okay you guys. I'll be fine, seriously. I guess I will just take a quick shower and clean myself up."

Ryu knew she was lying. He has seen through fake smiles too many times before to know which are real and which are not. Hitomi just didn't want to get them worried over her.

"I can help you," Kasumi said, walking over to her.

Hitomi shook her head. "No. It's okay. I can do this myself."

She grabbed a bag of clothes and headed straight to the bathroom. She practically ran inside and locked the door behind her. Hitomi looked herself in the mirror. She was a complete mess. No serious injuries other than the wound on her forehead. At least she was alive. She was unaware that in her hand was the still crumbled photograph of her and Ein...or better yet, Hayate.

Extending the picture to see it once more, Hitomi's eyes began to stream into tears for the person she cared for the most was no longer around and replaced by a monster who wished to see not only her best friend dead but herself as well. She had to be strong on the outside for Kasumi and Ryu, yet inside she was falling apart.

Hitomi began to tear the picture into small pieces and disposed of them. She turned on the shower and walked inside, clothes in all.

~.~.~.~.~

"Master Hayate! Master Hayate! Master Hayate!"

Strolling pass the crowd on the street, Hayate ignored the hollering of his name. He was more focused on picking up Hitomi's trail just to make sure she was alright. He was too furious with Ayane. Before Hitomi had left, he saw a cut on her forehead that had begun to bleed. Hayate had no success in finding her especially since Ayane had followed him ever since he let her go.

"Master Hayate! Master Hayate!" Ayane kept calling out to him.

Hayate just kept ignoring her, not bothering to even look at her. He had been overwhelmed with guilt. Hitomi hated him for what he was doing to Kasumi, but now hated him even more when Ayane told her that she had to die by his orders. Hitomi knew that he was a shinobi since he told her, however, he never expected her to react the way she did. She hated him.

"Master Hayate! Master Hayate, please wait!"

Ayane's constant nagging finally forced him to stop in his tracks.

"What do you want, Ayane?" he demanded, still refusing to see her directly.

Ayane took a deep breath and stood in front of him. She wanted to confront him whether he wanted to or not.

"Master Hayate, how could you save that girl?" She asked. "How could you do that? She is in an alliance with Master Ryu and that traitor. We have to eliminate her. You gave me the right to kill whoever was aiding the traitor. So why did you stop me?"

Fury was in Hayate's hazel eyes. "Hitomi is a friend of mine, Ayane. Are you forgetting that she was the one who helped me when I couldn't even remember who I was?"

"She was, Master Hayate," Ayane stated. "She was your friend. The minute she sided with Kasumi, she betrayed you just like Master Ryu. Look at what she did to me."

"She didn't know anything, Ayane," he yelled at her. "I doubt Ryu and Kasumi told her anything other than what is going on right now. I don't think she even knew that we are related to Kasumi."

Ayane stood in silence. She finally did what she had been avoiding to do: get Hayate angry at her. She blew it big time.

"...She would have found out…eventually," she whispered, anger in her voice.

Hayate was now the silent one. Ayane had a point. Hitomi would have eventually found out that he was the brother putting Kasumi through hell and now was trying to kill his best friend as well.

"You...may be right about that. She could have….but….." He said.

Hayate glanced over to his reflection from a nearby window from a local store. It stared right back at him. He swore that the reflection wasn't himself but a monster. The monster he had grown to be. He turned his attention back to Ayane. She just remained in silence, waiting for her brother to speak again.

"I'm desperate," Hayate said, "I'm desperate to keep all of those I care about alive. How I do it doesn't seem to be my focus."

Ayane nodded her head, understanding what he was trying to say but it still didn't lighten her mood. Hayate cared for everyone including her but that still didn't erase the envy she had over Kasumi and now Hitomi. Hayate was getting confused and she was the only one who can help him regain himself.

"What exactly are you planning to do now, Master Hayate?" Ayane asked.

"Enough with the formalities, Ayane," Hayate said, "This isn't really the place for it. I'm tired."

"My apologies, Hayate," she said, "So what will we do?"

Hayate paused for a moment. He dropped his gaze in defeat, "I seriously don't know. I just want to make things right, but I don't know how to do it."

"I can go search for them again," Ayane stated.

He flinched at her statement. "And then what? To end up in an even bigger mess than we are in now? I rather you don't. I know you are capable of doing it, Ayane, I don't doubt your skills. However, right now we are needed at the village. Mother is ill and she needs us to look after her."

"Ill?" Ayane asked.

Ayane remembered her mother suddenly collapsing the last time she saw her, but nothing pointing out that she was ill. Was it the harsh words she told her mother? She doubted it.

"Yes," Hayate replied, "she tried to take her own life. She needs us."

"She did what?"

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi had been leaning against the door as soon as Hitomi had locked herself inside the bathroom. She was able to hear the drowning of Hitomi's cries from the sound of the running water. Hitomi lied to them and it only made Kasumi wonder what could have possibly happen to her to suddenly make Hitomi cry.

"Hitomi…" She called out.

"Leave her alone, Kasumi."

Kasumi spun around to find Ryu sitting on a small couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's obvious she does not want to be bother, so let her be."

"But something happened to her, Ryu," Kasumi stated, "You know it and I know it. I can't just stand here and do nothing while she is hurt."

Ryu looked in her direction. A glare in his emerald eyes. "She will tell you when she is ready."

Kasumi glared back at him. She took a seat at the edge of the bed, watching the bathroom door. She was no longer able to hear Hitomi crying from the shower. Kasumi turned her head to glance at Ryu, however, he refused to look her in the eye and stared at a nearby window. She shook her head. She didn't get it. She could not understand how he could just change all of a sudden. Kasumi remembered the same behavior their first day together.

Up until a half hour ago, she was all over him, now she wasn't too sure if being with Ryu is the right choice. He only viewed her as a friend. He may have been caught up in the moment when she kissed him. The mere thought of devouring his lips once more was overwhelming. Kasumi wanted to taste him again but go even further.

She violently shook her head causing her hair to sway all over the place. Now was not the time to think about Ryu in such a matter when her friend was going through a tough time for an unknown reason. Hitomi's heart was shattering just like hers. It seems Kasumi did bring pain to those around her.

Kasumi looked over to the clock on the small table by one of the beds. It had been ten minutes since she or Ryu had spoken to each other. The room was silent.

"Ryu?" Kasumi finally said.

He remained silent.

"Ryu…about that kiss..."

"Forget about it." Ryu replied coldly.

"I'm sorry I did that," she whispered.

Ryu glanced over at her. This time there was no affection in his eyes, "Just forget about it."

Kasumi was silent. He truly didn't think of her that way?

"Ryu…please don't tell me to forget," Kasumi paused, "this is the only thing I can hold on to since I know you don't want to be with me."

"I never said that," Ryu said, rising from his seat.

Kasumi remained hopeful, "Then what does all this mean?"

Ryu didn't answer. The door to the bathroom had suddenly opened. As always, Hitomi seemed to have the perfect timing to interrupt them.

"What's wrong? If you two are talking about me, I told you guys I'm fine," Hitomi stated, coming out of the bathroom with a pair of blue pajamas on and a large Band-Aid on her forehead.

Kasumi shook her head while Ryu just crossed his arms. "Nothing."

"It's been a long day, why don't we just call it a night?" Ryu said, looking at Kasumi's direction.

Knowing that she was not going to get her answer tonight, Kasumi easily agreed. "Alright then."

"Fine by me as long as I get one of those beds," she joked.

Kasumi could only frown as Hitomi tried to put on an act to show that everything was alright. Hitomi couldn't fool her anymore.

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane had been sprinting behind Hayate on their way back towards the village. She couldn't comprehend why her own mother tried to take her own life. Wasn't there anything in this world she wanted to stay for?

_'Master Shiden? Hayate? Me?'_ She thought.

Hayate stated what his father told him that she couldn't take it anymore. Watching her family destroy itself. Ayane just flinched in anger.

_'This is all her fault,' _she thought, blaming Kasumi like always. _'This wouldn't have happen if she just died already. I will make sure I put an end to this once and for all.'_

~.~.~.~.~

The clock read a little pass two in the morning. Hitomi was in her own bed fast asleep while Ryu, who had struggled to fall asleep, was on the couch with just a single sheet covering him up. Kasumi had been unable to sleep. She would shift around from her sides to her back trying to find a way to go to sleep. She was getting warm every time she moved around. Kasumi would occasionally glance over at both Ryu and Hitomi from her bed. The room was dark so she couldn't tell if they were looking at her, they probably weren't since they were both asleep.

She kicked the bed sheets off her body. The oversized shirt she was wearing was enough for her to just lie in bed. Kasumi had too much on her mind to even go to sleep. She admired Hitomi for putting on a little charade but even she needed to express what was on her mind. Just placing the barrier between them could lead her to disaster.

Ryu was also the main subject of her thoughts. Did he wanted to be with her or was he just telling her what she wanted to hear? The answer may soon be revealed while her attraction towards him keeps getting stronger.

She quietly got out of bed and headed over to the window after she gave up on going to sleep. Kasumi opened the curtains slightly to look at the view. Despite how late it was, there were still flashing lights everywhere, skyscrapers lid up, and people roaming around the streets. A city like Tokyo didn't look like it slept much. Maybe many cities were the same it's just that she has never been around to see it.

The moonlight shinned into their hotel room. Kasumi was able to finally see Ryu sleeping on the couch. Without really thinking, she made her way over to him. Kasumi bent down slightly to pull away several stands of hair from his face. She leaned over and gave him a quick tender kiss on his lips, hoping to feel that desire for him again.

The moment she pulled away, Kasumi could see Ryu's eyes open slightly. He blinked several times. Kasumi gave him a small smile.

"It's late, Kasumi."

"I know...I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

Ryu didn't say anything else. Instead, he shifted on the couch so that there was enough space for another person. He gestured for her to lie down next to him and she happily did. Her back was pressing against his chest as Ryu brought the sheet to cover both of their bodies while she tried to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite body, bringing her closer to his chest. Kasumi felt him press his lips on the top of her head before she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Go to sleep."

"Did you make up your mind?" Kasumi whispered.

"Yes."

Kasumi sighed as she finally heard his answer. "Good night, Ryu."

"Good night, Kasumi."

Once she had drifted off into sleep, Ryu brought her closer. He had pretended to be asleep while he thought over about what to do with his affection towards Kasumi. There was no chance of hiding it anymore when she had already shown him. The longer Ryu fought it, the stronger his affection became. He will no longer be cold towards her. Whatever is in store for them, they will do it together. Just having her in his arms felt like the best choice he has ever made since his promise.

~.~.~.~.~


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Silence consumed the room as Ayane began to meditate. Her eyes ached as she lacked sleep for what seem like days of non-stop pursuing her runaway sister. Ayane had been restless to settle down. She closed her eyes as she began to chant in silence, hoping to calm her anxiety.

There were too many things she was pondering about even after she returned home hours earlier. Hayate had suggested that she take her time and rest up for the night while he watched over their mother and Master Shiden watched over the village. Ayane didn't protest since she already anger Hayate earlier that day by attacking the karate girl, Hitomi.

Ayane nursed her body in a warm bath before she went onto rest in one of the guest rooms than returning to the Hajinmon Temple. The bath had washed away the roughness of her skin but didn't ease away the bruise that Hitomi had given her from her face. She laid in her bed for an hour until she kicked the sheets off in frustration. Ayane wasn't aware of what time it was when she decided to meditate.

Ayane wished she had gone to see her mother before she went off to test just to make sure she would survive the night or her condition didn't worsen. If it did, than Hayate would have alerted her hours ago, yet she was given no news.

Angered, she opened her red eyes in a rage a fury. She kept blaming her traitorous sister for causing mishaps to their family. Evidently, Ayane didn't want to share the responsibility of being the cause of her mother's rational behavior, and place the blame on Kasumi.

_"What happened to the little girl I saw grow up running after her sister?"_

Ayane recalled her mother's words.

Back then, it seemed like a much simpler time when she was unaware of her true origins…when she and Kasumi were best friends. Ayane still couldn't believe that they once used to be close friends. Sharing everything even secrets.

~.~.~.~.~

The yellow ribbon in her purple hair felt lose. Undoing the knot, Ayane pulled the ribbon out of her hair as she sat under a nearby tree. She gathered her hair in a bunch as she wrapped the ribbon back into her hair.

"Ayane!"

Ayane heard the hollering of her name from up the hill.

As her name was being called out, Ayane brushed the dust off her clothes and ran up the hill with her bare feet. Her dangling feet were barely able to keep up to her pace.

"Ayane!"

She heard name being called out again followed by a childish giggle.

When Ayane reached the top of the hill, there was no one insight. The six-year old Ayane looked in all directions for her mischievous friend. Her eyes were then concealed as a pair of small hands hovered over them.

"Guess who?"

Ayane was well aware of who it was but thought it would be fun to play along.

"Uh...Hayate?" Ayane asked with a smiled.

"Nope." The voice said.

"Umm...Ryu?" Ayane asked again.

"Ayane! Do you really think I sound like Hayate or Ryu?" The voice shouted out.

Ayane giggled over her response. "No you don't. I also know that it is you, Kasumi."

Kasumi removed her hands from Ayane's eyes. Seven year old Kasumi hopped in front of her purple hair friend, her hands behind her back.

"Guess what I got for you?" Kasumi teased.

Ayane tried to peek behind Kasumi's back only to have Kasumi move around.

"No peeking, Ayane." Kasumi said.

"Okay...is it candy?" Ayane asked curiously.

Kasumi shook her head.

"A new ball?"

Kasumi shook her head again.

"Okay what is it?" Ayane asked again, scratching her head.

Kasumi brought her hands out to have a small purple ball and several pieces of candy in each hand.

"It is candy and a new ball!" Kasumi said with a big grin on her face.

"But I said that," stated Ayane.

Kasumi nodded. "Yes but you didn't say them together."

Ayane just shook her head over friend's silliness. "Kasumi you are such a dummy."

Kasumi just grinned. "I know. But I did get these for you so don't say mean things about your best friend. By the way, how did you guess so well?"

Ayane smiled. "You promised to get me those things last week."

"Oh right," laughed Kasumi.

The two girls laughed as they sat under their favorite cherry blossom tree as Ayane split the candy evenly among the two. Kasumi would occasionally laugh and say how much fun Ayane was when she is around her and never wanted it to end. Ayane would just tear up over Kasumi's words.

"Ayane, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kasumi asked, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Ayane whipped the tears away.

"Ayane?" Kasumi asked.

"You are my only friend, Kasumi," Ayane said.

Kasumi smiled. "That's not true. Hayate is also your friend and I know Ryu can also be yours too even if he is Hayate's best friend."

"No one likes me, Kasumi," Ayane stated. "Everyone in the village doesn't like it when we play together. They keep saying I'm poisoned."

"That's a lie." Kasumi protested. "I like you. You are my best friend. We are like sisters. No one can tear us apart."

Ayane just stared at Kasumi. "Sisters?"

"Yeah, like sisters. We should make a pact." Kasumi said, jumping to her feet with a smile on her face.

"What kind of pact?" Ayane asked, curiously.

"A sister pact. From today and forever, we will be sisters. What do you think?"

Ayane smiled. She rose to her feet.

"Sounds like fun."

"Then let's pinky promise," Kasumi said, extending her small finger.

Ayane smiled as she crossed her pinky finger with Kasumi's. Kasumi's only reply was embracing her sister with a smile.

~.~.~.~.~

How ironic it was to discover that they were in fact sisters? When the village found out that Kasumi had run off to play with Ayane rather than train as a kunoichi, Ayane's foster-father, Genra, proposed that Ayane would be moved to the Hajinmon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Ayane remembered crying over not being able to see Kasumi every day just like she cried over her. The clan was determined to keep them apart. Any chance they had to be together was foiled by the Mugen Tenshin yanking Kasumi off Ayane or even pushing Ayane to the ground. They were at the point of running away together.

Ayame thought that the best way to insure that both girls would be together was to confess that she was Ayane's mother to Ayane herself.

It was a shock to her. Ayame had asked Hayate to take Kasumi to the festival in the village while she spoke to Ayane in private before her departure. Instead of embracing the news like she had hoped, Ayame was stunned of how Ayane reacted.

She said nothing.

Inside, Ayane was fueling with rage. How could the Mugen Tenshin threat her the way they did if she too was a member of the head family like Hayate and Kasumi? Ayane eventually turned that anger on Kasumi.

_'Kasumi knew. That sister pact was nothing_ _but nonsense.'_

She knew they were sisters and that's why Ayane assumed that they made that pact when in fact Kasumi had no knowledge of them being sister until Ayane had left.

The scars of her treatment would never be erased. There wasn't any way to repair the damage of her family's deeds or the clan for that matter. As long as she didn't allow it.

Ayane wanted to prove now and foremost that she will be the one to put an end to the life of her sister. Whether she deserves it or not.

~.~.~.~.~

The morning sun was already peeking through the windows of their room. Ryu held Kasumi closed to his chest as she continued to sleep. He had been up for several hours with nothing to do but keep the young kunoichi close as she slept without any worries. He began to draw small patterns on the smooth skin of her arm with his fingertips. Kasumi would often sigh in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Occasionally, he would glance over at Hitomi, who was still asleep in her own bed. The Band-Aid on her forehead covering the wound she received the night before. While she didn't admit what actually happen, Ryu was sure it was Ayane who attacked Hitomi. Why she didn't want to tell them was anyone's guess.

He warned her from the start not to get involved. She refused to listen. Kasumi was Hitomi's priority just like she was to him.

Ryu heard Kasumi breath heavily. She shifted slightly before she woke. A small smile grew on her lips. Turning her head back, Kasumi got a quick peek of Ryu's emerald eyes looking right at her hazel ones.

Rolling over on to her other side, Kasumi and Ryu were face to face. Ryu's expression was stiff. Kasumi placed a hand over his cheek, stroking it softly. Ryu relaxed a bit the moment he felt the touch of her fingertips.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

Ryu shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Ryu," she paused, "there is always something behind a 'nothing.' Please tell me what's wrong. How many times do I have to say it: I don't like being in the dark. Besides, you are always telling me to speak out more."

Ryu didn't say anything, but just glance over Hitomi.

"Was it last night?" Kasumi asked, getting slightly worried.

Sitting up on the sofa, Ryu ignored her gaze. Frowning, Kasumi sat beside him, looking down at her feet.

"It was. Wasn't it?" Kasumi whispered. "You changed your mind again. I'm not the ideal person you want to be with."

"No," he said, "it's not that."

"It...it isn't?" She asked, looking up.

Ryu seek her eyes out. He gently placed a palm over her cheek. Kasumi gently placed a hand over his. She felt his thumb stroke over her skin. Kasumi closed her eyes as she felt Ryu caress her delicate skin where the cut was slowly fading.

"Things will be different between us, Kasumi." Ryu stated. "I just want to protect you from anything and everything. I promised."

Kasumi opened her eyes as Ryu placed his other hand over her other cheek, knots forming in her stomach.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Do you still see me as just a friend?"

Ryu just replied, "You will always be my friend."

Kasumi frowned before she looked straight into his eyes. "Then I will wait forever until the day when you'll see me as more than just a friend."

A smile on his face, Ryu shook his head as he drew her lips towards hers. Kasumi felt the knots go away, pressing her lips on his as she tangled her fingers in his long hair. Ryu parted from her, but still remain close, placing his forehead on hers. She swears if he continues to kiss her like that she will melt like an ice cream left out on a hot day.

"We are beyond the level of just being friends, Kasumi," he said. "The damage is done."

"You are not going to leave me, right?" Kasumi whispered.

He shook his head. "When will you take the hint that I am not going anywhere? I promised to protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

Kasumi smiled. She tenderly kissed Ryu once more. "I'm glad. That way I won't feel like I am alone anymore."

"You were never alone. You always have me...and Hitomi."

"Hitomi!" Kasumi shouted out.

Kasumi rose to her feet walking over to Hitomi. She was still in bed asleep. Kasumi sighed at the sight of her friend wounded, but not as badly as she. Ryu stood behind Kasumi, watching over both girls.

"Hitomi," Kasumi whispered. "She was hurting last night and I feel responsible for it."

Ryu wrapped his arms around Kasumi's waist, drawing her to an embrace. He hoped to ease her guilt.

"You didn't do anything." Ryu said, "She will tell you what really happen one day."

Kasumi laid her head back on Ryu's chest. "Why couldn't she tell me now? Doesn't she thrust me?"

Ryu said nothing just rubbed one of his hands on her arms.

"I told her everything, yet she can't tell me what happened last night?"

"Maybe because it has to do with something else," Ryu stated. "I know she is lying about what happened. I have a feeling that she ran into Ayane. Only time will tell."

"So what do we do now?" Kasumi asked, looking back at her guardian.

Ryu sighed. "I'm going to take you back to my village like I had originally plan. Once we are there, I hope to convince Hitomi to go back to her own home until we get all this sorted out. We'll keep Hayate and Ayane on their toes and fight if necessary. This war is being carried out on me."

"I won't lose you, Ryu," Kasumi stated. "I don't want to fight them, but I can't run the risk of losing you when we just got together."

Kasumi turned to embrace him. Ryu return her embrace. They held each other like that for several minutes when they heard the sounds of Hitomi waking up. They slowly separated.

Hitomi held her head as a headache consumed her mind. "Ugh."

"Hitomi," Kasumi stated.

Hitomi looked up to see both ninjas looking down on her. "Hey guys. What's up? Are we leaving soon?"

"Almost," Ryu replied.

"Well then," Hitomi said, pulling the sheets back as she was getting out of bed, "better start getting things ready."

Ryu and Kasumi moved out of her way as she walked over to some of her belonging. Hitomi practically stumbled upon them due to her head injury. It was making her dizzy.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine. Just a small headache but I will survive." Hitomi said with a smile.

Ryu shook his head and Kasumi put on a fake smile. "Well okay."

"I will let you take the shower first Kasumi, while I hogged it last night since you and Ryu were locking lips," Hitomi joked.

"Hitomi!" Kasumi yelled.

"Don't argue with her," Ryu whispered to Kasumi.

"Huh?" Kasumi questioned.

"You get cleaned up and get some new bandages on your wounds, Kasumi. I'll go get something for Hitomi's headache." Ryu said as he exited there room.

Kasumi smiled to herself for Ryu's generosity.

"Question: If I didn't walk in on you two last night, would you two would have had sex?" Hitomi laughed after she noticed how Kasumi was starting at Ryu just a few moments ago.

"Hitomi, how could you ask me something like that?" Kasumi whined, her face turning crimson red.

Hitomi shrugged. "Just enjoy it. You are finally getting somewhere with Ryu. And it's all thanks to me, your best friend."

Kasumi shook her head at Hitomi's childish behavior. Grabbing a set of clean clothes, Kasumi made her way into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Kasumi surveyed the room on where to put her clothes while she showered. It wasn't until something caught her attention. Several shredded pieces of paper were lying at the bottom of the nearly emptied waste basket. Kasumi reached out to gather the small pieces of paper.

She was able to make out several fragments of a man and Hitomi in karate gear. When she flipped the next piece over, Kasumi was somewhat surprised to see was standing next to Hitomi.

"Hayate?"

~.~.~.~.~


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Kasumi entangled her petite arms around her guardian's left forearm as they walk through the hidden trail that would lead them to his village. Ryu was silent, only making small remarks to watch their step and hurry up their pace. Hitomi was trailing right behind them, kicking dirt and rocks as she went on. She was just as quite as Ryu, not even bothering to make conversation or little remarks about how Kasumi was all over Ryu. Kasumi would glance back at her. Hitomi would just smile to reassure her. Hitomi's injury still hurt but at least she was able to walk without thinking about passing out or getting dizzy. Kasumi would give her a sad smile in return before turning back with a frown. It seems that Hitomi will still continue to try and fool them.

Before they made their way toward the Hayabusa Village, Kasumi reassembled the torn pieces of the photograph she found of Hayate, and placed it inside her pink jacket pocket. She had occasionally stuck her hand into her jacket, making sure it was still there. Kasumi wanted to show it to Ryu but couldn't because Hitomi was always around every time she tried to speak to him. As soon as they are alone, she would tell him. It appeared that Hitomi had harvest some feelings over her brother. The lettering and drawing on the back of the photograph was proof of it.

Ryu glanced over at the young kunoichi, noticing the frown on her lips. He playfully tugged on her hair that held back by her yellow ribbon into a braid just so that he can see Kasumi smile if only for a moment. "Is something troubling you, Kasumi?"

"Huh?" Kasumi looked at Ryu's emerald eyes. "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder to see if Hitomi was listening. Lucky for her, Hitomi had not noticed and paid attention elsewhere. Confident that Hitomi was not listening, she whispered. "I'm just worried about Hitomi."

Ryu placed his free hand over one of Kasumi's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry. I'm here to protect you both."

She smiled. "I know but…"

Kasumi couldn't stop looking back towards Hitomi. Hitomi saw Kasumi looking back again. Once again, she smiled.

"I'll tell you later," Kasumi whispered.

"So, how long until we get there?" Hitomi hollered behind them.

"It won't be long."

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate had remained by his mother's side throughout the entire night that once he saw his mother making a slow recovery, he excused himself and went straight to his room to sleep for a couple of hours.

Ayane thought it would be best not to disturb him for he had to clean up Kasumi's mess again. She patiently waited outside her chambers leading towards the gardens for several of her Hajinmon Ninjas to report to her. Without acknowledging Hayate, Ayane secretly send several of her men to find Ryu or Hitomi at the crack of dawn. The blasted German girl would have told Kasumi or Ryu that she was falling closely behind, and could be on the move again. Ayane was determined to get to one of them so that she could put an end to her sister's miserable life.

From the shadows of her porch, a ninja donning the Hajinmon insignia approached Ayane. He bowed respectfully waiting for permission to speak.

"Did you find them?" Ayane said in a hush tone so no onlookers would suspect her plans.

The ninja shook his head.

"Then why are you still here?" Ayane asked.

The ninja lowered his head. "We believe that they could be heading towards the Hayabusa Village. And if they do make it there, we will not be able to attack them."

"And why not?" Ayane demanded.

"We would be traveling into Hayabusa territory…Given the situation, Master Ryu could have the village on the lookout. We could accidentally start a war." He said. "Master Hayate would kno-"

"This is a war!" Ayane proclaimed.

The ninja was stunned of Ayane's remark. The best thing to do is to follow her orders before she decides to exile him.

"We shall try to get close and confirm their whereabouts."

"Good."

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi kept walking in circles, observing every little detail of the Hayabusa village. She was somewhat expecting a huge village with ninjas everywhere. However, the village was small and only caught a glimpse of very few ninjas. Hitomi also came to the conclusion that all the ninja would be the same level as Ryu, a modern ninja. All the ninja that had approached them were nowhere even close. It was a good thing she didn't say anything out loud or Ryu would have started yelling at her for criticizing his clan, although, Kasumi would have agreed with Hitomi about the size of the village.

It was smaller than she had expected, smaller than her village, yet she vaguely remembered of several of the tragedies that the Hayabusa Village has endured. Many people died from what Kasumi was told by Hayate only a few years ago in several invasions by their enemies. But Kasumi couldn't doubt how strong the Hayabusa Clan was. They stood together as they battle against their enemies, the Black Spider Clan and the Fiends. While Ryu's village is small, the ambition of the people proves to be even greater than one can imagine.

Kasumi could somewhat say that she was nervous. She slightly trembled against Ryu's arm. Kasumi tighten her hold on Ryu's arm.

"Nervous?" Ryu whispered.

Kasumi nodded her head.

"So...this is your place Ryu? It's…nice," Hitomi stated.

Ryu led them towards his residence which was located on the other side of the village. To Hitomi and Kasumi's surprised, a middle aged woman and a young girl no older than twelve were waiting for them to arrive.

"Master Ryu...welcome home," the older woman stated, bowing towards her master. "We are so glad you are safe."

"Master Ryu welcome back," the young girl said, overjoyed at the sight of Ryu.

The girl blushed but her face suddenly turned sour at the sight of Kasumi wrapped around Ryu's arm.

"Who is she?" She pointed at Kasumi.

The older woman quickly lowered the girl's arm. "Sakura! That is not how we treat our guests. I apologize, Master Ryu."

Ryu just gave a simple nod.

"It's fine." Ryu said, "Omitsu, please led them to their rooms, there are some things I have to take care of."

"Right away, Master Ryu." The older woman stated.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked, not letting Ryu's arm go.

Ryu untangled himself from her grasp. Placing a hand over her shoulder, he replied. "Just making sure that the village is alright. You and Hitomi will be safe here, and you can tell me what's on your mind later. Understood?"

Kasumi nodded. With that Ryu excused himself, leaving Hitomi and Kasumi to be attended by Omitsu and Sakura. Kasumi felt an overwhelming of sadness befall her. Not having Ryu at her side made her a bit worried.

"Master Ryu is already taken you know."

Kasumi and Hitomi turned to Sakura who donned a childish grin.

"Oh really?" Hitomi playfully asked. "And who might that be if it isn't Kasumi here?"

Sakura folded her arms over chest, her pink sleeves of her kimono practically concealing her body. "Me."

Hitomi snorted as she held back her laugh. It was obvious that the young girl had a crush on Ryu like Kasumi. Kasumi smiled at Sakura, ignoring Hitomi's snorts.

"Looks like you have some competition, Kasumi," Hitomi nudged Kasumi.

"Sakura, please do not act this way. After all, they are Master Ryu's guests." Omitsu stated. "Now my ladies, we will show you to your rooms, and if you want I can attend to your wounds."

"Thank you for having us," Hitomi bowed. "My head is really starting to hurt a bit."

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate woke up sometime in the afternoon to the sound of several ninja training. He couldn't say he had the most delightful sleep. He kept having nightmares of last night's encounter with Hitomi. In each nightmare, it would end with Hitomi in a pool of her own blood. He can't remember how she died, but he didn't want to think about it. It sickened him.

His nightmares also ruined his appetite.

Hayate's stomach growled for food, but just remembering the horrible dreams made him squeamish. Hayate rose from his futon. He took a quick detour to his mother's room only to find her being attended by several servants.

Heading outside, where he assumed Ayane would be, Hayate caught glimpse of several Hajinmon Ninjas leaving Ayane with a bow and arrow. Suspicious, Hayate approached Ayane.

"Ayane, what is going on?" Hayate asked her.

Ayane turned to face her brother. "Nothing. Just attending to the clan business, that's all."

Hayate's eye brow rose. He wasn't buying what Ayane was telling him. It screamed trouble. "Ayane, if you are going after Hitomi or Kasumi without my consent, there will be punishment."

Showing no emotion, Ayane just shook her head. "What would have given you that idea?"

Hayate grew annoyed. "Ayane, you better not be up to something, or else."

Hayate left his younger sister as he went back towards his mother's chambers. As soon as Hayate was out of sight, Ayane just grinned as how blindsided her brother had become. She placed all her focus back on the dummy that was on the other side of the courtyard and aim with her bow and arrow. Releasing the string of the bow, the arrow impacted the arrow where the heart of person would be on the dummy.

_'You have no idea, what I have in store for the traitor and your little friend.''_

~.~.~.~.~

A sharp pain arose on her chest but that didn't slow her down. Kasumi walked towards the graveyard of the Hayabusa clan as the sun was beginning to set. In her search for Ryu, several members of the village had told her that she might find Ryu in the graveyard. After she made herself at home, Omitsu had attended to Hitomi and Kasumi's wounds. Omitsu then offered them a well cooked meal while Sakura made sure that they had what they needed for a well nights rest. Omitsu had given them several herbs to apply on their wounds so that they will no longer bother them. Within a few hours, several of their scars began to vanish while others seem to slowly begin to heal. The herbs must have possessed some type of nimpo because it was hardly impossible for wounds to heal so quickly. Despite her wounds healing, the pain was still there.

Kasumi hid the picture of Hayate and Hitomi in one of her sleeves of her blue kimono as she sought out Ryu. She found him just where they said he would be. He was kneeling down in front of a grave. Kasumi wasn't able to make out the name engraved on the headstone, Ryu rose before she was able to read it. He knew Kasumi was behind him. He no longer wore his civilian clothes but was wearing a brown yukata. His long brown hair shifted as he made his way towards her. He placed his hands to the sides of her face. His lips then slightly pressed on hers.

"Are you alright?" He asked when they parted.

Kasumi nodded. "Whose grave is it?"

Ryu looked back at the headstone and then back at Kasumi. "An old friend."

"Do you miss them?" She asked timidly.

"If I tell you, would you get jealous?" asked Ryu with a smile.

She shook her head. "They must have been really special to you, if you are to visit their grave."

"You are just as special as she was." Ryu said, giving Kasumi another kiss.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling the picture slowly slid out of her sleeve, she pulled away from Ryu. Taking the picture out of her sleeve, Kasumi sighed.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi replied. "Yes, I do...It is just that Hitomi was always around and I wanted to speak to you about what I found."

Ryu arched a brow, "And that is…?"

Kasumi handed him the now taped up picture. "Earlier this morning...I found this picture in the trash. It was all torn up and I taped it back together."

Ryu observed the torn photo. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the two people in it. "It's Hayate and Hitomi."

Kasumi nodded her head. She frowned for what she what was about to say could label her as a horrible friend, but keeping her thoughts to herself could lead her to do something rash in the end.

"Hitomi knows Hayate...I don't want to accuse her of anything. I mean…she is my friend but…could she be working with Hayate to get to me?"

Ryu sighed and shook his head. Handing her back the picture, Ryu answered. "No. She is not."

Kasumi was confused. "You seemed so certain, Ryu."

"I didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kasumi asked.

Before Ryu continued, he made sure that they were not being spied upon. For some odd reason he felt like they were. "Awhile before the third tournament, Hayate told me about Hitomi. She was the one who found him when he had no memory of us. He didn't want anyone to know of her, and I didn't want you to find out."

"What? Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you think about telling me? Ryu why..." Kasumi kept asking.

"I did it to protect you." Ryu stated. "Hitomi was a liability. I didn't expect Hitomi to stick around this long and then…"

Ryu was interrupted by Kasumi's outburst. "Did you want her to die? I can't…believe you..."

"What? No." Ryu said.

"Then what where you planning on doing to Hitomi?" Kasumi demanded.

Kasumi was unaware of the tears coming out of her eyes. Why did it hurt? Was it from the pain on her chest? She couldn't really tell. Somehow she thought she would have found out that Hitomi knew Hayate. The fact that Ryu knew this and didn't tell her made it seem like he wasn't trustworthy and would lie to keep her naïve to the world just like her family did. She told him to stop keeping her in the dark.

"Tell me the truth, Ryu!" Kasumi demanded.

Ryu felt guilt overcome him. There was no use lying to her any longer. When he knew that Hayate cared about Hitomi, Ryu never revealed his intentions towards Hitomi. He was planning to use her to stop the assassination attempts on Kasumi.

"I was going to use her against Hayate."

A sting arose on his left cheek. Kasumi had slapped him as hard as she could, making her hand tremble afterwards. Tears continue to fall as she stood there watching Ryu rub his face.

"You are a monster, Ryu," she said, "You are just as bad as Hayate and Ayane. I bet you also knew how Hitomi feels about Hayate. I hate you."

Kasumi ran off afterwards, back to her chamber. She could hear Ryu calling for her. She would just yell back to never speak to her again. All that she left was the picture of her brother and her best friend that she had dropped.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate watched as she took a sip of tea from her favorite blue cup. Hayate was happy that his mother was finally awake and attempting to eat or at least drink.

"You gave everyone quite a scare, mother." Hayate said.

Ayame said nothing. She set her tea back on her tray with the rest of her meal. She avoided eye contact with Hayate. She had nothing to say to him or Ayane. Hayate, on the other hand, made any attempt to start a conversation with her.

"I'll have the servants prepare you breakfast tomorrow morning." Hayate said.

He frowned as his mother continued to ignore him. Her eyes showed no life in them. It looked like she was begging for it to end soon.

Shiden then entered, yet Ayame did nothing to look towards her son or husband. Shiden took his place next to his son, sitting in silence as he watched his wife nibble her dinner. Hayate sighed as he watched his mother. Feeling defeated, Hayate excused himself.

Everyone was turning to dinner or calling it a day after non-stop training. Hayate was curious as he had not seen Ayane all day, only that brief moment. Hayate began asking several ninja still lurking around if they had seen Ayane. No one had seen her. With no leads to Ayane's whereabouts, Hayate headed off to the Hajinmon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Village.

Going down the main trail leading to the Hajinmon Temple, Hayate could hear voices heading his way. Without thinking, Hayate hid behind several bushes as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"…So she and the others went after them. Do you think it is safe?" a voice said.

"No." Another voice said.

"Of course not. They were entering Hayabusa territory." The last voice said.

'_Hayabusa territory?'_ Hayate thought. Hayate continue to listen on the trio's conversation.

"Are we even sure the targets are in the Hayabusa Village?" the first voice asked.

The third voice was getting annoyed. "If you keep asking questions like that you will be nothing more than a novice."

The remaining voices remained silent as they strove pass Hayate's hiding spot. Unfortunately for Hayate, they no longer continue their conversation. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were referring to their targets as Kasumi, Ryu, or Hitomi. Upon no longer hearing footsteps, Hayate continued on his path. He was enraged that Ayane was cooking up something when he specifically told her not to.

~.~.~.~.~

Hitomi laid on her futon after she stuffed herself from the dinner Omitsu prepared for her. She wanted to go off with Kasumi to search for Ryu, but decided against it. Kasumi needed alone time with Ryu. Hitomi sighed as her heart grew heavy again at the thought of Ein appearing, or rather Hayate.

Closing her eyes, Hitomi couldn't comprehend why or how the person she cared for the most transformed into the monster known as Hayate. Hitomi's eyes fluttered open when she heard panting outside her room. Hitomi got up and slid the door open. She was started as Kasumi strove pass her, heading into her room. Curious about why Kasumi just ignored her, Hitomi crossed the hall into Kasumi's room.

With a smile on her face, Hitomi popped her head in first. "Hey, Kasumi."

Kasumi was laying on her futon with her head rammed into her pillow. At the sound of Hitomi's voice, Kasumi cleared her throat and wiped the tears away. "Hi, Hitomi."

"What's with the long face?" Hitomi asked, pointing out Kasumi's puffy eyes.

"It's nothing. I just got into a fight with Ryu." Kasumi admitted.

"What?" Hitomi exclaimed. "Already? What about? Is this about that little girl that loves Ryu, too?"

"No. It's just not going to work out with me and Ryu. I just want all this to be over so I can go home with my family and you can find Ein." Kasumi said.

"You know...about that...I don't need to go find Ein. I was planning to go back home since I thought you and Ryu were together." Hitomi stated.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Kasumi asked, possibly knowing the answer to the question. "Hitomi...did you see him?"

"What...no. It's just things are getting crazy here. I'm not trying to abandon you, Kasumi. It's just that I get worried about my dad and the dojo-"

"Hitomi..." Kasumi interrupted.

"Yeah?" Hitomi wondered.

"My brother is Ein...isn't he?" She asked, or more likely stated.

"Wh- what ma….makes you think that?" Hitomi said with a shocked impression. _'Oh great secret is out.'_

"I saw it," Kasumi explained, "I saw that picture."

"The picture...?" Hitomi whispered, more to herself.

"Yes the one with you and Ein…I mean my brother."

"Oh..." Hitomi said as she slumped down next to Kasumi.

"You knew...didn't you? But you didn't want to tell me." Kasumi stated.

Hitomi was at loss with words. She didn't know how to respond to Kasumi's statement.

"Hitomi..." Kasumi uttered.

No words came out of Hitomi. She continued to remain silent. She dropped her gaze to avoid Kasumi's. She began to play with her fingers in sense of getting the pressure of her shoulders.

Kasumi placed a hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "Please talk to me. We are friends right?"

"Yeah...yeah we are." Hitomi finally spoke.

Kasumi smiled.

Hitomi looked up the ceiling. Sighing heavily, Hitomi went on to tell Kasumi what she wanted to know. "Truth is...when I met you, I didn't know you and Hayate were related. I mean I saw the similarity between you two but brushed it off. I was being honest when I told you about Ein, but when I saw "him" last night, everything just came rushing back. And I mean everything. I was torn when I finally put all the pieces together. He…He sent Ayane to kill me too. She told me so right in front of him. Hayate is Ein...no...He was."

Kasumi paused a moment before she asked Hitomi the question she most definitely wanted to know. "Hitomi, were you...in love with my brother?"

"Will you laugh at me?" Hitomi asked Kasumi.

Kasumi shook her head. "No. I would never do that. Not to you. Not to anyone."

Hitomi sighed again. "I feel like a fool. When he didn't know who he was, my dad told me to not get too close to him because we didn't know what type of person he was. But I didn't listen. I opened my heart and now it's broken after seeing the person he truly is."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Hitomi.

"Sometimes I wish I never met him. I wish I listened to my dad and never gotten close to Hayate...but I was trying to prove a point that nothing bad would happen." Hitomi stated.

"What's done is done. You saved my brother's life. You truly are a great friend. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Kasumi said as she let Hitomi go.

"My dad says that love makes you do crazy things. I guess he is right."

"Yes. He is." Kasumi whispered.

"Well there is one thing I am happy about what happened these last few days." Hitomi declared.

"And what would that be?" Kasumi asked, curiously.

"I got to meet you and sucker punch Ayane for hurting you."

Kasumi laughed.

"So," Hitomi straightened up. "Enough about me, I am getting over your stupid brother. What about you and Ryu? Why isn't it going to work out?"

"I can't trust him. He knew that "Ein" was Hayate, and well, I don't want to say the other things, but he didn't bother to tell me." Kasumi explained.

Hitomi shook her head. "Why would you want to know? They are not the same person."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi was confused.

""Ein" was this kind person who always looked out for me despite how short our time together was to get to know each other. Hayate is someone who doesn't know how good he has it until he ruins it with the help of Ayane. He just messes everything up. Kasumi, do you really want to go back to that? Why?" Hitomi tried to point out.

"He is my family," Kasumi stated. "And so is Ayane. Family is everything to me."

"Hello. Earth to Kasumi. Look what your family did to you and me. Ayane attacked me when Hayate ran into me because he ordered her to. But I think she started to hate me when I accidentally assume that she was you. You don't deserve that. We were both put in our place for helping that idiot of Hayate and trying to befriend Ayane."

"He is my brother…"Kasumi whispered.

"So, what? If I had a brother, I would have kicked him to the curve and refuse to talk to him for the rest of my life. You finally get a good thing and that is Ryu. Look at what he had to offer you. He saves your life, more than one occasion, I guess. He makes sure you are okay, always. Sure he may not tell you everything but from the way I see it, it's only to protect you from the horrors of your horrible ninja world." Hitomi shouted out.

Kasumi was silent.

"Go back to Ryu, not because he can protect you from Hayate, but so that you can finally be happy and get that family you deserve even if it's only you two." Hitomi said.

"I don't think I can." Kasumi admitted. "I said and did horrible things to him."

Hitomi pulled Kasumi to her feet and shoved her out the door. "He will forgive you. After all, love makes you do crazy things anyways."

~.~.~.~.~

"Ayane!"

Hayate burst into the main training ground of the Hajinmon Temple. He was surprised that no one was there. The entire training ground was vacant. His worst fears have been realized. Cursing under his breath, Hayate ran out back to the Mugen Tenshin as he prepared himself for battle. Whatever hope he had of saving Hitomi and Kasumi just became slimmer.

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu was meditating in the gardens despite how dark it had become. He wanted no one to disturb him as he tried to relax his body from the guilt he felt over not revealing the truth sooner to Kasumi. He shuttered a breath when he heard her footsteps getting closer.

"Are you going to finally speak to me?" Ryu said.

Kasumi was slowly building the courage to speak to Ryu. "Ryu…I..."

Ryu rose to his feet while Kasumi stumbled to find the exact words to say to him. He stood in front of the young kunoichi waiting for what she had to say. However, he needed to get the guilt off his back.

"Kasumi," Ryu said, interrupting her. "I'm sorry. I understand how you feel over this whole situation. I take full responsibility over this. I will make sure to you and Hitomi make it out of here alive, so that you don't have to see me. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Ryu was stunned as Kasumi entangled her arms around him.

"Ryu, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. You were trying to protect me from getting hurt any further. I really don't know what I do without you. I don't want to fight you either. I want to be with you that is….if you still want me to…Ryu, I lov…."

Kasumi was cut off. Ryu pressed her lips against hers. He tangled his arms around her petite form.

Without warning, Ryu pulled away from Kasumi as an arrow was flying their way. There was only enough time to save one of them. Kasumi eyes widen in horror as the arrow was aiming more in her direction.

Before they knew it, the arrow had pierced itself into someone's chest. Ayane just watched as the body stumbled against the other before they collapsed to the ground. She had to admit, she was enjoying this a little too much.

'_Having fun yet?'_

~.~.~.~.~


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

A sinister grin curled on the edge of her lips. Ayane had managed to escape from Hayabusa territory at ease. No one seemed to be following her at that moment. She wanted to remain a little longer to watch as the person she just injured would 'cry' in pain. It wouldn't take long for the poison that she had on the arrow to kick in, yet the moment Ryu spotted her, she gathered her things and made a run for it.

Ayane leaped through the trees. Occasionally, she would look over her shoulder in case anyone was following her. Ryu was not following. He most likely had many of his men searching for her while he attended to her victim. Ayane would lead them to an ambush party set by several members of the Hajinmon, or lead them to a dead end. She had a specialty for tricking anyone who was foolish enough to track her down.

She had to admit that she was rather disappointed. If she had acted a little sooner when Ryu and Kasumi were in the graveyard, she would have struck them all down. In the end, she only brought one of them.

_'I at least got her. She wasn't my priority, but nonetheless, I got her. She is too weak. She won't survive the night.' _Ayane thought.

Landing on her feet, Ayane breath out a sigh of relief. They were nowhere near her. It had appeared as though she had gotten away with it. Her men would ensure that she made a clean get away while they handle any member of the Hayabusa clan that stood in their way.

Ayane scanned the poison that she had applied on the tip of another arrow. The arrow was meant for Ryu. She couldn't believe that he decided to join her treacherous sister. Ayane was furious for Ryu choosing Kasumi. She was also a tad jealous. She had cared for him just as much as she had cared for Hayate. Now, it was though he had backstabbed her with Kasumi.

A presence had emerged behind Ayane. Her eyes widen for she mistakenly took the familiar aura for Ryu's. With the arrow still in her hand, Ayane lunged at the person behind her. Her attack was halted when the man grasped her arm in a tight hold. Ayane's widen at the sight of none other than the Mugen Tenshin Master.

"Hayate?" Ayane spoke.

Hayate, still grasping on Ayane's arm, flinched at the sight of the arrow. His eyes squinted towards Ayane. "Ayane...what did you do?"

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu scurried into the main house as he held her twitching body in his arms. He held her close as he rushed her into her bedroom. She had curled up on his chest. Her eyes kept fluttering closed. She had entered a state of shock. Omitsu followed behind her master. When she heard the commotion she was ready to aid her master.

Ryu laid the twitching girl on her futon. Her eyes continued to flutter open and close. Omitsu was at the girl's side attending to her wound. She gently removed the arrow out of the girl's chest, applying a moist towel on her wound. Ryu turned back at the doorway of the bedroom as he saw her standing there, completely shocked.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" Ryu said.

Kasumi did not reply. She continued to stare down at the girl who just took the arrow for her.

"Hitomi."

Unknowing to Ryu and Kasumi, Hitomi had been eavesdropping on their conversation. She was worried for Kasumi. Though she did not have the instincts of a ninja, Hitomi saw Ayane hiding up on a tree, drawing the arrow and pointed it towards Kasumi. Without thinking, Hitomi rushed to save Kasumi. Hitomi had pushed Kasumi out of the way, causing her to run into Ryu, saving them both. Hitomi was then shot on straight in her chest, inches away from her heart.

Hitomi stumbled against Kasumi and they both fell to the ground. It wasn't long before the poison from the tip of the arrow was taking effect on her. Kasumi had recognized the scent of the poison. It was Ayane's specially made poison that would attack the immune system first. Hitomi will die within twenty-four hours if it wasn't treated quickly.

"I know that poison. It's Ayane's. Hitomi is not going to make it, is she?" Kasumi asked, finally looking up at Ryu.

Ryu gazed over at Hitomi. Omitsu was still attending to her, placing a small towel over Hitomi's forehead. "She will be looked after. Don't blame yourself, Kasumi."

Kasumi shook her head in response, "This is never going to end is it? I can't keep running from this."

Ryu grabbed a hold of Kasumi's arm, escorting her out of Hitomi's room and back to the garden. He didn't want Omitsu to get distracted from attending to Hitomi. He also didn't want anyone else listening to their conversation. The whole house was filled with chatter of who could have injured Hitomi. Kasumi kept to herself.

The gardens where she and Ryu were earlier have been restored to their tranquility state. It was hard to believe that such a place of peace was going to be the end of her beloved friend.

"This isn't your fault," Ryu interrupted her thoughts. "Stop thinking like that."

Kasumi shook her head. "How could you ask me to stop blaming myself when it's all my fault? It's always my fault. Hitomi saved me. If she just let me take that shot, she would be okay."

"Yes, she would, but you would have also been injured." Ryu added. "Kasumi, this wasn't your fault. True, Hitomi did save your life, but the outcome would have been the same if I took that shot. I should have been more prepared either way. Ayane seems to be acting alone at this point, we should be more careful."

"No matter where I go, no matter what I do, I will never be free from them. All this time, I wanted to return back to my family and clan, but they are only shadows of what they used to be. The only way this could end is if I…"

"Kasumi, don't!" Ryu interrupted.

Kasumi ignored him, "...if I turn myself in. I don't want you to die on me."

Ryu grasped her shoulders, tighten his hold on her. Kasumi flinched in pain. She pleaded for him to let her go.

"Kasumi, listen to me," he said in an anger voice, "it was their decision for not acknowledging you after you killed Raidou. They were the ones who decided to hunt you. They were the ones who are asking for a fight. And for the record, they are hunting me down as well since I've aided you. I promised you that I would protect you. I am not going to fail you. I will always be there for you until the end."

"Ryu, please...let me go…you have to understand," Kasumi pleaded.

"Don't be stupid," Ryu yelled, "Use your head. This is what Ayane wants. She wants you to fall. She wants you to be in pain. Don't let her win otherwise all that we are working for will be in vain. You don't want me to die on you, how do you think I am feeling right now? I am not going to lose you. Don't give up. We will get through this together."

"Ryu..." Kasumi whispered. "You just don't seem to know how much this affects me. All of this is about me and how they want me dead. This won't stop until I am dead. We can't stay together anymore…us…it was…too good to be true...no…it was a mistake."

Kasumi's heart felt heavy when she spoke those last words. She saw Ryu's eyes stare at her as if she just committed a crime. She didn't want to do what she was about to do, but she thought it was her only way out of this mess and away from Ryu. It hurt her to even say it to him.

"I have chosen my fate and you must accept it because…you are not a part of it and I don't want you to be. I'm doing this so that no one will ever get hurt again cause of me. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me…Ayane has been winning all along! I've only made things worse by accepting yours and Hitomi's help! Hitomi could die and so could you! I can't tolerate to see any more people die!"

Ryu didn't say a word after her little outburst. He released his hold on Kasumi. Ryu closed his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest. The whole situation was angering him. He made it clear to Kasumi that he would protect her. Why is she trying to make things so difficult? There was no way he was going to let her walk to her execution especially now that they were together.

"Why is it that you have to always make my job a little harder than it should be?" he asked, finally opening his emerald eyes.

Kasumi was confused. When Ryu's mood changed all of a sudden, it led her guessing on what he would do. He was once again back to his cold attitude.

"Ryu...?" Kasumi began.

"Master Ryu," a voice emerged from behind Kasumi.

Kasumi turned to see a young woman just a little taller than she with long black hair tied up into a high pony tail, donning a red shrine maiden attire, and a shining purple jewel around her neck that resembled a side of the ying and yang pendant. Kasumi did not recognize this woman nor can she recall any mention of her from Ryu. The woman halted and bowed slightly towards Kasumi.

"What is it, Momiji?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi looked towards Ryu and then back at the woman. Momiji just nodded to continue.

"We lost sight of the intruder, but our scouts are still looking for her."

Ryu breathed in and walked towards Momiji, "Send word that we are dealing with Ayane. As far as we know, Hayate isn't involved in this matter."

"Yes, Master Ryu."

"One more thing," Ryu whispered so that Momiji could hear and not Kasumi, "I will be leaving tonight. Make sure you attend to Kasumi."

"Very well. Oh, I almost forgot. Muramasa has arrived. He said that he has a few items belonging to our guests and the Dragon Sword." Momiji added.

"I'll be sure to thank him," Ryu spoke.

"I'll give out your orders. As soon as that is done, I can personally attend to our fallen guest. She can possibly make a speedy recovery."

Ryu nodded. "That would be great."

Momiji bowed once again before she dismissed herself. Kasumi was still left clueless as to who was the woman and what Ryu told her. As soon as Ryu turned back to her, Kasumi gave him a look of jealousy and anger.

"What did you tell her?" Kasumi demanded.

"Don't worry about it." Ryu said coldly.

"Ryu!" Kasumi yelled.

Ryu just simply sighed. Letting her guessing was the only thing that made her uneasy. "Like I said don't worry. You just worry about Hitomi right now."

"And where are you going?" Kasumi demanded to know as he was making his way out of the gardens.

"I need to see someone. I'll be back."

Ryu vanished in swirl on greens leaves, leaving a very confused Kasumi all to herself.

~.~.~.~.~

"What have you've done, Ayane?" the Mugen Tenshin Master demanded.

Ayane said nothing. Hayate was becoming infuriated. He knew that several ninja of the Hayabusa clan were perusing her.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Ayane," Hayate spoke, "what did you do?!"

"What does it matter?" Ayane spat out, "you didn't let me kill her in the first place!"

Hayate lunged at Ayane, covering her mouth as he leaned his back against a tree with a struggling Ayane in his arms. He remained quiet and asked Ayane to do the same. It wasn't long when several ninja donning the Hayabusa crest appeared. Ayane's ambush party had either fallen or had retreated if the Hayabusa clan was searching for her. They search among the brush and up top the trees for the intruder. When they could not find any clues regarding the whereabouts of Ayane, they began to move forward. Few seconds later, Hayate was no longer able to sense their presence. He waited a few minutes longer before he released Ayane.

Ayane gasped for the lack of air. Hayate had not only concealed her mouth, but her nose as well, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ayane blurted, falling to the ground, grasping for air.

"Be quite, Ayane. You should be grateful that I didn't hand you over to them," Hayate explained.

Ayane grasped the dirt underneath her hands, "You would hand me over but you won't kill Kasumi?

Hayate ignored her outburst. Ayane rose to her feet, angered at her brother's lack of response.

"She is going to die, and there is nothing you can do about." Ayane yelled.

"Who did you hurt? Kasumi...Hitomi?" Hayate said grasping Ayane by her clothes.

"I'll let you figured that out."

Ayane caught Hayate off guard as she jabbed a blow to his abdomen. Releasing her, Hayate stumbled back. He was too late to react as Ayane kicked the side of his face making him crash into a nearby tree. Blood began to scurry out of his mouth and nose, but that didn't seem to cause great injury like Raidou had done before.

"I looked up to you, Hayate. I can't believe you choose them over me." Ayane yelled and then vanished into a swirl of violet leaves.

Hayate struggled to bring himself up. He had to hurry though. His little confrontation with Ayane had alerted several of the Hayabusa ninjas looking for them. Wiping the blood off his face with his arm, Hayate began to leap though trees as quickly as he could.

~.~.~.~.~

When Omitsu had finished bandaging Hitomi's wound, Kasumi sat next to her fallen friend. Ryu was nowhere in sight so she was left alone to keep Hitomi company. Hitomi's face would occasionally curled into agony as sweat travel down on it. Kasumi clutched Hitomi's hand through every episode.

Minutes dwelled into what seemed like hours. Kasumi was becoming restless. Omitsu would occasionally drop in on both of them to see how they were doing but would leave to attend to other things that pertain to the mission at hand. Kasumi couldn't blame her for the lack of company. She helped so much already.

Kasumi was then startled by Sakura standing at the door way, a tray with food in her hands. Sakura smiled the moment Kasumi noticed her.

"Momiji and I made this," Sakura said placing the tray of food beside Kasumi.

Sakura grabbed a cup filled with a light blue liquid. She then held Hitomi's head as she poured the liquid in her mouth. Kasumi watched the young girl attend to Hitomi.

"Momiji made this so that she can get better. She said it might take a few hours until it works but she can make it." Sakura said with a smile.

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura laid Hitomi's head back into the pillow and set the cup back on the tray. She took a seat next to Kasumi. They remained silent without looking at each other. Sakura then began to observe Kasumi. She had to admit that Kasumi was very pretty. She really loved the color of her auburn hair and hazel eyes. Kasumi felt her stare at her and looked down at the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "No. You are just so pretty like Momiji and Kureha."

"Oh," Kasumi startled, "thank you. I guess."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I don't stand a chance against you."

Kasumi was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Master Ryu really picked a pretty girl," Sakura said, rubbing her hands on her face.

Kasumi couldn't help but blush. Sakura obviously liked Ryu too. She recalled how Sakura greeted her when they first met. Sakura wasn't really happy to see Kasumi. Kasumi smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You are really pretty too, Sakura," Kasumi said, comforting her. "I'm sure you will grow more pretty when you get older."

"Momiji says that too," Sakura said, "I like you, Kasumi, and so does Master Ryu. Are you going to stay with us forever and ever? Are you and Master Ryu going to get married?"

Kasumi was taken back at Sakura's questions. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't quite sure what her future with Ryu will be until this whole mess is taken care of. The last they spoke they had gotten into another argument. If that's what their relationship will be like than they will get nowhere. She was ready to end her life so that no one would suffer but now that she thought of it, people will suffer if she were to die.

"I like you, too," Kasumi spoke, "As for staying here…I'm not really sure yet."

"If you stay…can you be my big sister like Momiji?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Kasumi wanted to laugh at her request. She couldn't help but find it cute. "If I stay…then yes. I'll be your big sister."

Sakura hollered in joy. Kasumi told her to keep her voice down as Hitomi lay asleep. Kasumi could already tell Hitomi was slowly making a recovery. She wasn't sweating as much as she was earlier. She really had to thank Momiji and Omitsu for it.

"Sakura," Kasumi said, "Can you please look after Hitomi while I thank Omitsu and Momiji, please?"

Sakura nodded her head. "It would be my pleasure."

~.~.~.~.~

The dojo was so grand with the moon shining high above it. It just made it hard to believe it had been abandoned for several years. Its wooden pillars had dragons carved all around them. The path way was cleared off any weeds and scrub. The paint had been intact that it wasn't chipping off. A sign above the main entrance had kanji reading "The Dragon's Den. All Are Welcome."

Hayate had stumbled into the old Dragon Dojo as he fled from Hayabusa territory. He wasn't sure if it was Ayane's intention to blame him for the sudden attack. He was sure to have her punish, how was still up for debate. She had deliberately disobeyed his orders more than once. He has had it with Ayane constantly doing as she pleased but didn't settled worries that developed over the words she spoke about choosing Hitomi and Kasumi over her.

His senses kicked in when he felt the aura of another. Hayate unshielded his sword. He slowly walked into the Dragon Dojo, being extremely cautious with every step. Peeking behind every wall, Hayate saw no signs of danger but felt the aura was still there. Every room was empty still Hayate refused to lower his guard. The darkness inside each room could aid any enemy waiting to attack him. Hayate went through the dojo before he saw the back door leading to the courtyard.

Hayate was finally able to see the person the aura belonged to.

"Hayate, we need to have a serious talk," he said.

~.~.~.~.~

Several ninja were already retreating back into their home. It was already late. Kasumi recognized some as several members who had went to search for Ayane. Kasumi had exited Omitsu's home, after she thanked her for all her help, when she spotted the ninjas returning home. If they were back, it meant either that they found her, or that they dismissed the mission because she outran them. Kasumi wanted to ask them but all seemed to head to their own home and call it a night.

Kasumi began to wander the village again when she saw the Hayabusa graveyard. She then recalled the grave that Ryu was visiting earlier. She slowly strolled down the path as the moon guided her. She stumbled on several steps leading towards the graves.

There were many. Kasumi could only read only a few. She could tell that several graves were from famous Hayabusa ninjas one including Hayabusa-no-Shunden, an ancestor of Ryu's from the Sengoku Era. Kasumi finally made it at her destination. The grave had two sotōba on each side of the headstone. Kasumi could only read so much of the head stone.

"Kureha…..Shrine Maiden….?"

_'Kureha? Sakura mentioned a girl with that name?' _Kasumi thought.

"Sometimes, I really miss her."

Kasumi was startled as she jumped up at the sound of a voice behind her. She was surprised to see the girl from earlier standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said.

"Oh, no. It's quite alright." Kasumi replied.

"I heard you have been looking for me?" She said, stepping closer to Kasumi. "I'm Momiji."

Kasumi bowed. "Hello, I'm Kasumi. I just wanted to thank you for your help. I'm sure Hitomi will appreciate it, too."

"I'm just doing anything I can to help. Master Ryu also wanted me to make sure you were alright." Momiji added.

Momiji looked down at the grave. She smiled. Kasumi noticed. She was curious about what kind of person Kureha was.

"I don't want to be rude, but whose grave is this?" Kasumi asked.

Momiji smiled. "Kureha. She was my older sister."

"Your older sister?"

"Yes," Momiji said, "She was the Shrine Maiden before me."

"How did she die?"

Momiji sighed. "It happened a few years ago. Our village was being attacked. She was killed by a greater fiend named Doku while she was guarding the Dark Dragon Sword. Master Ryu was away when Doku attacked. When he came back, he saw Doku kill her, right in front of him. Master Ryu has blamed himself for her death ever since."

Kasumi was shocked. "What? Why would Ryu do that?"

Momiji took a deep breath. "He says that he should have protected her. He promised her that he would protect her. In his mind, he failed her. I think he still blames himself for what happened."

"Oh," Kasumi said.

"I remember growing up, Master Ryu and Kureha were always together. They were inseparable. I always saw him like the older brother I always wanted. He always looked out for us. I kind of knew how he felt when Kureha was taken from us. One moment she was there and the next she is gone like the light of a candle."

"Did...did…Ryu ever…loved her?" Kasumi regretted asking that.

"Maybe. I was never really sure, but I knew he always cared about her." Momiji said. "I know Master Ryu cares about you too. That's why he won't let you die. You seem so precious to him. He will do whatever it takes to make sure you are alright."

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane didn't return to the Hajinmon Sect just yet. She had a feeling that Hayate was either waiting for her or Ryu. The best thing to do was to lay low and device a new plan to end her treacherous sister's, Kasumi, life. And she knew exactly where to go.

Hayate gave her no choice. He kept giving her mixed signals. He disgraced the Mugen Tenshin when he intervened as she was going to kill that retched German girl. Now, she was on her way towards her death.

_'One down, two to go.'_ Ayane thought.

Kasumi was possibly feeling guilty for letting Hitomi take the fall. What better agony is there than to see your friends fall? With Hitomi gone, the next person on her list was none other than Ryu.

~.~.~.~.~


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Ayane was actually pleased that she didn't return to the Hajinmon Sect. Instead, she retreated into a small shack hidden from the Mugen Tenshin Clan deep within the forest. Her foster-father, Genra, never told anyone outside the Hajinmon Sect of its location, not even the former Mugen Tenshin Master, Shiden. Genra had implied that it would serve useful for hiding against enemies, so he persuaded Ayane from a young age to keep it a secret. Ayane believed that he stayed there when he betrayed the Mugen Tenshin during the third Dead or Alive Tournament. Now, it would be her hiding place.

Despite what she has done, she still felt no guilt. Ayane, however, was furious…with Hayate.

At her orders, several of her shinobi were sent to see the status of the Hajinmon Temple. Trying to get as close as possible, they were able to see several of Hayate's men doing a sweep of the training grounds. They kept going in and out of the temple while others were surveying the area from their post for any Hajinmon Ninjas.

Ayane cursed under her breath when she received the news. With Hayate's men looking for her, she won't be able to return to the Hajinmon Temple any time soon unless she was willing to fight all of Hayate's men at once. It appears as though that Hayate no longer trusted her, and he possibly found out what truly happened in the Hayabusa Village. Even so, she was still going on with her plans to finish off Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa.

Her plan to shot Kasumi with a poison arrow backfired when Hitomi pushed Kasumi out of harm's way, but it left her victim to it. At that moment, Hitomi would be battling off the symptoms as she slowly dies. She will die within a few more hours.

_'It's her own fault.'_ Ayane thought. _'No one told her to save that bitch.'_

The poison she had created was made from some of the most deadly plants one could ingest. Genra taught her how to extract the poison without getting some on herself. Genra had even given her an antidote for if any reason one accidentally ingest it or came in contact with it.

The vial in her hand was only enough for one person.

Setting aside her kunai, Ayane laid on the ridden futon, closing her large red eyes. Placing her arms underneath her head, she inhaled a large breath as she attempted to sleep after such a busy night.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate was cautious. He walked out on to the patio as Ryu remained in the center of the courtyard, arms crossed staring down at Hayate. Unlike Hayate, Ryu didn't seem threatened. He did not bother to reach for his Dragon Sword as Hayate came closer. Hayate put up his guard. With every step he took, Hayate got nervous. His last battle with Ryu had some of his blood spilled.

"Last time we met, it didn't go so well." Hayate said, finally standing several feet away Ryu.

Ryu nodded. "I'm aware of that, but even so, I had to do what I thought was right. I would do it again if I have to."

"What you think is right has made us go into war with one another, Ryu." Hayate said.

"Only because you decided it." Ryu added. "However, it appears as though things aren't going your way."

Hayate froze.

"Hayate," Ryu went on, "the last time we spoke, you were certain in what you were doing. Now, you look lost."

Hayate hesitated. "Tell me why you are really here, Ryu, and I don't want to hear any of your lies. You betrayed our friendship when you sided with Kasumi. You both should be dead by now."

"If that's true then why is it that when you were following us around Muramasa's, you never struck us down? And what about Hitomi? The Mugen Tenshin has laws about civilians knowing of the existence of the Shinobi. You broke them by telling her what you are and never killing her, and now Ayane is doing the work for you."

Hayate's widen in horror. _'What the hell? How did he...He knew...Wait...Ayane?'_

"Hitomi? What happened to her?" Hayate demanded.

Silence emerged from Ryu. It was frustrating Hayate. With his sword pointing straight at Ryu, Hayate demanded him to speak.

"What did Ayane do? Answer me Ryu, dammit." Hayate yelled in frustration.

Ryu decided it would be wise to keep the truth from him and proceed to make a bargain with him in exchange for Kasumi's freedom. Yet, appeared that Hayate was losing it. Ryu would only be torturing him. Even though their friendship had "ended" he couldn't go through with seeing his friend in pain even if Hayate was the one causing greater pain to the person he cared for the most.

"She poisoned her."

Hayate stiffened.

"She was struck with an arrow. An arrow that was meant for Kasumi and she took the fall for her. Hitomi saved Kasumi's life." Ryu said.

Hayate stumbled backwards. He concealed his hazel eyes as the news sink in.

"Is...Is she alright?"

Ryu wasn't quite sure who he was referring to, but he had a clue. "That depends on who you are asking about. Kasumi or Hitomi?"

Hayate was taken back. The question was meant on Hitomi's condition, but it also left him wondering on Kasumi's well-being. Why he was acting the way he did was confusing him? He rushed over to the Hayabusa Village to stop Ayane from hurting both Kasumi and Hitomi. Thoughts of his ill mother came rushing by. Her suicidal state made him rethink Kasumi's punishment. His father's words also made him ponder whether he did have the power to do what was right. What started out as a pursuit for Kasumi was becoming a bloodbath with the blood of everyone he cared about. It needed to end now before all the blood was spilled.

"Both of them."

Ryu nodded his head. "Kasumi's at my home. She felt guilty for what happened, but she seemed well. I had Momiji looking after her so she doesn't make any rash decisions. As for Hitomi…she was in a critical state, but she is being attended to."

Hayate sighed. Kasumi may have been alright physically, yet he knew that she was in pain in the inside. He and Ayane were the cause of it. Now, Hitomi fell victim to their mindless reign.

"Hayate," Ryu said, "I told you that I will protect Kasumi with my life. The same will go for Hitomi."

"You have no idea..." Hayate said, dropping his sword with a clatter as it hit the ground, "how relieve I am to hear you say that. Ryu help me. I need to fix things with them as well as Ayane. She is out of control. Without them, I probably wouldn't be standing here. I can't lose them. I let my pride blind me from those who really needed me."

"I would gladly help you, Hayate," said Ryu, placing a hand over Hayate's shoulder. "Despite everything we had went through the last thing I want to see is the bloodshed of someone I care about. That's what friends are for."

~.~.~.~.~

Kasumi slumped her head to the side. She needed sleep. She didn't want to sleep though, not until she knew Hitomi would survive the night. She would stay up all night if she had too. The shrine maiden, Momiji insisted that she would be alright. Kasumi, however, knew better by now to let things go so easily otherwise she wouldn't be in this situation.

She knew Ayane and how she always had a trick or two up her sleeve. Ayane was mischievous. She always was even as child.

Kasumi watched as Hitomi continue to sleep in her futon. The wet rag on her forehead was supposed to help bring her fever down. It was the third time in the last half hour she had to moist the rag and placed it back on Hitomi's forehead. Hitomi was even shivering despite the fact that she completely covered up from the shoulders down.

With each passing moment, Hitomi seemed to get worse rather than better. The antipode that was given to her wasn't taking effect anymore. Hitomi looked so helpless...just like Hayate when Raidou crippled him. It drove Kasumi to do the unthinkable because she could not see her loved ones suffer in pain, it was why she had to find a solution.

Kasumi suddenly felt tears overcome her hazel eyes as she pictured Ryu in the same state. Lying motionless either by the same result as Hitomi or in a pool of his own blood while he tried to protect her. She began to cry hysterically. Momiji had made it clear that Ryu will fight to the death if he had to. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be left alone again.

"Are you alright?" A voice said.

Kasumi turned back at the doorway to see Momiji with a tray of herbs. Looking away, Kasumi whipped the tears of her face.

"I'm alright." She lied.

Momiji walked in. Setting the tray to her sides, she began to attend to Hitomi. Out of the corner of her eye, she would see Kasumi occasionally whipping more tears off her face as they continued to pour. As she thought of nice calming, soothing words to tell her, the task became difficult as Hitomi was preoccupying her attention. She was not getting better. The herbs she had retrieved were not going to help. Hitomi's fever seemed to get higher. Sweat would constantly reappear. Momiji just sighed.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked, noticing Momiji's behavior.

"I'm not entirely sure. The antipode that we gave her earlier should have helped, but her condition is getting worse. I...I don't know how long she has." Momiji said.

"What?" Kasumi yelled. "But…but we have to do something. I can't let her die."

"…I'm sorry, Kasumi. I am doing what I can to help her." Momiji tried to calm the girl.

Kasumi jolted to her feet. She couldn't go through the same situation again.

"No. There is a way to save her. I know it. If the answer isn't here, then I know where I can find it."

Rushing to her room, grabbing her wakizashi sword that she had laid on shelf and changed into a new set of white shinobi garb that was provided for her, Kasumi dashed out of the room. Momiji tried to grasp Kasumi, but the girl was too quick for her. Momiji ran after her, but by the time she reached the gardens, there was no sign of the Mugen Tenshin girl only small pink petals.

Kasumi kept running. She was not going to let anyone get in her way.

_'Enough is enough. I'm not going to lose Hitomi like this. I'm ending this now.'_

She dashed out heading for the place she knew Ayane would be housing if she wasn't at the Hajinmon Temple.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate was laying on his back gazing at the stars. Ryu sat next to him gazing up as well. He didn't recall how they got on the roof of the dojo. It felt like the good old days when they were children training to become shinobi. When they couldn't sleep, they would head out to do some moonlight training or talk on the roof of their home.

"Tell me something Ryu." Hayate's words grabbed his full attention, no longer wondering of the past.

"Do you think they will ever forgive me for what I've done?" Hayate asked.

Ryu didn't really know the answer to his question. Kasumi...maybe. After all, she fought for so long to return to her family, but with all the trouble that was caused to her, it was hard to say. As for Hitomi, he didn't know her well enough to know how long it takes for her to give someone forgiveness. However, she was a very caring person who would put others before herself, so maybe yes. She can possibly forgive him.

"I don't think they will ever forgive me." Hayate admitted.

"Only time will tell," Ryu reassured his friend.

"Maybe," Hayate placed a hand over his exhausted eyes, "all I could think about is how they are viewing me. Kasumi's probably thinking that I am the worst brother in history. She must hate me."

"Hate is a powerful word." Ryu butted in. "I think you are being too hard on yourself. She is more saddened by what is happening. Deep down, she still cares about you."

Removing his hand from his eyes to see Ryu, Hayate sat up. "You seem to know her better than anyone, Ryu….Are you going to tell me when?"

"When what exactly?" Ryu asked confused.

"When was it that you started having feelings for my sister?"

Ryu couldn't give him an exact number. It wasn't days. It wasn't weeks. Heck, it wasn't even months. Kasumi had been in his life for so long that the girl had grown on him. She was someone who was very easily to admire especially those last few days together.

"Can't really say." Ryu finally said.

"Is it because she is my sister and you don't want to tell me?" Hayate asked, "Or is it because you can't really remember?"

Ryu sighed. "It's hard to explain. Kasumi is a very special person to me. Anyone who is with her would be lucky to be by her side."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hayate shrugged. "I was lucky to have a selfless sister who gave up everything for me, and this what I gave her in return. She will proudly go with you than return to the village and her family".

"Again, I can't really say."

Hayate sighed as he continued to gaze up at the stars. "Are you sure this will work? What of Ayane? She will not be happy with any of this. And Hitomi? What will happen to her?"

"Be patient. Let's take this one step at a time. I will tell Kasumi that she will no longer be pursuit. From there we will see how Hitomi recovers meanwhile we try to find out where Ayane is hiding. You just go back to your village for now until you get a message from me."

"Alright." Hayate said, as he rose to his feet. "I will be sending more of my men to look for Ayane. Time to put an end to this family feud."

"Then is best we get going." Ryu said as he began to take his leave.

Hayate sighed. "Yeah. Oh and Ryu…thanks for being such a good friend and never breaking that promise."

All Ryu could do was nod his head.

~.~.~.~.~

"Lady Ayane. Lady Ayane."

Ayane had finally managed to fall asleep when she heard the shouting of her name. She growled as she forced herself out of bed. The pounding on the door was infuriating her even more. She swung the door open to one of her men kneeling.

"What is it?" Ayane demanded. "This better be good."

Not looking up the ninja went forward to deliver the message.

"Lady Ayane. We were patrolling the grounds when we heard someone approach. They said they didn't want to fight but that was urgent to speak to you."

"Who was it?" Ayane asked.

"The traitor."

"What?" Ayane asked, astonished.

"She was just wondering around when we surrounded her."

"Bring her to me." Ayane ordered.

The ninja obey and headed out to retrieve Kasumi. Within minutes, he returned with several shinobi pointing their own weapons at the Runaway Shinobi. Kasumi was bounded by her wrist with a tight rope that was making her hands turn a light shade of purple. She knew what she was getting into, yet she wasn't expecting the kind of treatment she was receiving. Kasumi made no effort to fight and asked politely to see her half-sister.

Ayane was someone surprised to see her half-sister standing right in front of her, detained by her wrist. A slight joy came over Ayane as she saw Kasumi in her state, but at the same time, it infuriated her. Ayane just shrugged in disgust as her men brought Kasumi closer.

"How did you find us?" Ayane demanded.

"You told me of this place many years ago," Kasumi admitted. "You told me this was a secret place for us to runaway and hide when we were children."

Ayane mentally slapped her forehead. Even though Genra told her not to say anything to anyone she broke that promise when she told Kasumi. She was a child. She didn't know better. She didn't know she and Kasumi were even sisters.

"Well it won't matter now. You will be dead in a few minutes. I was expecting Master Ryu or Hayate to come looking for us, but instead you came to me."

"Ayane…" Kasumi began.

"I can't believe that you are even here," Ayane began to chatter on, "You are so stupid to come and walk to your own death."

"Everyone suffers because of me. Hayate...Hitomi…Ryu…" Kasumi whispered, dropping her gaze in shame.

"Don't forget Lady Ayame," Ayane added.

"What?" Kasumi asked, bringing her gaze up again.

Ayane nodded, in hopes it would bring even greater guilt to Kasumi and placing the blame on her. "You know she tried to kill herself because of you."

"I...I..." Kasumi couldn't believe it. Her mother was always so strong at least in her eyes. "How is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ayane teased, making her guess the answer.

"I just want to know," Kasumi said softly. "Ayane please tell me how she is."

"Too bad. I guess you will have to die with the disappointment for the rest of what is left of your miserable life."

"Ayane please hear me out." Kasumi pleaded. "Please, I know you have what I need to save Hitomi. Give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" Ayane stated furiously. "She is getting what she deserves."

"Hitomi is innocent. She only got involve in our world because she was looking for Hayate."

"No," Ayane interrupted, "she got involved because she felt sorry for the 'wonderful' life you had."

"Ayane, please. I will do anything." Kasumi begged.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi kneeled on her knees, lowering her head to the ground. Her now bound purple arms lay on her lap in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayane asked as she watched Kasumi kneeled.

"Ayane, I am begging you. Please. I mean it. I will do anything. I don't want to see anyone die because of me."

"You are begging?" Ayane began to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe the 'Oh So Wonderful Princess' is begging to save an unimportant life. I bet this is torture for you?"

Ayane stopped laughing when she felt something tug on her hand. Even though her hands were bound, Kasumi clutched onto Ayane's arm.

"Let me go." Ayane began to yell.

"I can't live like this anymore. You are right…this is torture."

_'Torture...'_

Ayane's eyes lit up like a bolt. An idea began to involve. As Kasumi continued to plea, Ayane just kept smirking over how much fun she will have.

"You said you will do anything, right?" Ayane reassured the beginning girl.

"Yes."

"Well then…"

Shaking Kasumi's grasp on her arm, Ayane retreated back into the shack. Kasumi was mortified by the thought she had achieved nothing. Her heart sank as she reflected over what had happened to her in the last few days. Everything she had was going to be taken away. The friend who proved to be a loyal friend to the end and the man she had grown to love. It was over.

Kasumi wanted to shed a tear until she felt the shadow of her half-sister conceal her form. Looking up, Kasumi saw Ayane holding a vial of white liquid. The antipode.

"Ayane…" Kasumi said happily.

She jumped to her feet. Reaching over to grab the antipode, she felt disappointment as Ayane hauled it away.

"Not so fast." Ayane said, teasing her by placing the vile behind her back. "I will give you the antipode, but..."

"But what?" Kasumi asked.

"There is something you are going to have to do in order to get it."

"I will do it." Kasumi quickly responded knowing her friend's life was on the line.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes." Kasumi repeated. "A thousand times yes."

"Alright but just remember you asked or it."

Ayane leaned over to Kasumi's ear as she told her exactly what she needed her to do. Kasumi's face began to grow pale as though she had seen a ghost. She didn't expect Ayane to be so cruel.

~.~.~.~.~

It was pass noon by the time Ryu made his way home. He expected to return to his home earlier, but it was worth it. He was startled when he saw Momiji pacing back and forth by his home. She was murmuring to herself. A slight worriedness took hold of Ryu. Momiji would occasionally do that when there was bad news.

The moment Momiji noticed him approaching, she began to apologize.

"I am so sorry Master Ryu. I really am." Momiji bowed her head in shame.

"Calm down, Momiji. What happened?"

"Kasumi."

Ryu froze at the sound of her name. "What about Kasumi? What happened?"

"She ran off. I would have gone after her but I-"

Momiji was unable to finish as Ryu suddenly interrupted her. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure."

Not listening to a word she said after, Ryu dashed off. He was heading toward the entrance of the Hayabusa Village. He paused when he saw Kasumi walking towards the entrance. Automatically, Ryu knew something was wrong. She was looking down the whole time, but he could tell that she was not alright. Her face held no emotion at all except sadness. Kasumi kept rubbing her hands together. It looks as though blood had not been circulating in her hands causing them to be a faint color of purple. Aside all that, he was just pleased that she was back home. Safe.

Even though she was supposed to be grateful to returned with the antipode to Hitomi save her life, she wished that time froze. Looking back at her life, she never saw how much Ayane hated her until now. She kept replaying over and over the conversation, begging for an alternative way only to have Ayane rejected them. Ayane kept reminding her that she would do anything, and now she had to go through the consequences. Ayane was a person of her word. She had given Kasumi the antipode.

"Kasumi." Ryu called out for her.

Not looking up, Kasumi strove right past him as she made her way into his home where Hitomi was being kept. The less she made contact with Ryu the better.

"Kasumi." Ryu kept calling out to her, following her.

Ryu caught up to her when she finally reached Hitomi's room. He wasn't aware of how Hitomi's state had worsened until he saw her. He watched from the doorway as Kasumi revealed a vial with white liquid from a hidden pocket of her white shinobi garb. Kasumi gently placed her arm on the back of Hitomi's head. She opened Hitomi's mouth and poured the liquid into it. Kasumi placed Hitomi back down. Ryu continued to watch as Kasumi just sat with her legs beneath her in silence.

Ryu heard her whisper however was unable to comprehend what she said. Several minutes later, Kasumi rose to her feet and walked out the room. Ryu wanted answers. Before she could get away, Ryu grasped at Kasumi's arm. She didn't look at him.

"Kasumi. Answer me. What happened? Where did you go?" Ryu demanded.

She refused to look at him. With his free hand, Ryu turned her face towards him. Her face held no emotion, but her eyes were filed with sorrow, as if she had been crying for several hours. What had caused her to be in pain?

"Kasumi," Ryu spoke softly, "tell me what happened. Why did you leave?"

"I had to save Hitomi. She was going to die." She admitted. "Now, she will be okay. I'm fine, Hayabusa. Don't worry."

Since they've been together, she no longer called him Hayabusa. Why the sudden change?

"Kasumi there is something you are not telling me. I need to know." Ryu insisted she tell him the truth.

Kasumi shook her head. "All you need to know is that Hitomi will be alright."

She paused a moment before she continued. "I will be leaving and I am not coming back this time. I found an answer to my problems. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"What?" Ryu exclaimed. "I will always worry about you. Kasumi, where did you go?"

Kasumi just looked away.

"Kasumi, stop giving me the silent treatment and tell me what's wrong." Ryu demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hayabusa." He could hear her voice break. "I made you believe something that could never happen. I'm sorry that I used you. Please forgive me."

"Kasumi…if you are leaving because of Hayate, you won't have to worry about that anymore. I have taken care of it like I said I would."

"What I have to do is beneath you. I'm sorry." Kasumi kept saying. "I have to go."

Ryu shook his head, tightening his hold on her arm. "No. I am not going to let you go."

"Let me go." Kasumi pleaded. "You are making it harder than it already is."

"Kasumi…"

Ryu was not going to let her leave. Tears spilled from Kasumi's eyes as she fought off Ryu. She knew what had to be done, or something worse will happen.

"I lied to you!" Her sudden outburst caused Ryu to stop. "I don't want to be with you! I never wanted to be with you! I just said I wanted to so I can live! I feel guilty for what I did! I am a horrible person just let me die alone!"

Her words stunned Ryu. Kasumi pulled away and began to flee. Ryu was surprised for what had become of Kasumi. He now knew that something or someone had caused his precious kunoichi to act so strange.

~.~.~.~.~

She couldn't stop crying. She had to leave him and it broke her heart to say what she said. Kasumi looked over her shoulder for any signs of Ryu. He was nowhere in sight.

He was possibility stunned. She may have broken his heart with the lie of not wanting to be with him.

"Wow," a voice hollered behind her.

Kasumi dreaded hearing that voice. It wasn't Ryu's. The tears that had shed from her eyes continued to fall as she saw Ayane stand there with her arms crossed over her chest, amusement on her face.

"I'm surprised you even came back." Ayane said. "I figured you would have run like always."

"A deal's a deal," Kasumi said sadly.

"Very well then."

Ayane signaled for her Shinobi to have appeared. Kasumi wasn't surprise. Despite Ayane giving her the antipode, Ayane wouldn't have let her go all on her own. She had her men follow Kasumi if she went back on her word. They bonded Kasumi with rope just like they did before but had her arms wrapped around her back.

"Master Ryu and the German girl will live and in return I have you locked up from everything you care about."

"Right." Kasumi whispered.

"I have to say seeing you suffered is way better than just killing you." Ayane said joyfully.

"It's what you wanted."

"Take her away. Make sure she doesn't see a crack of sunlight ever again." Ayane ordered.

Placing a blind fold over her hazel eyes, the Hajinmon Ninja hauled Kasumi away. All she could think of was her friend and the love of her life, and how she will never get to see them again.

~.~.~.~.~


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The chains on her wrists and ankles were bound too tight. There wasn't enough blood circulating through her veins. Her skin on her hands and feet was slowly changing from her creamy peach to a pale blue. Her face had been increasingly pale. Her limbs were numb as she shivered on the cool dirt floor. Her clothes have been removed as a form of humiliation, so she was naked as she curled into the corner of her cell. Her auburn hair was harshly pulled out of her yellow ribbon. The scars from her previous battles were exposed with nothing to attend to them, getting worse as time went on. She had to be relieved that she hasn't received new ones just yet.

Kasumi wanted to weep in grief. The more she tried to cry, the less tears emerged. It appears as though she had dried herself out. It also wasn't helping that Ayane was hardly feeding her. Entering Ayane's captivity, Kasumi was given very limited to no food or water. What Ayane was giving her was less than what she had consumed in all her days on the run.

The cell she had been caged in was small enough to hardly move in. Her legs would cramp up after being in the same position for several hours. Kasumi longed to see the light of the sun. Her cell was located underground of Ayane's hut that there wasn't a crack of light. Her only light source was the withering candle that Ayane provided her. She would give her a new one in the morning after the old one burn out. The problem was that the candle was so small that it would only last for several hours, so majority of the time she was swallowed by darkness.

Kasumi would usually light her candle if and when Ayane choose to feed her. She didn't like the food that she was given. A small plate with a half-eaten piece fish and a small portion of stale rice would be her meal. It appeared as though it was Ayane's meal after several days. Regardless, Kasumi would eat it all, making sure there wasn't as much as crumb left, otherwise rats would crawl out of the holes from the wall. She would even drink the sake that accompanied it. Ayane decided the best choice of drink would be sake. The alcohol in it would make Kasumi wish for more to drink. It did, but not for sake, for water. The sake left a bitter taste in her mouth that she wished she had something else to wash it down. It was gradually leaving her thirstier then before and partially disoriented due to the alcohol.

It had only been a couple of days, and already Kasumi wished she had met her fate. The torture and humiliation that she was enduring was killing her inside. She didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to be with the people she cared most.

_'Hitomi.'_

She wanted to be with Hitomi as she ate a home cooked meal by her. Even though she only ate her cooking that one time after Hitomi found her in the alley, it was enough to leave an everlasting taste. She wanted to enjoy her company as they would talk for hours about anything and everything. Hitomi had been a true friend till the end. She was possibly recovering from her near death experience by Ayane's hand.

'_Ryu.'_

The one person she wanted to be with the most. Kasumi loved him. Without him, she would have not last as long as she did. She wanted to oh so desperately be in his arms while he whispered to her that everything will be alright. She wanted to see his beautiful emerald eyes as they gazed lovingly towards her. She even wanted him to hold her just like he had done their fist night together. She wanted him to be the first person she sees every morning rather a vacant spot on the dirt floor. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to save her.

She wanted so many things, but in the end...she would never have them.

Kasumi had forfeited her freedom to save Hitomi and Ryu. Knowing Ayane, she would have not given up until they both were dead. Horrible images suddenly appear in her head as their bodies were lying in a pool of their own blood. Hitomi would have died if she didn't do what she did. There was a reason Kasumi didn't console with Ryu first. Hitomi would have died by the time he got back to find an antipode. Ryu wouldn't have let her go either way. In the back of her mind, Kasumi secretly wished he stopped her from going to see Ayane, but then the guilt of letting Hitomi die would consume her consciousness.

She swore if she stayed down there any longer that she would go insane. There was still a little hope in her. The hope that would burst into the room and save her from her nightmare. Every time the door opened to her dungeon open, she wishes it was Ryu taking her into his arms. Her home.

Kasumi heard a screech of the door open. She was then blinded by the light let in by the door to the ceiling as it opened. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness that every time Ayane would come down to see her, her hazel eyes had to readjust. Kasumi struggled to light the candle but failed with her run down matches as Ayane climbed down the stairs with a tray of spoil food in one hand and a cup of warm sake in the other. A smirk curled on Ayane's face as she caught sight of Kasumi. It brought her happiness to see her half-sister suffer.

"Rise and shine little Princess."

Kasumi crawled as closed as she could to the bars that separated her from Ayane without having the chains pull her back.

"Did you sleep well?" Ayane teased.

Kasumi nodded. Kasumi had grown mute in the last few days and she found that anything that she sought comfortable, Ayane would either spoil it, or take it away. It was best to just give Ayane the answer she was looking for.

"Well that's good to know, but..." Ayane trailed off as she tried to hand Kasumi her plate of food, only to purposely have it dropped to the dirt floor.

Her food splattered on the floor with glass flying everywhere. Kasumi was horrified, but Ayane didn't stop there. The sake she still had in her hand was poured over Kasumi's head. Kasumi flinched as the warm sake touched her skin. It burned.

"I want you to enjoy your meal." Ayane said.

Kasumi trembled before she began to gather whatever food that wasn't tainted with dirt and glass in her hands. Being careful, Kasumi tried to avoid any glass, but had her hand stomped on by Ayane. Kasumi yelp as glass pierced into her palm, drawing out blood. Ayane had yet to lift her foot. She, instead, added more pressure to it making the glass go in deeper as Kasumi struggled to contain her cries.

"Don't think that you are getting off that easily." Ayane threaten. "There is still more to come."

Ayane lifted her foot and walked back up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. All Kasumi could do was rub the back of her hand. Kasumi finally lit what remain of her candle from the day before, since Ayane failed to give her new one. She began to remove the shards of glass after she shoved the food as far away from her as possible. The food was no longer eatable with glass and her blood all over it. The rats will eat it regardless of how bad it was.

Kasumi shivered in her cell. This was a living nightmare that she wanted to get out of. If she was lucky, it would be over soon. She will have to either have to wait until her health declines even further or commit suicide. Either outcome will lead to her death and it sounded better than the hell she is in now. But there is still that hope that Ryu would come to her rescue.

_'Ryu please find me.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Sweat trailed down from his hair-line to the side of his face as he jumped from tree to tree. Hayate had begun to get worried. He expected to hear news from Ryu days ago. It only made him anxious to know how Kasumi receive the news, and how Hitomi was doing.

He wasted no time when he returned to the Mugen Tenshin Village after his encounter with Ryu. Hayate had dispatched several shinobi to search for Ayane. He only ordered them to locate her and give her a message to return to the village. He wanted to speak with her of the rivalry between her and Kasumi, and settled their long dispute. Hayate knew that he wasn't going to receive any information on Ayane's whereabouts until at least another few hours. He thought the best thing to do in the meantime would be either to console with several of the clan's elders regarding Kasumi's return to the clan with a pardon, or mention to his parents what he was planning to do.

Hayate went with speaking with his parents first. When he told them the news, Hayate expected to hear his father yelling at him that he had failed as leader of the clan and his mother to yell at him for not doing so earlier. Instead, Hayate could see the forgotten smile of his mother, Ayame, return. Without warning, Ayame embraced her only son and was relieved that he was no longer hunting down his younger sister. She then began to weep afterwards. His father was proud of his decision, and showed no rejection. The ties that bonded their family will eventually make them whole again. However, Hayate was not done yet. What he told his parents ended surprising them. Hayate had explained because of the strain that had form between himself and Kasumi, he wanted to temporarily leave the leadership of Mugen Tenshin and bond with her and Ayane. He also added that he wanted to repair a friendship that had been broken in the process. His only problem was that would Hitomi forgive him, and so would Kasumi?

Ayame and Shiden thought that it was best if Hayate did as he sought fit, and not question who Hitomi was. Hayate was grateful that they didn't push the subject further and that his father would take over him until he decides to return.

Things had run smoothly with his parents. The elders on the other hand were a different story. They all gave him the same response, and refuse to make an exception just because Kasumi was his sister. The clan was far more important than the blood that was shared between two people. Hayate did not give up. The next day, Hayate went back to every village elder requesting the same thing. He was not going to give up until all the village elders decide to change the code of the Shinobi. Hayate kept at it all day until he got three out of the six elders to agree with him. He was willing to go as far as removing them from their seat if they didn't accept his decision. He didn't deny that the Elders made exceptions for their own children and grandchildren, and had even threatened them with it. By the end of the third day, all the village elders had come together to change the rules.

Hayate grew disgusted by them. _'What they will do to remain in power while I will throw it all away just to have Kasumi back home.'_

Despite triumphing in this change, he longed to hear how Kasumi and Hitomi were. With no news from neither his men nor Ryu, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling. Hayate would pace around the training grounds for hours waiting, skipping meals, and staying awake for hours after everyone else had gone to sleep. When a shinobi would show up at the grounds, he expected to get news, only to be nothing useful regarding Kasumi or Hitomi…or Ayane.

His men had occasionally reappeared with no information about Ayane's whereabouts. It was as though she had vanished into thin air. Neither she nor any of her men had returned to the Hajinmon Temple. Hayate began to fear the worse. He began to think that Ayane had initiated an all siege against the Hayabusa Village and left no survivors and left Japan. Hayate went into a state of panic afterwards. He could no longer wait and made his way towards the Hayabusa Village.

Hayate could only hope that everything was alright.

~.~.~.~.~

Things were certainly a mist. The dark clouds that had formed around the village only made him feel depressed as he stood under the porch of his home. He could hear growling, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. Ryu could not comprehend what had made Kasumi to say those things to him. Kasumi wasn't the type of person to say such things. What she had told him were lies. He saw it in her eyes as she cried for him to let her go. She wanted to be with him. She needed him. The question that kept resurfacing was: Why? Why did she leave?

If he only knew then he wouldn't be spending most of his time searching for her. He would rather have her safe with him, wrapped in his arms. Ryu kept blaming himself for letting her go. He should have strapped her to the trunk of a tree until he found out why she wanted to leave…him. Things didn't make sense. Hayate had no involvement in the matter. If anything, the culprit was none other than Ayane.

No trace of either girl was found. He spent days without food or sleep looking for them while his apprentice looked over Hitomi. The more Ryu went out and searched, the more he was convinced he was that Ayane is behind Kasumi's departure. Why else had Ayane not been found? Or Kasumi for that matter?

"Master Ryu."

Ryu looked over his shoulder to see Omitsu approaching him.

"You don't look so well. You look like you haven't sleep in days, and I could hear your stomach growling for food from inside the kitchen."

Ryu looked down on his stomach, now aware of where the growling had come from. While he had ignored his daily needs, his stomach had enough of his neglect and was craving for food.

"I'll be fine." Ryu said as he began to make his way inside his home to retrieve his weaponry.

He suddenly stopped when he spotted old man Muramasa in the pathway. The man smiled before he shook his head. Ryu looked back at Omitsu who had grown worried.

"Listen to her, Ryu. If you ignore your health then think about how the Princess will react when she sees you like this," Muramasa said.

Without arguing with her Master, Omitsu bowed, "I will prepare you your favorite meal, Master Ryu."

Omitsu excused herself. Muramasa stepped aside, letting Omitsu back in while Ryu waited to hear from the old man. Muramasa just signaled for him to follow inside which he did. Without exchanging looks, Ryu decided to speak out.

"I need to find Kasumi."

"She will be found soon, and if you are lucky perhaps she will come back to you on her own." Muramasa explained.

"I promised her…" Ryu trailed off.

Muramasa led Ryu to where Hitomi was being kept. He slid the door open to find Momiji removing the cloth over Hitomi's forehead. Upon hearing the door slide, Momiji looked over her shoulder and smiled. She turned to bow at her master as Muramasa and Ryu stepped inside.

"Her fever is gone and it seems that she can wake at any moment now." Momiji explained.

"That's great news," Muramasa stated, "It seems Princess Kasumi has saved this girl's life."

Momiji happily nodded her head and excused herself, taking the bowl she had dipped the cloth in. Ryu watched her leave and looked back to Hitomi. Hitomi looked like she was back to her old self with some visible injuries and only looked like she had taken a long nap. The moment she wakes, she will possibly have the same questions that he has about Kasumi's whereabouts. Muramasa's words suddenly reminded him he was not alone with Hitomi.

"It's been a long time since you worried over someone you cared about. I am sure she loves you very much if she did what she did."

"What?" Ryu questioned.

Muramasa chuckled. "You wonder why the Princess left when you would have done the same if it ever came to that point. She may not have had a choice when she left."

"I would not have let her go on her own." Ryu pointed out. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"That's possibly what she thought. You and the Princess share much in common." Muramasa said. "Both bound by the way of the ninja. Families that have been torn by other members of the family. Both willing to throw away everything to avenge those you care for and will do whatever it takes to keep those you love from getting hurt."

Muramasa had a point. He and Kasumi had many things in common that he failed to notice them until now. He had experience a similar event where his clan had nearly been exterminated with the help of his rebellious uncle, Murai, who had sought the power of the Dark Dragon Blade for his own selfish needs. He set out for revenge afterwards and killed everyone who dare get in his way. But the end result was different to that of Kasumi's. He was not suffering by the hands of his family like she was. Ayane has Kasumi, he knows it is true. He would not rest until she was safe in his arms.

"You know, Ryu?" Muramasa said softly. "You should really get some rest. You don't look so well. Maybe a nice long nap will clear this up."

Ryu shook his head and protest. "I will rest when Kasumi is back home with us. I am not going to give up on her."

"No one is asking you to," Muramasa pointed out, "but you should consider your own health as well."

"Kasumi is the only person that matters to me now." Ryu continue to protest.

"There really is no reasoning with you is there my boy?" Muramasa said with a heavy sigh, but still didn't seem to shake of his smile. "Don't you think you might need some help on this one? You go off on your own with no aid and come back home empty-handed. There are people here willing to help their master find his princess."

Ryu knew that there were people within his village willing to help him find Kasumi, but he didn't want them to. Ayane had grown unpredictable, attacking when least expected. The last thing he wanted to do was pick up the bodies of his fallen clan after her monstrous wake. It was kind of ironic how in the beginning he was willing to have his clan fight for Kasumi's safety and now wouldn't want his clan to lift a finger but aid Hitomi back to health. Besides, the Hayabusa Clan would not have to fight the Mugen Tenshin for Kasumi. The Mugen Tenshin wasn't involved this time. This was all Ayane.

"No. I..."

Ryu stopped upon hearing the groans of someone in pain. He looked over at the futon where Hitomi had been lying to see her slowly rising herself on her elbows. "Ugh."

"Well it looks like the young lady has finally woken up." Muramasa said.

A slight cough emerged from Hitomi's lips. Hitomi felt light-headed and almost lost her balance on her elbows. She had been laying down for long that there was too much blood inside her head. She wasn't sure exactly where she was or what exactly happened. She looked down at her chest to find some bandages covering up a wound.

"Ugh. What happened?" She questioned, unaware that Ryu and Muramasa where in the room with her.

"You were injured," Muramasa stated, startling Hitomi. "But you are alright now."

Slowly turning to Ryu, Muramasa excused himself. "I will give you two some privacy but you should go and rest."

Ryu went to sit next to Hitomi as she tried to piece together what happened to her. "Hitomi."

"Hey, Ryu." She said, "What happened?"

"You were shot with an arrow." Ryu began to explain to her, "It had poisoned. You were close to death. It was a close call but luckily you are okay now."

Ryu's expression then went blank. He was not expecting something like it. Hitomi had pinched his arm. He didn't feel any sort of pain considering that it was very minor. He didn't know why she did so.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryu asked annoyed.

Hitomi just smiled. "I'm just trying to make sure you are real, and I am not really dead and you are some evil demon trying to steal my soul."

Usually it would be other way around. Annoyed, Ryu flickered one of his fingers against her forehead. The back of his finger hit her forehead hard enough that it felt like a rock was thrown at it. Hitomi just flinched and gave him an angry look.

_'Well she is back to normal.'_ Ryu thought. _'Back to her annoying self. Kasumi would be pleased.'_

"Hey that hurt," Hitomi stated, "I am not a freaking pebble. I will tell Kasumi what you did." Hitomi joked. Somehow she wanted to lighten up Ryu's mood and the only thing that usually works was Kasumi. She looked around her room for the missing girl. She was nowhere to be found. Hitomi's smile curled into a frown as she couldn't find her.

Turning to Ryu, whose expression had suddenly saddened at the mention of Kasumi's name, Hitomi began to wonder. "Ryu...where is Kasumi? Is she alright? She didn't get hurt like I did? Did she?"

Ryu shook his head. He didn't want to tell her, but she would keep insisting later on. "No. She didn't. You were the only one who got hurt."

"So where is she?" Hitomi asked, beginning to panic. "Please don't tell me Hayate and Ayane killed her."

"No." Ryu said as he tried to calm her down. However, she wouldn't until he told her everything. "At least...Ugh...I don't know."

Hitomi began to suddenly slap his arms. "What do you mean you don't know? Where is Kasumi?"

"Calm down Hitomi and stop hitting me." Ryu said, grabbing both her arms. "I've tried to looking for her. She left after she saved your life. I think Ayane has gotten to her but I've had problems locating them."

Hitomi flinched away from his grasp. Looking rather annoyed, "What about Hayate? Maybe he has Kasumi and Ayane hidden somewhere."

Ryu sighed. He would have to explain the situation between them and Hayate now. "No, Hitomi. Hayate isn't..."

"Ryu."

Ryu looked up at the calling of his name.

_'Perfect timing.'_ Ryu thought in disbelief as he became aware of who was calling his name.

The door that had led to the patio suddenly slid wide open. Hitomi looked over to the door. Her blue eyes widen in shock when she saw Hayate trying to catch his breath, leaning against the door.

"What the?" Hitomi startled. "Why is he here?"

After a slight pause, Hayate managed to catch his breath. He was relieved to see both Ryu and Hitomi alright and no bloodshed. He pushed himself away from the door and went inside. He then paused in his tracks as Hitomi began to crawl behind Ryu and used him as a shield. She was terrified of him.

"Get away from me, you bastard!" Hitomi yelled.

"Calm down Hitomi." Ryu said. She obviously wasn't ready to see Hayate so soon. "Let's go Hayate."

Ryu pushed himself up. He slightly shoved Hayate out the door with Hitomi continuing to yell at both men. Momiji had rushed inside since she could hear Hitomi's yelling. Ryu advice his apprentice to attend to Hitomi while he tried to explain things over to Hayate. She agreed and tried to hush the girl. Hayate just looked confused. He had no idea what was going on. He then came to conclusion that Ryu had not told her that his hunt was over.

Today was just not Ryu's day. He had yet to find Kasumi and now both Hayate and Hitomi were asking too many questions. Maybe he should have just taken Muramasa's advice and got some rest because he felt a headache overwhelm him.

"Ryu what's going on?" Hayate demanded. "Where is Kasumi?"

Ryu sighed. Placing a hand over Hayate's shoulder, Ryu made him walk through the village as he tried to explain him the events leading to his worse headache. It wasn't until an hour later that the two men were back in Ryu's home again trying to eat their own meal that Omitsu had prepared.

"So Hitomi doesn't know what's going on?" Hayate asked his friend as he sat next to Ryu.

"No." Ryu admitted. "I was about to tell her when you showed up."

"Well," Hayate said, "Since I am here, I might tell her myself."

"You saw the scandal she made when she saw you. What makes you think she will listen to you?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know, but now we need to find Kasumi," Hayate stated. "Who knows how much time we have? Hitomi may be able to help in some way."

"I'm convinced that Ayane may be responsible for Kasumi's disappearance." Ryu expressed his thoughts.

"I am starting so to think so, too." Hayate paused. "You should have told me sooner, Ryu."

Ryu looked away from his friend, ashamed of his failure for not locating Kasumi. "I thought I had things under control. I see now…that I didn't."

Hayate nodded his head. "Look, Ryu. I am not going to yell at you for this. Considering of what you've done for both, Hitomi and Kasumi. Right now, we need to work together. I've kept dispatching my men to find Ayane, but they couldn't find her. The last time I saw her was when she was running away from here."

"Given the time that had passed," Ryu said, disappointed, "either Ayane is miles away or hidden in plain sight. Kasumi is possibly with her"

"But where? Where could they be?"

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane placed a heavy rug on top of the door that led to the underground chamber. Due to its weight, no one would suggest that there is something hidden underneath.

She and her men had just finished, what she considered a new game, attending to Kasumi. They had released her from her cell, but they didn't let her go. They hauled her to the opposite side of the chamber and bound her to several chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Each of her men, along with herself, had a turn in using whips and other items against Kasumi to make her beg for mercy. Ayane had grown frustrated that she didn't once scream for it. Kasumi would whelp or flinch in pain, but never begged, only cried. Kasumi had really gone mute. Ayane would do her best to make her scream, but in the end all she got was to spill her blood.

Angered, Ayane ordered her men to clean up the mess and haul Kasumi back in to her cell. Kasumi, who was bleeding from every part of her body, had slip into unconsciousness, so she did not feel anything when she was forcefully dumped on the ground. The Hajinmon ninjas rebound her in chains, this time making them smaller and tighter. To add some satisfaction to their leader, they placed a heavy neck brace on Kasumi that would make it difficult for her to sit up right.

Satisfied, Ayane led her men back upstairs and lock the door shut, but not before she tossed a new candle to Kasumi, that broke in two when it impacted the ground. Ayane just laughed like a lunatic until she spotted several of Kasumi's belonging on the floor. In a fury, Ayane had gathered Kasumi's clothes and walked outside. Her men had built a small fire for her to burn them. Ayane tossed Kasumi's clothes into the pit, taking a moment before they caught fire.

Ayane then realized that an item of Kasumi's was stuck on her clothing. A yellow ribbon that Kasumi would often use to tie her auburn hair with. Ayane yanked the ribbon off of her and tossed into the fire, but the ribbon eluded it. The wind had carried it off from Ayane's grasp. Ayane decided it wasn't important and instead watched the fire burn her half-sister's clothing.

The wind carried Kasumi's yellow ribbon up the cliff side not far from Ayane's hut. The ribbon then landed on a nearby stream that carried it over a waterfall. It eventually got entangled in some branches underneath the fall.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate took in a deep breath before he could slide the door open to Hitomi's room. He could hear her muffle around as she tried to put her clothes on. He slowly opened the door just as she finished getting dressed into a white tank top and demi jeans from her gym bag that Muramasa had brought back. Hitomi could feel his eyes staring at her. She looked over and gave him a sour face.

"So what now? You are watching me get dressed, you perv." Hitomi yelled.

Without her permission, Hayate walked inside. "Hitomi, listen to me. I wanted to apologize for everything. I didn't want you to get involve."

"A little too late for that." Hitomi expressed as she put on her green jacket.

"You were the last person I wanted to see get hurt. I let things get out of hand and now I might lose my family for it. I need your help." Hayate pleaded.

"Why should I help you?" Hitomi demanded.

"We need to find Kasumi. We might not have a lot of time."

Hitomi just grew silent. She wasn't entirely sure what happened to Kasumi, and it was eating her inside to find out what became of her friend. She could see Hayate's face express sadness. He may as well been faking the whole thing, and it just angered her.

"Just leave me alone, Hayate." Hitomi yelled again.

"Hitomi, please." Hayate said, grasping her arm. "Don't do it for me but for Kasumi."

Hitomi tried to fight him off by slapping him. Ryu who had been leaning against the door became angered. He was wasting time. Kasumi's life may be in danger, and Hitomi was not helping.

"Hitomi stop your childish acts and focus." Ryu yelled, grabbing both Hayate and Hitomi's attention. "Hayate is right. Right now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves when Kasumi's life could be in jeopardy. We need to find her, and we might not have a lot of time to do so."

Ryu had acted the same way he did when she first met him. He had been dead serious over the matter. It just confirmed what she always though: Ryu was in love with Kasumi and would do anything for her. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how. Hayate had brought up her envy, but she had to brush it aside. Kasumi is the only thing that matters now.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"You can start by remembering any conversations you had with Kasumi," Hayate said, startling her. "Maybe whatever she said to you might give us a clue on where to start looking."

She briefly did what he asked her to. Closing her blue eyes for a second as she replayed all the conversations the two had have despite her bad memory. One in particular came to mind. It was on the day Ryu had taken them shopping that seemed to be like yesterday to her. She could remember it clearly because she was making fun of Kasumi when another girl would try to hand her phone number to Ryu. She thought it was funny cause it had embarrassed Kasumi and she told her how it reminded her of a time when she grew up with her sister. At that time she didn't know that Ayane and Kasumi were related, but listen anyways. Kasumi began telling her of a story about how when she and Ayane were planning to runaway together just so that they wouldn't be separated. Deep within the forest by a waterfall not far from what she can recall a 'Dragon Dojo', there was a hidden place where they could hide. In the end, they would get tired half way there and go back home. Kasumi said it was there secret spot and asked her to keep it a secret to. Well now, she would have to break it to save her.

She opened her blue eyes and looked at both men. "I might have an idea on where she could be."

Both men became hopeful. Ryu may have been wrong all this time about Hitomi. That girl pulled through when he needed her most.

"Alright." Hayate said. "Tell us where it is and we will go searching for her."

Hitomi shook her head. "No way."

Ryu and Hayate became curious as to why she suddenly became uncooperative. Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that they would say something along those lines, and that they might leave her alone there. She wasn't just going to stand on the side lines while they both played hero. She was coming too.

"I'm not telling you until you promise to take me with you."

"Out of the question!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Hitomi, just tell us and we will find Kasumi." Ryu said.

Hitomi continue to shake her head. "No. I'm going too. You guys said we are wasting time. So either you do as I say or I will kick both your idiots' butts."

_'Idiots.'_ Ryu and Hayate thought.

Hitomi just nodded as if she was reading their minds. "That's right. Idiots. I may be no ninja and I may be hurt but I can still fight you two. And as to why you are both idiots…it has to do with the fact that you two let Kasumi get away. Don't say anything Ryu because Momiji told me what Kasumi had done to save me. Without me you got nothing. I fought with Ayane before and I will knock her out when I get the chance for everything she is done. Now, move out you losers."

Grabbing her green jacket, Hitomi rushed out the door to the patio, feeling very proud of standing up against the two ninjas. Ryu and Hayate watched her dash out before looking at each other. She was right. She may be no ninja but she had the spirit of one, and willing to do whatever it takes to be any help in their search for Kasumi. They just felt uneasy after being called idiots by her.

"She is no ninja, but I'm suddenly scared of this girl." Ryu admitted.

Hitomi was the one who seem to pass through everything and even came to the conclusion before he did that he truly was in love with Kasumi. She really was a girl to fear.

"Save it, Ryu." Hayate said, suddenly becoming happy over the pumped up Karate girl. A sign she was her old self. "We have to save Kasumi and find Ayane."

"Right. Let's go."

~.~.~.~.~


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter **__**Eighteen**_

Her hazel eyes seemed too heavy to open on their own. Her whole body was trembling with fear that the time had finally come. Every part of her body ached from the punishments Ayane and her men had inflicted on her. The chains on her limbs were tighten even more, her body was drenched with dried up blood that had flowed from her wounds to the rest of her body, her hair was no longer the shiny auburn color but a dark brown from the filth of her cage and sake that had been poured on her by Ayane. She could no longer feel her own touch.

Numbness.

Unconsciously, Kasumi trailed the rim of the collar around her neck with her index finger, unable to feel the cold metal on the tip of her finger. It was as if it had always been a part of her. Inhaling what little air she could, Kasumi nearly gagged as dirt entered her throat. The mixture of blood and sweat didn't help either.

She could hear voices but couldn't figure who's they belonged to. They sounded far away yet they were in the same room as her. As long as they didn't touch her again, she really didn't care anymore. She just didn't want to be hurt again.

"...she won't last long..."

Kasumi opened her eyes slightly and then closed them rather quickly. She couldn't trust her sight anymore. The last time she had opened her eyes, Kasumi entered a state of delirium. She kept seeing people looking down at her when they were not even there. At one point, she thought she had seen Ryu and Hitomi. Disappointment and anguish overwhelmed her when she realized that they were never there. Ryu wasn't there to save her from her nightmare, or Hitomi to comfort her. She didn't want to see the cruel world she landed in.

Ayane hovered over Kasumi's shuttering form as one of her men began to discussed their next plan. He more suggested that it was time they end her life once and for all. Ayane smirked when she witness Kasumi squirm when she looked at her every now and then. No more was the beautiful kunoichi that everyone loved, she had been replaced with a shattering version of herself. Kasumi was losing her sanity and Ayane couldn't be more pleased. Who would have thought that a few days of no food and water with a beating on the side would cause Kasumi to break so quickly? Kasumi had grown so weak she couldn't even sit up right. Ayane could release her from her bonds but thought it would be best to let Kasumi squirm around some more. Why spoil her fun just yet?

"What should we do next, Lady Ayane?" The shinobi asked.

Ayane looked back at the shinobi beside her, breaking her thoughts. "You are right. She won't last long."

Ayane paused slightly before continuing.

"Maybe one more game and she might be gone by this time tomorrow...that's if she survives the night."

"Shall we prepare her?" the shinobi said.

"Yeah...why not?"

The ninja opened the door to Kasumi's cage and clutched her by the hair rather by her arms like they usually did. Kasumi whelped. She hardly sounded human. She didn't look human. Ayane just smirked knowing the end was coming for her precious sister.

~.~.~.~.~

"Let me down already. I can walk you know." Hitomi yelled in Hayate's ear.

Hitomi wasn't used to being taken care of, most of the times she would take care of herself. So when Hayate had pulled her on his back to speed up their process, she was throwing a fit. She pounded on Hayate's back as he tried to catch up to Ryu, who decided to take the lead while the two argued. Growing more frustrated each minute that Kasumi wasn't with him and in the grasp of Ayane.

"Hitomi, this isn't the time to fight, and can you please stop yelling in my ear?" Hayate asked without angering her further.

"I will once you let me down." Hitomi yelled back.

"You two sound like an old married couple. Hurry up. We need to get to the dojo." Ryu spat out.

"From there where should we go, Hitomi?" Hayate asked.

"If I tell you, you are just going to leave me in the middle of nowhere." Hitomi yelled once again.

"A little late for that. Please Hitomi, we are wasting valuable time." Hayate pleaded, finally setting her back on her feet.

"Next stop is near a waterfall." She pointed out.

"I have a pretty good idea where we should be heading to." Ryu spoke. "We can skip the dojo altogether and head there instead. Keep up."

Hitomi ran pass Hayate as she try to keep up to Ryu. She didn't want to speak to Hayate anymore. She wasn't ready to forgive him even if he was trying to set things right between her and Kasumi. He ruined things when they were right for him, now he was left with very little control. He knew it. Hayate also knew that it would take time for Hitomi to accept his forgiveness. The same might also be true for Kasumi. Whatever she was going through could be far worse than what he was going through. Ayane went against his orders, and now was running around somewhere. If she had Kasumi with her, he wasn't sure what the outcome will be or what he will do to Ayane. Killing her was not what he intends to do, nonetheless it was possibly on Ryu's mind and maybe Hitomi's as well even though she had never taken a life.

Half an hour later, the trio arrived near a river bank close to the waterfall Hitomi mention was near the dojo. Ryu and Hayate briefly search the area for any abnormalities. Hitomi tried to recollect her thoughts. She knew what the next place was however it was becoming a task to find the path they would take next.

"Are you sure about this area?" Hayate asked Hitomi, standing as far as possible to avoid Hitomi's glare. "There is nothing here."

Hitomi stared him down, despite his distance. Picking up a pebble from the bank, she flung it to Hayate, who easily caught it before it hit him in the head. "Yes. Are you just trying to piss me off?"

"No." Hayate said, flinging the pebble into the water. "It wasn't my intention."

Ryu ignored the two as he walked along the path of the river bank, giving him some distance from the arguing duo. Memories of Kasumi reemerged. Days ago, he found her in a similar place, washing the blood from her face. He remembered whipping the remaining blood that she had miss with his thumb. She had pushed him away, telling him she could do it herself when he knew the real reason why. She was blushing. He smiled at that thought. Maybe at that instant, without even noticing, is when he realized that he fell for her and he wanted to keep her safe from the dangers of the world.

He would do anything to have her back. To have his Kasumi back.

Ryu focused his attention around the river. Nothing stood out. It was best if they continue moving forward. As Ryu turned back into the direction where he last seen Hitomi and Hayate argue, a slight hint of yellow caught his attention. Ryu looked over at the other side of the river to see a ribbon similar to the one Kasumi had used to hold her hair back was caught on a branch.

Unaffected by the sudden splash he made as he leapt into the river, Ryu made his way towards the branch. Entangling the ribbon free, Ryu inspected it. Ryu felt the heavy weight suddenly lift from his shoulders. It was Kasumi's ribbon. It was the exact one she used to tie her auburn hair back. If that didn't give her away, her sweet scent of cherry blossoms was left behind.

He was close. She is close.

"What did you find, Ryu?" Hayate asked as he and Hitomi approached him.

"This." Ryu showed him the yellow ribbon as he headed out of the water.

Both Hayate and Hitomi looked at it and then looked back at Ryu.

"Is that..."Hayate trailed off.

Ryu nodded his head. "Yes. It's Kasumi's."

Hitomi smiled. "That means I was right. She is close."

Hitomi was too excited. She couldn't hold back her happiness. Ryu let out a sigh of relief but worry as well as he looked at the ribbon in his hand. They may be close however there were still obstacles that they had to surpass in order to get to Kasumi. Hayate tried to ease is his mind as he released a heavy, shuddering sigh. However, his state of mind did not relax as his eyes shot up at the waterfall. Ryu too gazed up at the fall at the same time Hayate. The two ninja could easily detect that, other than Hitomi, they were not alone. Confused by the two men, Hitomi gazed up as well.

"What are we looking at?" Hitomi asked.

"Someone was watching us." Ryu said.

The very second he made eye contact with their eavesdropper, Hayate was able to identify his clothes despite being too far up. It was a Hajinmon Ninja. The ninja made haste as Hayate spotted him. No doubt that he was retreating to Ayane.

"He is with Ayane." Hayate said. "We have to hurry. He might warn Ayane that we are close and she might make a run for it."

"They have Kasumi!" Hitomi exclaimed in worry.

"Our window of opportunity is slowly closing. If we don't catch up to him in time, Kasumi will be as good as dead." Ryu said as he ran to climb the rocks up the waterfall.

~.~.~.~.~

Releasing her from the last chain on the wall, the Hajinmon Ninja watched as Kasumi suddenly collapsed on the ground. Several ninja stomped on her stomach, hoping to get her to scream as she had stop midway into her beating. Kasumi made no sound. She didn't even move. Not waiting for her to respond, the ninja hauled Kasumi's limp body back into her cell. As they were binding her once more, Ayane held a hand up to stop them.

She had watched from the corner how Kasumi didn't react. She wanted to see if she can make her squeal one more time before the day was done. Ayane grabbed Kasumi from her grimy hair only to get no response from her. Letting her go, Ayane kicked her like her men did before, but still nothing. Kasumi's face was expressionless as her hazel eyes were shut and her hair had scattered all over her pale body. Ayane grasped Kasumi's wrist, searching for a pulse. It was there, but it was very faint. Ayane just growled in frustration.

_'Ugh not dead yet.'_ Ayane thought to herself. _'Anyways, I want her to see who kills her in the end.'_

"She is not dead yet, Lady Ayane?" A ninja asked.

Ayane shook her hair. "No. But she is barely clinging to life. It won't take long for her to die. I thought she would have been dead by now. Go figure. I give her an hour or two before she- "

"Lady Ayane! Lady Ayane!"

A ninja suddenly came running down the stairs. Kneeling towards Ayane, he struggled to catch his breath. Ayane could tell that there wasn't good news from the sound of his rasping breaths.

"What is it?" Ayane demanded.

"Master Hayate...Master Ryu...they are on their way here!"

Ayane's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

_'How did they find us? Do they know she is here?'_ Ayane thought.

"What are your orders?" The kneeling ninja asked.

Ayane was in too much in a state of shock. "How...how...how did they find us?"

The ninja lowered his head as he saw the fury and confusion in his master's eyes. "I'm not sure but that girl was with them."

_'Hitomi!'_ Ayane snarled.

Ayane glared down at Kasumi's broken body. No doubt Kasumi had told Hitomi where this place was. They were on their way. If they found Kasumi like this she can expect to be facing all three. Ayane tried to stay calm in front of her men, but inside Ayane was terrified. She was even more terrified of facing Ryu. She had seen what Ryu was capable of when he sought revenge on a fiend that nearly eliminated his entire clan. He left a bloodshed in his quest for vengeance. She also recalled all the people Ryu killed only a few days ago when she and Hayate sent out the ninjas for her head. If he found Kasumi, she can kiss her last breaths goodbye.

"How much time do we have?" Ayane asked the ninja.

"I say about fifteen minutes."

_'Darn. Not enough time.' _Ayane thought. _'Best thing to do is run.'_

"Alright. I have a plan, but we must move quickly." Ayane said as she scurried up the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~

They quickly lost sight of the ninja the further they headed into the forest. It didn't help that he had a head start, and had possibly warn off his leader. Ryu growled in frustration. At every turn, more and more trees covered any path of where he could have run off to. They were getting close. He can feel it. He could also feel that they were being watched. Ryu stopped in his tracks. Hitomi and Hayate stopped shortly behind him, pushing branches and several brush out of their way.

"Why did we stop?" Hitomi asked, looking up at Ryu. "Did we lose him?"

"We are being watched." Ryu remarked.

Hayate unshielded his sword from his stealth. He sensed eyes preying on him as well. They know they were there. They had to be cautious.

"Keep on the lookout. Be careful Hitomi." Hayate said as he gently gave her a push forward.

Not wanting to argue with either one, Hitomi did as she was told and slowly walked behind Ryu who had drawn out his own sword. No one appeared out to attack them. She couldn't tell if it was paranoia that had settled in the two ninja or was it that really was an ambush ready to strike them. Hitomi had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her gut.

"Why haven't they showed up yet?" Hitomi whispered.

"Cause they know we are here." Ryu said. "They are just waiting for an opportunity."

Hitomi swallowed the lump that had form in her throat. Ryu knew she wasn't really scared of a bunch of ninjas. She probably feared that they had just jeopardized Kasumi's life by being there. He had to agree though. They might have made a mistake but they had to risk it to find Kasumi. Ryu shielded back his Dragon Sword and paused in his tracks. Hitomi and Hayate raised a brow.

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

"If we get any closer they will ambush us." Ryu said.

"They might ambush us either way. Ryu, we have gotten this far. We need to keep going." Hayate stated.

"So what do we do now?" Hitomi whispered again. "Do we go back? Because I don't think we should. I am not leaving here without Kasumi."

"But if we keep going Ayane might unleash a full-blown ambush on us." Ryu tried to reason once again.

"Maybe..unless it's just one of us that keeps on going." Hayate said.

What startled both Ryu and Hitomi was that Hayate began to walk past them. He stopped to look out ahead before he regarded them both.

"Ayane might know we are all here. If she just sees one of us, she might not do anything so drastic and think that you guys headed back."

"Us?" Hitomi gazed over at Ryu, wondering what he was thinking about Hayate's plan.

"We need to lure Ayane away from this area if Kasumi is here. A good way to do that without turning this into a full-blown out battle is if I am the one to get Ayane out of here while you two look for Kasumi."

"Are you crazy?" Hitomi yelled. Hitomi then suddenly covered her mouth from keeping herself from yelling and giving them away. "Why would you want to do that?"

"In order for her to trust him again. He has a point." Ryu tried to explain. "Ayane might not attack Hayate if he gives her a reason not to, so that gives a perfect opportunity. With Ayane out of the way, we can go in search for Kasumi while Hayate keeps Ayane busy."

Hitomi looked back at Hayate. Her eyes soften as he caught sight of his hazel eyes. In her heart she thought it was time to forgive him if he was really willing to save his sister.

"Alright." Hitomi said. "You should go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get Kasumi and we could all go home...Hayate...good luck."

Hayate nodded. Hayate then dashed out, leaving his two friends behind. He was glad that Ryu didn't insist on going for him. He was most certain that Ryu would kill Ayane the instant he locked eyes on her. If only he doesn't go through the same turmoil that Ryu was going through of killing his own sister.

"We will follow from a distance." Ryu said to Hitomi as they began to walk down a different direction to that of Hayate's. You must keep quiet and hide when I tell you to."

"You've got it." Hitomi smiled. "But what about being watched by the ninjas?"

"They might focus their attention more on Hayate, but either way, be ready to fight."

~.~.~.~.~

The time she was given felt like seconds, and she wished that they were hours. Ayane hurried to place the table back in place over rug that concealed the door that led to Kasumi's dungeon. She had to hurry and gather her kunai and poisons before Ryu and Hayate found her. She set out squads ready to ambush anyone who got anywhere near her while one specific group set out to do what she asked to do and get their new hideout ready.

All too soon the door flung open. Without looking up, Ayane grabbed one of her kunai that had a purple flower attached to it and flung it at the person at the door who easily caught it in between his index and middle finger. Ayane became slightly terrified as Hayate slowly made his way in. Her mind began to wonder if Hayate had killed any of the ambush groups or sneaked passed him since his status as a high level ninja. His face seemed expressionless, like Kasumi's after her beating, but unlike hers a frown was on Hayate's lips as his eyes held sadness that only she can see.

"Master Hayate?" It was all she could say as coldly as possible.

"Ayane..." Hayate whispered.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Hayate looked out the door as one of Ayane's ninja barged in. "Forgive me my Lady. He slipped right through us."

Ayane glared at the ninja, a silent gesture that she will deal with him later. The ninja dismissed himself but remained by the door in case his master needed him. Hayate looked at Ayane and then began to inspect her hideout. It was small enough for two people to live in but only had enough room for one bed and a table to eat on with a match dresser. It looked decent but the rug underneath his feet seemed out of place with the rest of the décor. The more he looked around the fewer clues there were on Kasumi's whereabouts. He wasn't able to sense her but had a strong feeling that she was or had been there just recently. As much as he wanted to face Ayane about his other sister's location, he thought it would be best to get her away from this place as soon as possible and have Ryu and Hitomi check out the place.

"Why are you doing this Ayane?" Hayate finally asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ayane said innocently.

She cautiously swallowed a lumped in her throat when Hayate began to gaze at the rug on the floor. She was hopefully swearing that he didn't attempt to move it, or she would be forced to attack him again. Her mind eased when he drew his attention elsewhere.

"Ayane…this isn't like you." Hayate said, gazing back at Ayane.

Ayane rolled her eyes to another direction, making no eye contact with Hayate. "I was just doing what was best for the clan. That's all."

Hayate shook his head. He needed to make her trust him in order to leave. "I meant sneaking around my back and doing things on your own."

"Again, doing what is best for the clan." Ayane said.

"Does that including facing me?" Hayate asked.

Ayane sighed. She was getting tired and wished he was no longer in there before he could smell the stench of blood from underneath her feet. Ayane felt like this was becoming an interrogation, but she will not crack so easily. "You were not going to kill them, so I had to do what I had to do. And from what I was told, you and Master Ryu are friends again. In fact, I was told he was accompanying you and Hitomi. Am I right?"

Hayate eyes widen. Ayane smirked mentally. She had him right where she wanted him. Trapped.

With a heavy sigh, Hayate thought it would be wise to let her know now than later or before she decides to rebel on him again for lying to her. "Yes, they were. But I send them back because I wanted to talk to you alone. No interruptions."

Ayane's brow rose. "Oh? What for? Is it because I went against you? Or is it because I was trying to kill the traitor when it is the law of our clan to eliminate any traitor? Or is it because I wanted to kill Master Ryu for helping her? Or how about this one...me trying to kill your little friend from Germany? Or me attacking you? Which one is it? Are you going to punish me for it? Exile me? Kill me?"

Hayate could tell that she was getting angered which would make his task much more difficult.

"Ayane...please. We need to work out our issues."

"Which issues will that be?" Ayane asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Trusting one another is one." Hayate pointed out. "You didn't keep secrets from me before this got out of control. You didn't act out against my orders. You were always by my side until now. If the reason you are hiding out here is because you thought I would punish you or exile you then you are wrong. I won't punish you, I promise. You have to trust me. That's why I sent Ryu away because he would have definitely tried to kill you and I don't want the risk of losing you to. Ayane, please, let's go home so that we can talk this over."

"What about Kasumi?" She asked, considering Hayate's words.

"We will talk about Kasumi when we find her. Right now it's just us." Hayate said.

Ayane's eyes lit with amusement. "Isn't she with Master Ryu?"

Hayate shook his head. "No, she ran off."

"Hmph. Well what else do you expect from a traitor?" Ayane said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ayane!" Hayate snapped.

Ayane rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot on the floor several times, tapping her fingers on her bicep. Looking out the window, Ayane could see the sun slowly setting. At the moment, she knew enough time had passed.

"Alright." She finally spoke. "Let's go home as long as we don't talk about Kasumi on the way."

"I promise." Hayate said.

Hayate mentally released a sigh as his task was completed. Now, it was up to Ryu and Hitomi to find Kasumi. Anything they find might lead them straight towards her. His task now is to distract Ayane, and figure out how he will fix this mess.

Before setting back to the Mugen Tenshin, Ayane had gathered all her remaining ninjas to return to the Hajinmon Temple while she traveled with Hayate. She had to admit that she missed standing beside him without Kasumi, Hitomi, or Ryu to interrupt them. But she was no fool. She knew Hayate was trying to get out of there as soon as possible. No doubt Ryu and Hitomi would ransack the place to find Kasumi. She just had to make sure that Hayate didn't see Kasumi's cell. She knew she gave her men that she had sent out enough time to complete their task.

Ayane could only smile knowing Kasumi would no longer be in her life within a matter of an hour.

~.~.~.~.~

Hiding behind several branches that shielded her from wandering eyes, Hitomi watched from several feet away as Hayate, Ayane, and Hajinmon were abandoning the small shack. She shuddered as she saw Ayane smiled after she spoke to her shinobi. Seeing Ayane smile like that was possibly the most frightening thing she had ever witness. Hitomi was disappointed that Kasumi did not appear in the crowd. Either she wasn't really there or Ayane had really found a great hiding place for her. She will have to give Hayate some credit as he managed to avoid fighting and lure Ayane out in less than a few minutes.

"That was easy." Hitomi whispered.

"A little too easy." Ryu said.

Ryu, too, witnesses Hayate depart with Ayane and the Hajinmon, leaving them in their hiding spots. Like Hitomi, he was also disappointed to not see Kasumi.

"You think she could have known what we were planning?" Hitomi asked, as she rose from the branches concealing her.

"Not sure." Ryu said, pulling Hitomi back down to hide. "Not yet. We should wait. Give them some distance before we barge in there. Ayane could have left a trap or come running back."

Hitomi was anxious of getting in and look for Kasumi. So was Ryu. After what seemed like an eternity, more preciously, half an hour, Ryu and Hitomi rushed towards the shack, knocking down the door, not bothering to open normally. Since it was obviously too small, Hitomi and Ryu began to ransacked the drawers for any information.

"What should we be looking for?" Hitomi asked.

"Anything." Ryu said, shuffling through the drawers of the dresser. "I know she was here. I can feel it."

Going through every item, they found nothing useful. Hitomi kept pacing back from each corner of the room trying to find anything. She was at the point of giving up. Hitomi sat in the chair next to the table staring down at the rug while Ryu kept searching. Nothing that had belonged to Kasumi was there. He didn't want to admit that they had reached a dead end. He knew Kasumi was there and felt that Hayate knew too.

"Anything?" Hitomi asked.

"No." Ryu replied, defeated.

Hitomi began to look around the room again. "If Ayane had been hiding out here with Kasumi, I don't think she would have stand looking at her for even two seconds."

"Kasumi was here. I know it."

"Where would she be? Where is she now?" She asked. "This place is too small to keep someone prisoner. Let alone keep Ayane and Kasumi under one roof. Nothing looks out of place. Kind of reminds me of those horror movies I used to watch as a kid. Places like this look normal but they have secret levers or doors or something like that where no one thinks-"

Hitomi trails off. Her blue eyes suddenly gaze down onto the rug underneath her. Ryu watched her react. He wasn't quite sure what kind of point she was trying to make. He was alarmed when Hitomi shot up from her seat and began to move the chair and table to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked, puzzled.

Hitomi ignored him and continue to move the heavy furniture. With no answer, Ryu helped her move the furniture before she moved on to the rug on the floor.

"What's the purpose of this?"

"Help me move this...Have you heard that too much TV is a bad thing for you?" Hitomi asked. Without waiting for a respond, she continued. "Well, in a lot of movies and shows that I watched...ugh... There was always a hidden door under a rug. I think Ayane may be hiding something underneath. And sure enough..."

Ryu help Hitomi shrug off the rug to the side to reveal the hidden door Ayane had concealed.

"It's what we were looking for." Hitomi finished.

With a nod, Ryu struggled to open the door. It had been locked with a key, but it didn't stop him from attempting to open it. Using his Dragon Sword, Ryu impaled his sword where the key would go, shattering the keyhole and the door knob with it. Ryu flung the door open. There was complete darkness. Hitomi was too jittery and began to search for a light source. Finding several candles and matches in one of the drawers she handed one to Ryu.

A smile crept on Hitomi's face as she felt that they had finally found Kasumi. "Kasumi! Kasumi! We are here to save you."

Ryu couldn't express how relief he was to finally know where Kasumi had been. He and Hitomi marched down the stairs leading to the hidden chamber. The smiles on both their faces were suddenly gone when they found that the room that was now filled with light was emptied. Horror overwhelmed when they noticed broken glass, whips and knifes and other torture weapons, a cage with chains and several on the walls and ceiling, and freshly splatter blood as well old on everything in that room. It was room of torture and Kasumi was nowhere to be found.

~.~.~.~.~

They were determined to complete the task that was given to them by their master. The Hajinmon were cautious about being spotted by Ryu or Hayate. They had hauled Kasumi's limp body before either of them had gotten close to the hut that had housed her for several days. Kasumi was unresponsive and was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't even shiver at the cool air from her state of undress.

"Here is the spot. Now, quickly before they find us." A shinobi stated.

They had stopped atop of a waterfall. Roughly dropping Kasumi to the ground, she could only curl into a fetal position. She was unaware of where she was at or how she got there but she knew that her time had finally come.

"Just get this over with. We have other things to do." Another ninja hollered out.

The ninja who had carried Kasumi out of her cell, unshielded a knife from a hidden pocket in his clothes. Grasping Kasumi by her hair, the ninja had her in a seated position. Placing the knife to her throat, he watched as Kasumi's eyes finally opened. "Any last words?"

_'Ryu...please...help...me...'_ Kasumi though, _'please...'_

Instead of reliving the last few days, she relived the happy times with her brother, Hitomi and Ryu, and even Ayane when they were children. They gave her the best time of her life and she will never forget them for it especially Ryu. She only wished that she had told him how much he meant to her before she finally left this life.

Not getting a chance to say a word, the shinobi slid the knife through the skin of her throat. It wasn't deep enough but still caused her pain. Kasumi could feel the warm liquid pouring out of her wound. As a reflex, she held her hand on the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"It's done. Toss her into the river." The shinobi instructed.

His ninja brethren grasp Kasumi's arms and legs as they made their way toward the flowing water that would send her hurtling down a pile of rocks underneath. With a swing, they tossed Kasumi's limp body over the river. Kasumi went into a state of shock as she couldn't register what was happening. Water kept splash at her face, making her swallow some water. The loss of blood had help contribute in her state of confusion. The last thing she saw was the edge of the cliff that hurled the water to the boulders underneath.

The ride down the fall was as if she had fought ten Alpha clones, one after another, in never ending battle. Her body was being tossed here and there by the fast washing river. Each time, Kasumi received a new blow and she swear she would feel her ribs crack at any moment. However, she was not dead yet. The water continued to take her downriver with Kasumi slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

By the time she had reached a river bank, Kasumi had grown so tired everything that it was beginning to cloud her mind as she grasp on to a nearby boulder from keeping her being taken downriver even further. Kasumi continued to grasp her throat as she attempted to get on dry land, but her efforts proved to be useless. She remain drifting in the water as she saw the last rays of sun hide behind several trees from the distance. At least she got to see her last sun set after days in captivity. She only wished that she could have said good-bye to Ryu and gave him one final embrace and kiss before she left him. She will always think of him even in the afterlife. Without him, she doubted she would have lasted as long as she did. Kasumi closed her eyes as she drifted off into nothing but darkness and emptiness.

_'I will always love you, Ryu Hayabusa.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

There was no telling how long she had stood there. She could feel pools of tears form in her blue eyes at the sight of the room as she trembled in horror. Backing away slowly, Hitomi felt bile rise from her stomach. It was just too much. With one hand over her mouth, she jolted up the stairs and out of the chamber. If he had not dealt with death and the carnage that comes with, Ryu would have made a run for it as well. However, anger had overtaken his entire body.

Kasumi had been there and she had suffered at the hands of Ayane. Possibly since she had run off.

_'Kasumi.'_

He could sense her presences. Her blood was splattered all over the walls. He saw the chains from the empty cell. She had been bound and torture. The broken tableware and rotten food, or what remain of it, suggested that she also had not been properly fed or hardly ate at all. Upon everything that he had encounter, none match Ayane's cruel attitude. Ryu might lose Hayate's friendship over it but he was determined to make Ayane pay for what she did to Kasumi. However, the questioned still remained: what became of Kasumi and is she still alive?

They had recently moved her, so she had to still be in the area. Ayane would not have gone so freely with Hayate if she had Kasumi locked up down there. Hayate did his job. He successfully lured Ayane out, nevertheless Ayane had been one step ahead of them. Time was becoming limited.

Ryu return outside just as the sun had finally settled for the night. Hitomi knelt on the ground as she was emptying the contents of her stomach near several bushes. He had to help Hitomi up her feet as she became light-headed with tears in her eyes. She didn't take the sight too well. It was repulsing. He had to agree.

"Sorry," Hitomi gasp, cleaning the edges of her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "I needed some air."

Hitomi's tears were leaving trails on her face. The pain Kasumi must have gone through was possibly ten times worse than what Ayane had put her through. However, Hitomi reminded herself that Kasumi went through that for her. A selfless deed from a very beautiful person.

"Hitomi. Are you alright?" Ryu asked patting her back softly.

The answer didn't come straight away. She gave him a slight nod as she clutched to his arm for support. "How can Ayane do this to Kasumi? They are sisters. How could she hate her so much?"

_'Jealousy.' _Ryu thought.

It was no secret that Ayane had despised Kasumi for having a better childhood than she had. Because of her consumption, Ayane was treated as scum while Kasumi was treated as an angelic princess. A rightful heir to the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Ayane had proven that she was a very skilled kunoichi, but her efforts were always seemed to be overshadowed by Kasumi's. She was constantly in Kasumi's shadow, never to rise out of it. Ryu knew Kasumi had no ill feelings towards Ayane but now doubt it. If Ayane wanted to punish anyone for her childhood, then it should have been the people who treated her badly, not Kasumi. Kasumi was not the guilty party there. Her only concern was to regain their lost friendship even after finding out they were related.

"Hate can make you do unforgettable things." Ryu said, anger rising once more as he vividly picture that room again.

"Still," Hitomi whispered, "no one should go through that type of torture...was that what Hayate...was that what he was going to do with Kasumi if he got to her first?"

Hitomi choked out the last word as she couldn't and didn't want to believe that Hayate would be capable of such horrible things like Ayane. But that thought of Hayate chasing Kasumi all that time before she met Kasumi was unraveling her mind. If Hayate did get to Kasumi before she did, or Ryu for that matter, would Kasumi had a slow painful death or one where she felt no pain at all. More tears were streaming down her face.

"No." Ryu answered. "Hayate would have never done something like this to Kasumi."

True that Hayate had fought against him just to get to Kasumi, but all this time he had tried to avoid her completely. Hayate never really wanted to kill her. Now, he was trying to make things right and earn the forgiveness and love of his little sister.

Hitomi didn't want to think of the way Kasumi could have died. She shook her head. She wanted to stop crying. This wasn't her. She hardly cried for anything not even for a sprain ankle or a broken arm. She was a fighter and she was determined to find Kasumi just like she knew Ryu possibly was. Maybe in one way she was angry. Angry at everyone. Angry that Kasumi left. Angry that Ryu didn't go after her. Angry at Hayate for chasing down Kasumi, his own sister, only to please outdated laws. And most importantly, angry at Ayane for putting everyone through hell. If she ever sees Ayane, she will give her the payback that she deserves not just for herself but for Kasumi.

"We must go." Ryu stated.

Hitomi, with a now anger expression, released his arm as she dried away her tears.

"We have to keep looking for now. From the looks of it, they recently moved her. If we hurry we might be able to find her still." Ryu started as he began to lead the way further into the forest.

_'We will find her.' _Ryu silently vowed.

There will be no 'what if's. He will make Ayane beg for her life for what she did. No one will stop him from claiming vengeance. Not Hitomi and especially not Hayate. It happened in the past, and he will cut down whoever stands in his way. Friend or foe.

~.~.~.~.~

Things weren't right. Ayane had been all bliss since she left with him. Hayate didn't want to think that Ayane was going through a mental breakdown that was causing her severe mood swings and talking to herself. Upon arriving at the Mugen Tenshin Village, Hayate swore that he had seen Ayane swearing to her men for not doing anything right and muttering something under her breath. Then she, only seconds later, had smiled at him like a lunatic. Hayate wanted to ask her if she was alright but doubt that she will address the issue like she had done to that of Kasumi's disappearance. He wasn't a man of prayers, but he was quietly praying that Ryu and Hitomi had found Kasumi and was safe and sound and hoped that no harm came to her so he can bring her back home to be with the rest of his family.

Ayane just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that finally her hated half-sister and traitor of the Mugen Tenshin was finally dead. She didn't get to celebrate her death just yet, but at least she had return to her rightful place. To be at Hayate's side once more. Joy was filling her body but not enough to satisfy her entire being. There were still obstacles in her way. She wanted to be the only one now in Hayate's life. Ryu Hayabusa and Hitomi were now in her way. She cursed the fact that she gave Kasumi an antidote to safe the blasted girl's life. She should have just given her a fake one and they would both be dead now. Getting rid of Hitomi might not pose such a great threat. Still, it didn't solve the Ryu problem. As soon as he finds out what she did to his precious kunoichi, he will be after her blood.

Anxiety was getting the best of Hayate. He hoped that the moment he let Ayane and her men settle back down in their old home of the Hajinmon Temple, he would go off to reunite with Ryu and Hitomi. He didn't want to make himself too suspicious to Ayane so he would have to go see them when she wasn't at his side. However, Ayane had other plans.

"Master Hayate." Ayane asked so sweetly as if she did nothing wrong to begin with.

"What is it, Ayane?" He asked.

She smiled, more liked forced herself to do so. "I was hoping we could train before dinner. You know like before."

"Ayane..." Hayate pause, "...it's late. I'm pretty exhausted...besides I was hoping we can talk."

"About what?" Ayane asked too quickly.

"Kasumi," Hayate said softly. "We have to find her."

"Why?" Ayane practically yelled. "Why does it always have to be about her?"

"Ayane, stop acting like a child. Kasumi is our sister." Hayate demanded.

"I'm not acting like one." She yelled. "That bitch of Kasu-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Hayate had smacked across the face with his hand. Hayate couldn't remember what drove him to even raise his hand, but was glad he did while feeling a bit of guilt. Ayane had it coming. She had disobeyed him several times when he clearly asked her not to do so. She was insulting Kasumi when she had done nothing. The guilt was only felt because he had tried to keep Ryu from hurting Ayane and in the end he had hurt her.

Ayane's face bore shock and anger as a red mark was left on her face, the same place where Hitomi had once punched her. Her eyes were fuming. She had not expected him to just smack her in the face like that just because she was about to curse out Kasumi. In her state of mind, she was telling the truth. She was not a child and she wasn't acting like one. Kasumi was the immature one and caused all the bad things to happen in her life. Even though that now she was gone, she still caused problems for her.

_'She is still Master Hayate's favorite.' _A voice inside her head said, softly.

_'What? No.'_ Ayane thought. _'It's just me now. Only me.'_

_'Hayabusa and Hitomi will take your spot.' _The voice said again. _'There is no place for you.'_

"Shut up." Ayane said in a whisper.

Hayate was becoming worried. As Ayane continued to rub her cheek, he could see herself muttering to herself again. Ayane was unaware of Hayate noticing her little episode as she continued to argue with the voice in her head.

_'You know what you have to do. Make sure they are good and dead.'_ The voice laughed.

"You are right." Ayane whispered again.

"Ayane?" Hayate asked, staring down at his younger sister.

"I must go. I will talk to you later." She said in a hurry.

"Ayane!"

Ayane had scurried off in the direction of the Hajinmon Temple while Hayate called out for her as he stood atop the steps of the main house of the Mugen Tenshin Village. He wished that he was the reason she ran off, but knew that wasn't it. She had been talking to herself. It was official. Ayane had gone completely insane.

''Dead. Dead. Dead." Ayane babbled to herself once more as she ran home. "They will all die. They can't get to me. No one will. It will just be me and Hayate forever. No one else."

_'Good girl.'_

~.~.~.~.~

The path they had taken to Ayane's hideout was becoming too dark to walk through. Normally, the darkness would not affect him, however Ryu could hear Hitomi stumbling behind him. Traveling around in that kind of darkness is something she may not be used to.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked as she finally caught up.

"I will be...hopefully. Being there gave me the chills." Hitomi said as she wrapped her arms around her body, wanting to forget what she saw. "Where are we going now?"

"We are taking a different route." Ryu declared. "They wouldn't have gone the direction we were coming from."

His emerald eyes searched the area, trailing over to where he knew the river was at. Hitomi followed behind. The shock of the room she received earlier let her speechless. A thought arose: how was Ryu handling this? He was hard to read, perhaps, that was why Kasumi had problems telling him that she had liked him. He always seemed to close himself off from the world and only let a few people in. Maybe this was how he acted normally when situations like this arose.

"Hey, Ryu. Are you okay?" Hitomi asked.

Ryu did not face her. He didn't even want to answer her question. He was not okay. He was angry. Angrier than he has ever been. With every second that passed by Ryu could feel the hatred rise just like he had once bared when the Greater Fiend, Doku, had destroyed and nearly eliminated his entire clan. That hatred was now being directed on Ayane. He would have never seen this coming. Not even after she nearly killed Hitomi.

He could hear the sound of water falling. For a moment Ryu could sense Kasumi's presence there. It was faint but still there. She had been there. Approaching the edge of cliffs that ended the river and started the waterfall, Ryu searched the area, stopping his tracks. Kasumi's scent ended there.

"She was here." Ryu spoke out loud.

Hitomi was cautious to not get too close of the cliffs. With the little light that the moon was shining, Hitomi could see many boulders and tree branches at the base of the fall. It wouldn't be wise to jump off and into the water. Someone can get seriously hurt. Her eyes continued down the path the new river was forming. As she continued, her attention was drawn to something stuck in the water, but she couldn't tell what it was. She was too far to tell what it was.

"Ryu..." Hitomi said.

"What is it?" Ryu asked as he was trying to pick up Kasumi's scent again.

"Can you tell what that is over there?" Hitomi pointed to the river.

Ryu glance to where Hitomi had pointed to. Unlike Hitomi, he had great vision that let him see from afar very similar to that of a falcon. His eyes widen in horror at the sight.

A female naked body facing down was grasping onto a boulder by the river bank with one hand while her other hand, drenched in washed out blood, was wrapped around her throat. Her auburn hair was wet and filthy. Her long bangs hid her closed hazel eyes, but couldn't hide the rest of her pale face that matched the rest of her bruised body. With half her body still lying in the water, Ryu could tell that like most of the bruises and cuts she had on her body were possibly on her legs as well.

"It's Kasumi," Ryu whispered, still in shocked.

"What?" Hitomi shouted.

Without thinking, Ryu practically jumped into the river, successfully avoiding any boulders. With the aid of the strong current, Ryu began to swim into Kasumi's direction while Hitomi tried to climb down the cliff. She doubted she can avoid the rocks like Ryu. Grasping onto one of the boulders, Ryu reached towards Kasumi limp body. Kasumi's grip on the rock had loosen and caused her to sink into the water. Ryu managed to get a hold of her arm and bring her back to the surface.

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" Ryu called her name, but she didn't respond.

Hauling Kasumi's body back to the bank, Ryu could feel how cold her body had become. It was practically like ice. Setting her to the ground, Ryu was finally able to see the large cut that had her holding on her throat. Kneeling down, Ryu could not hear any sound of her breathing. Hitomi, who had successfully climbed down the cliff, was running in their direction and had removed her jacket to place on her torso.

"Is she okay?!" Hitomi said as she kneeled at her side. "Kasumi."

Patience was waning. Hitomi grabbed Kasumi's arm and began to shake her. With every shake, Kasumi's body would not move.

Ryu's body stiffened. He wanted to look away, he just couldn't. He failed her. He didn't protect her. He let her get hurt by Ayane. He should have stopped her from leaving. Her last words to him were not hers, but Ayane. He knew how she felt about him. She loved him and he felt the same way about her. Kasumi had been taken from him too quickly. He felt his heart became heavy. He wanted to yell and find Ayane and kill her where she stood, but he couldn't. He couldn't express his feelings like Hitomi. Hitomi was sobbing. She didn't want to believe this was true. One of her most precious friends was dead. Killed by her own sister. That's not how family should be towards one another. If she was sisters with Kasumi she would treat her like the most important person in the world.

Kasumi still didn't respond, but that still didn't stop Hitomi from trying to wake her. After several long minutes, Hitomi continued to shake the limp body until the sound of Kasumi coughing stopped her.

"She is alive!" Hitomi said happily, bursting into tears.

Kasumi could hear the sound of what she thought were voices. She couldn't tell if she was truly dead until her body began to ache once more. More preciously her throat because of her sudden cough attack after feeling like she was shaken to roughly. She was still alive. How still remain a mystery. She could hear their voices. She wanted them to be real. She really wanted to see Hitomi and Ryu again. Kasumi has yet to open her eyes. The fear that they would disappear overpower her.

"Kasumi, please wake up!" Kasumi could hear the voice of Hitomi.

_'Hitomi is that...really you?' _Kasumi thought.

It was now or never. Fighting the soreness and tiredness, Kasumi struggled to open her hazel eyes. Slowly opening, Kasumi could tell it is night with the moon out. Her body felt numb from the cool air. Turning her head slightly to her side, she finally saw the two people she wished she never left. Pools of tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hi," Kasumi began in a soft, raspy voice, maybe caused by the large cut on her throat.

Her words were so quiet it was hard to hear but Ryu heard her well. Grabbing her cold hand in his own, Ryu smiled. "Hi."

She wasn't dreaming. His touch was real. They were here. Kasumi burst into tears. She was finally home.

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane was getting impatient. She had hoped that one of the shinobi that she had sent to dispose of Kasumi's body would be back by now. She was getting irritated by the lack of control.

_'When you want things done right, better do them yourself. Right?'_ The voice in her said.

"Maybe so." Ayane answered out loud.

From the shadows of the Hajinmon Temple, one of her many Shinobi had appeared, kneeling on one knee with this gaze to the ground. Ayane released a snarl at his lateness.

"You are late." Ayane declared. "So what happened? Did you dispose of the body?"

The shinobi had yet to raise his gaze. "Yes, we disposed of the body in the river."

"Were you seen?" Ayane asked as she tapped her foot on the foot.

"No."

Ayane felt a little relief after his answer. _'Finally, she is gone.'_

"Good. Was Hayabusa there?"

He nodded his head. "Yes and the girl too. They went inside. We left before they had a chance to stop us."

Anger swept over Ayane's body at the mention of Hitomi. "Why didn't you kill them?"

The shinobi was now shocked. "Forgi-"

"Shut up." Ayane shouted." Do you have any idea what will happened to you once Hayabusa finds you. He will cut you into pieces and have you scattered all over the world and no one will know how to put you together."

That little scenario seemed like fun in her eyes. If Ryu didn't do it then she will.

_'That's what he will do to us once he finds you.' _The voice said again.

"No, no, no, no. He is not going to get me not until I get him first. Kasumi is gone either way. He will be too emotionally distress with her death." Ayane said.

The shinobi never once felt fear until now. Ayane's behavior was becoming too bizarre. "Lady Ayane?"

"I am going to kill him. I am going to kill them all!" Ayane said before muttered to herself.

"Are you alright, Lady Ayane?" The shinobi said looking up. His gaze on hers suddenly fueled Ayane's rage.

"Get out of my sight. Get out!"

But before he could dash out, Ayane had unconsciously grabbed a kunai from her waist and impaled him with it into his heart. With blood dashing out of the wound, the shinobi collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

_'Well…that was...fun.'_

~.~.~.~.~

Relief. That's how he was feeling. Ryu closed his eyes as he felt the tension that had risen since Kasumi's departure had evaded his body. Ryu was relived the moment he had Kasumi in his arms again after they found her. He remembered how her body finally eased as she cried when she could not believe she was finally saved. The only thing he could do was hold her and tell her that everything will be alright. There are so many things he should have done to prevent this. He should have just taken her out of the country and hid her in France or the States. He should have never let her go see Ayane. He should have followed so that it would have spared Kasumi's torture. Hitomi was right. He should have done anything but just stood there like an idiot then let Kasumi walk to her death.

Ryu heard the door to Kasumi's room slide open. He had stood out in the gardens to let himself cool off. Hitomi came out with a batch of new clothes and a smile on her face.

"She is alive." Hitomi kept saying as some tears traveled down her face.

She had said that ever since they arrived at the Hayabusa Village. Ryu had carried a sleeping Kasumi in his arms when he had let Omitsu and Momiji attend to her wounds. Sakura offered to help but the two women opposed for they fear Kasumi's state would have traumatized the young girl. Hitomi didn't want to leave Kasumi's side so she joined the two women. Ryu was left with an upset Sakura to entertain. She left only a few minutes to go back home.

"How is she?" Ryu asked.

"Shaken up. She hasn't really said much. They are still patching her up after they took her a bath." Hitomi said, sadly. "She wants to see you."

When Omitsu and Momiji finally emerged, Ryu just wanted to run to Kasumi's side.

"Master Ryu," Omitsu address, "we used a lot of herbs to heal some of her wounds. It should speed up her recovery. Some wounds will take longer than others while others will become scars. She has a few bruised ribs so try to be careful around her. The good thing is that the cut on her throat missed her jugular vein otherwise she would have already been dead. That one will take more time to heal, but we will do our best to make sure it goes away soon. She just needs to rest now."

Ryu nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes," answered Momiji, "she is waiting for you."

Ryu wasted no time and made his way inside. Like Omitsu said, Kasumi was sitting up in her futon staring at the door waiting for him to appear. Omitsu and Momiji did their job. Some of the bruises and cuts that she had were slowly fading. Her robes she had on concealed most of her wounds. The one at her throat had been covered in gaze. Omitsu did say that would take longer to heal but he had faith in Omitsu and Momiji that they would not give up on Kasumi.

"Hi." She whispered in her raspy voice.

"Hi." He said taking a seat right next to her futon. "How are you?"

"Okay," Kasumi said in a whisper to keep her voice from straining. "I feel so sore."

Ryu unconsciously places his hand on her cheek. Hitomi was right when she said that Kasumi hardly spoke. "You will heal...in time."

Placing one of her own hands on his, Kasumi leaned her head in it. She let out a heavy breath that she had held. A small tear had escaped from her large hazel eye only to be whipped away by Ryu's thumb.

"I knew you would save me." She whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you, Ryu, but Ayane..."

Kasumi suddenly burst into tears. Practically pouncing on Ryu, Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck. She flinched in pain due to her bruised ribs but that was not going to stop her. She needed Ryu's embrace. Ryu could feel her body tremble. Easing her pain, Ryu wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"You don't need to worry anymore." He whispered in her ear. "I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you."

"I missed you so much." Kasumi admitted. "Promise me...you will never leave me, please."

Ryu could do it. He won't let her down this time. "I promise."

"I love you, Ryu." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kasumi." Ryu said as he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Please...stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone," Kasumi said, finally letting him go after his confession to see his face.

"Alright."

Ryu laid Kasumi on her futon as carefully as he could to avoid inflicting any more pain on her. Scooting in beside her, Kasumi laid her head on his chest and place a hand over his heart. He wrapped her arms around her as she began to drift into sleep. Ryu placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She wanted to stay that way forever. After what she went through, she will probably never be the same but he would be there to guide her back to her old self. Ryu was just thankful Kasumi was home with him again.

_'Home sweet home.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

She was mentally snickering to herself. The blood was still there on her hands. Her fingers felt numb by the now dried up blood and began to twitch. The dark crimson blood had made her hands look paler then what they actually were, but she had no rush to wash it off. To her, the blood felt a part of her. Apart of her new self.

Ayane had hovered over the dead body for hours. While the stab to heart was what eventually killed the ninja, it did not feed Ayane's thirst for bloodshed. She continued to stab the corpse multiple times until her fingers twitched causing her to drop the blade. The ninja's blood was splattered all over Ayane's body.

When several of the Hajinmon shinobi had stumbled onto the scene, some stood still and others fled, unable to hold their disgust for what had become of their comrade. Of those who stayed, some remained quiet, attempting to hide their fear they now developed for their master. And others were infuriated. Ayane had found it entertaining as her men scurried toward her in a rage after they realized what she had done. They had followed her blindly all this time and have done despicable things under Ayane's reign and they had enough. She was no better than Raidou and Genra.

The whole thing was amusing for Ayane. She didn't hold back. Grabbing the Fuma Kodachi that were strapped onto her legs, Ayane just slit anyone that came at her. If they wish her dead, then they deserve to have their lives cut short by her blades. One by one, the Hajinmon shinobi fell, their blood indulging Ayane's Fuma Kodachi. In the end, fifteen more bodies lay, motionless on the ground with Ayane's previous victim.

_'So what now?'_ The voice reemerged. _'They were no match for us. Let's get our price already! 'Let's go kill Hayabusa!'_

Ayane nodded her head as she stepped out of the temple and towards the now pouring rain that began in the middle of the night as she headed towards her room on the other side of the training grounds of the Hajinmon Temple. Her bloodshed was not the most satisfying trill. The last real trill was finally seeing Kasumi scream in pain, but after that there was very little. Not even the Black Spider Clan could fill the trill she needed. Ayane stopped in her tracks, her eyes lighting up at the very thought of the enemies, that not only were enemies of her clan but of Hayabusa, ambushing the fame ninja and ending his life to join his precious princess.

_'You thinking what I am thinking?'_ The voice snickered.

"Oh yes. Time to make an unexpected visit to the Black Spider Clan. This will be so much fun."

~.~.~.~.~

Fighting sleep was exhausting. Hayate stared at the ceiling of his bedroom throughout the night as he laid on his futon. Sleeping was not part of his agenda. The pouring rain had helped him stay awake the entire night. His concern was more focus on finding Kasumi and making sure Ayane did not go out and cause anymore havoc. Hayate had hoped that Ryu would have sent a message by his family falcon informing him that they had located Kasumi. He didn't...or at least not yet.

There were several scenarios running through his head of the possible outcomes of what could have happened to his younger sister. One being that Ryu and Hitomi had found her and were giving her aid. Another one was off them still looking for her out in the woods in this storm. The other, the one he didn't want to think about, was finding Kasumi mutilated body in a ditch. Hayate swore he was going to get sick just picturing Kasumi's body sliced open in different angles.

Hayate fought the urge to hurl. There really wasn't going to be any sleep for the rest of the night if he continued to have those thoughts. The first thing he would do one the rain lightens up is go see Ryu and Hitomi and hope Kasumi would be there safe and sound.

"Master Hayate!" A voice screamed his name.

Hayate sat up on his futon. The voice sounded distress and scared. The worse came into thought. Hayate ran to his door, sliding it open to find a Hajinmon shinobi kneeling, trembling. Hayate was puzzled why there was a Hajinmon ninja kneeling at his doorstep. He thought that the yelling voice had something to do with news about Kasumi but that didn't seem to be case.

"What's going on?" Hayate questioned, still unsure what was happening.

"Lady...Lady Ayane..." The ninja shuttered, "she...she has...gone...mad."

"What?"

~.~.~.~.~

She was warm. Warm enough that it had woke him up.

Ryu could hear the faint sounds of her shaking breathing as they lingered in the room. A hint that she was still sleeping but was either getting cold or catching a fever from the way her body began to tremble under his embrace. Having Kasumi's head lay against his chest, Ryu moved several stands of hair from her face. Sweat was trailing down her forehead, confirming his suspicion. Kasumi had broken into a fever. Caressing the skin on her cheek, he slowly traced the area where the now faded cut was that she had received when he first encounter her at the river bank where she was cleaning of the blood.

Her hand that she had curled on his chest was grasping onto his clothes. Reassurance for her that he doesn't leave her alone. He wouldn't. It had only taken him a few seconds to realize that it was dark out. The sound of rain was hitting against the roof of his home. As much as he wanted to lie next to Kasumi, he wanted to stride his way towards the Mugen Tenshin Village to confront Ayane. He wanted to make her pay for what she had done. Ayane will never hurt Kasumi again but he was not going to leave her now when she needed him the most.

A slight groan escaped from Kasumi's lips. She shifted slightly in her sleep that had caused her to shiver in pain. Ryu slowly set her head on her pillow, careful not to cause any more damage. He had to remind himself that Kasumi had a few bruised ribs. Despite Momiji and Omitsu's efforts, they did mention that some of Kasumi's wounds would take more time to heal while other would become scars. How many were there? When he had fished Kasumi out of the icy water, Ryu's only concern was to make sure she was still alive and breathing. He ignored all the cuts and bruises on her then naked body.

Sitting up and hovering over her shivering, Ryu continue to caress her face. A knock was heard at the door and Hitomi comes in with a tray of food and a bowl of water with a cloth.

"How is she?" Hitomi asked, placing the tray side.

"She has a fever." Ryu grabbed the bowl and bit the cloth in. Upon wringing it, he placed it on Kasumi's burning forehead.

"Should we wake her?" Hitomi asked, taking a seat neat the futon. "She might be hungry since it looks like Ayane didn't feed her. She is skin and bones."

Kasumi continued to groan as she shifted under the sheets. Her hazel eyes shuttered open adjusting to the light of the room. She waited a moment, taking in her surroundings.

Kasumi turned her head back. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of red eyes staring right back at her as several strands of purple hair framed her face while the person next to her looked angry just like the day he didn't want to acknowledge Kasumi as his sister. Yanking the sheets of her body, Kasumi jolted out of her futon, struggling to keep her balance as she tried to run out the door. Tears streamed out her hazel eyes as the pain of her ribs became unbearable, but she had to keep moving. Kasumi could hear them calling out her name as she ran out to the hall, not really knowing where she was headed. She would go into every room and try to find a place to hide. Kasumi would panic soon after when she heard them calling her name. Taking no chance, Kasumi found a way out of the house and ran outside through the village into the pouring rain.

"Kasumi! Wait!" Hitomi called again.

"Go after her and try to calm her down!" Ryu yelled as he jumped onto the roofs of the other houses.

Kasumi only took a quick glance back to see "Ayane" following far behind her with no sign of their brother anywhere. Kasumi made no attempt to stop but her legs were giving out. She collapsed on the muddy ground mainly cause by the loose fabric of her kimono. It felt like a repeat of what had happened before when Ayane had first stabbed her. Using her hands to claw into the ground, Kasumi used whatever strength she had left to escape. Ryu watched as Kasumi fell. He quickly jumped down of the roof and ran towards her. Kasumi jumped and flung her arms in the air when a hand was felt on her shoulder. Ryu stopped in his tracks when he saw a man hovering Kasumi's shaken body.

"Let...me go!" Kasumi yelled in her raspy voice, still squirming around.

"Call down, Kasumi." The man said. "Or you will hurt yourself even more."

At the sound of her name, Kasumi stopped struggling. She looked up to see a middle age man with a large muscular build. The man wore a white shinobi garb and done a scar on his right cheek. He even had lose, long brown hair with a blindfold over his eyes. Kasumi wasn't sure who this man was but something about him felt familiar. Her body suddenly stopped shivering and relaxed.

Ryu Hayabusa walked closer after he noticed how Kasumi remained calm. Kasumi looked over to where Ryu had been and saw Hitomi running to her. Kasumi flinched at the sight of them getting closer. Wrapping her arms around the man's leg, Kasumi began to sob.

"Don't let them get me, please!" Kasumi cried.

Despite the man being blind, he knew who was approaching. The man patted Kasumi's head as he tried to calm her down again. Kasumi was obviously seeing others instead of Hitomi and Ryu. "They won't hurt you."

Kasumi looked up. "What?"

Hitomi stopped next to Ryu, gasping for air. Kasumi turned her gaze to others. Her eyes were drained of fear and softened when she realized that the girl chasing her was not her angered half-sister Ayane but her best friend Hitomi, and the man standing next to her wasn't her angered brother but Ryu.

"Ryu? Hitomi?" Kasumi whispered.

At that moment, Hitomi have a gentle smile to Kasumi. Ryu walked towards her knelt in front of her. Out of the blue, Kasumi let go of the older man's leg and draped her arms over Ryu's neck. Her hold on Ryu tightened as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, gently sobbing.

"It's alright," Ryu said in a smooth voice, stroking her soaked amber hair.

"I thought...I thought...that...you...were...Hayate…and Hitomi...was..." Kasumi mumbled.

"Take her inside, or she will get a cold," The older man told Ryu.

Ryu nodded his head. "Yes father."

Ryu carried the sobbing girl into his arms and headed back to his home with Hitomi and his father trailing behind him.

~.~.~.~.~

Hayate walked into the Hajinmon Temple in total shock. The stench of blood was overwhelming that could smell from the other side of the training grounds. There was blood splattered everywhere and Ayane was nowhere in sight. The bodies were scattered in all the directions, so Hayate had a hard time navigating through the corpses.

He couldn't believe of the carnage that Ayane was capable of and to her men most of all. The other Hajinmon who successfully fled when they had a chance, their lives were spared and ready to follow Hayate. These men wanted vengeance for what she did.

"Master Hayate, what are your orders?" A Hajinmon shinobi asked.

Hayate just couldn't keep his eyes away from the carnage. _'If Ayane was able to this, what did she do to Kasumi? Did she suffer something similar to this or worse? Is she dead or alive? Did her men help her do something like this?'_

A sudden jolt of anger overwhelmed Hayate. He glared at the Hajinmon shinobi. He strove towards him, ignoring the blood and flesh he stepped on. He will show no mercy for anyone who helped Ayane harm Kasumi including himself. He had lost all his pride long ago and was only fooling himself if he was going to get back any forgiveness.

Hayate grabbed a hold of the shinobi's clothes. He pushed him towards the nearest wall, ignoring his pleas to let him go.

"I want answers!" Hayate demanded.

"I'll tell you anything, Master," the shinobi stated in fear.

"Where is Kasumi?!"

"She is...I...well..." The shinobi shutter, unable to come up with an answer.

Hayate stepped back, shinobi in hand, and rammed him back to the wall. "Where is she?"

"Dead...she's dead...I'm sorry, Master Hayate...Ayane...she order us to dispose of her..."

"What did you do to her?!"

~.~.~.~.~

Jô Hayabusa had instructed Hitomi to find Omitsu and Momiji so that they were able to look at Kasumi's injuries. Kasumi had been murmuring that her sides were in so much pain when Ryu had carried her back into her room.

Ryu settled her to the ground near her futon. Kasumi shivered violently from the coldness of the rain that had her completely drenched in mud and rain. Kasumi continued to cling to Ryu. She didn't want to let him go. Jô Hayabusa retreated elsewhere and told his son to join him once Kasumi was taken care of. Ryu gently pulled Kasumi off of him so that he can get a blanket for her while they got her some clothes.

"Strip." Ryu commanded.

"What?" Kasumi questioned.

"You are soaking wet." Ryu said as he slid the closet door open. "You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold."

"Oh...okay." Kasumi said in a whisper.

Without out looking away from Ryu, Kasumi slowly stripped out of her soaking, mud-stained kimono. Ryu had his back turned to her as she stripped. After a few seconds, he let himself out. Ryu didn't want her to start panicking if he saw her naked body. Even though he had faintly seen her body the night before, Ryu thought Kasumi didn't want him to see the injuries that she had gained. He also acknowledged that he too was drenched. He can't afford to fall ill now.

Taking the least time as possible, Ryu had returned in a dry set of ninja garb with his hair being pulled back by Kasumi's yellow ribbon since he couldn't find his own tie. Standing outside Kasumi's room, he asked to come in waiting for her response. Her voice was barely audible when she gave Ryu clearance to enter.

Ryu saw Kasumi found her with her knees drawn to her chest and the blanket draped over herself as her back was facing him. Her arms rested on top of her knees while she drowned her face in them. Her auburn hair was loose and was settling on her back.

"Kasumi? Are you okay?"

Kasumi just shook her head no, not bothering to look up. Ryu sat next to Kasumi. He didn't say a word as he waited for her to make some kind of response. The silence grew neither wanted to say anything else that would upset the other. But as the silence grew, the more uncomfortable Ryu got.

"I'm sorry I acted that way." Kasumi whispered, still hiding her face.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault." Ryu said.

"I was so...scared." Kasumi admitted. "I...thought...you saving...me...was a...dream."

Clutching her blanket around her body, Kasumi crawled into her futon, making sure Ryu didn't see any of wounds while trying to inflict even more pain on herself. Kasumi lay on her stomach since she felt a slight pain arise on her back. She buried her face in the pillow as she let out a slight sob.

Ryu watched her shift and sob. He let her become comfortable in bed before he slowly pulled the blanket away, exposing her back. His eyes widen in horror. Growing up as a shinobi, he had received many cuts and bruises that eventually faded in a matter of days because Omitsu or Momiji would attend to them. Rarely had he received scars. The ones he had were of proof of his hard work and training as a shinobi. What he saw on her back, was a torture, absolute torture. Her skin was not the same peach color as the rest of her body. Lacerations and bruises were scattered all over her back from items that struck her. Some scars were angrier in color than others. Ryu indicated that some of her cuts had gotten worse over time since no one was able to attend to them. There were even some new bruises possible from her struggle earlier caused by her fears.

He gently placed his hand on her back. Kasumi flinched at the contact of his skin on her hers. The pain was getting worse.

"Do they hurt?" Ryu said, letting his fingers trace some of the scars under his palm.

"Yes." Kasumi whispered, keeping her throat from straining.

Ryu continued to trace her scars. As time passed, Ryu let his hand travel down the rest of her back. Kasumi shivered at first but it didn't stop her from letting out a small sigh as his hand traveled down her spine. There was no more pain...just a sense of peace.

He guided his hand up and down her back, avoiding putting any kind of pressure on her skin. Ryu pulled his hand away, making Kasumi lift her head.

"They are horrible aren't they?" She asked in her raspy voice, "You wouldn't want me now that you seen them."

"I will always want you. I'm bound to you." Ryu said. He leaned down to Kasumi placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I...love you..too," Kasumi whisper, a faint smile appearing on her lips. Her large hazel became teary. Kasumi lay back onto her futon and closed her eyes. After what felt like forever to her, Kasumi was able to go back to sleep, exhausted emotionally and physically, with tears still in her eyes.

Ryu leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips and using the back of his hand to clear away her tears. "Every tear that you cry, I promise I'll be there to wipe them away."

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane knew what she was getting into. The second she stepped into the Black Spider Clan's territory, she knew they would warn their brethren to eliminate the intruder. It surprised her that they were able to work so well together despite having no leader. Their remnants must have gotten tired of taking orders of other possible leaders and decided to unite under someone from their own clan. If everything when according to plan, she can lead them since her own had betrayed her.

Rain still poured down on her, washing away the blood that Ayane had on her but still leaving the stench, when she arrived at the Black Spider Clan's hideout. She had fought her way through the gates, killing those who she considered a threat and sparing others. If she wanted to ally herself with them, she will have to leave survivors or leave with nothing.

Ayane had managed to make it as far as the temple that would house the leader when more and more Black Spider ninjas surrounded her. She showed no fear. Amusement was instead taking its place. The voice inside her head was laughing so hard and was constantly repeating one little word. Red.

'_Show me red! Oh so sweet red. Kill them and show me red.'_

"What do you want?" A Black Spider Ninja hollered to Ayane.

Ayane grinned. Lowering her Fuma Kodachi, Ayane continue to grin. "An alliance."

"What?" Several shinobi whispered in the crowd that gathered. Regardless of being feared shinobi, the Black Spider Ninjas felt something off about her.

"Why?" One shinobi asked.

"Why…You guys want revenge on the man that killed your former leader," Ayane began, "well I want him dead as much you all. So why don't we team up with me as your leader to finally put an end to Ryu Hayabusa as well the rest of the Hayabusa Clan."

'_Join us and we'll kill him and the rest of his clan.' _The voice said.

The Black Spider Clan chatter amongst themselves. Several were giving Ayane a questionable look underneath their masks, unsure whether it was a trick or real. The chatter cease as one, don in black garbs and amour with his clan's insignia, a member of the elite possibly, approached the craze kunoichi.

"Why should we make you our leader?" He asked. "You are an outsider."

'_Asshole! We are giving you a chance to have a leader and avenge your fallen master. Besides, your clan was desperately looking for a leader outside their clan.'_

Other shinobi who were opposing the rebel shinobi that had approach Ayane and wished he went back home. They were not going to the let the opportunity get pass them. They may not like that Ayane is an outsider but she was giving them what they needed. A leader and vengeance upon the Hayabusa Clan. Others join the raging crowd. They wanted vengeance.

Ayane snickered. "The clan has spoken. Now, get out of my sight and prepare for battle. We will strike the Hayabusa Clan within a few days and leave nothing but their bones."

The Black Spider Clan hollered with pride. Their moment to finally wipe their most hated enemy was upon them with someone who knew them well as her leader.

The Black Spider Ninja refused to leave. "I will not accept you as my master."

Ayane snarled at his rebellion. "Have it your way."

The shinobi flinched at the sharp pain that rose in his abdomen. Ayane had impaled him with her Fuma Kodachi. No one objected to the punishment instead they cheer that finally that shinobi's life had finally ended and will no longer cause their clan anymore trouble.

Another shinobi approach behind the now kneeling ninja with his sword drawn. "Master, may I end his life for troubling you."

"Go right ahead." Ayane stated.

The Black Spider Ninja swung his sword in the air. The sword sliced through the flesh and bone of the rebel ninja's neck. His head rolled on the ground and blood splatter all over Ayane. The Black Spider Ninja apologized for the mess he had caused to Ayane. She shrugged it off. She actually enjoyed it and laughed all the way inside her new home.

'_Red. Red. Red. It's almost time to spill the blood of the Dragon Ninja.'_

~.~.~.~.~


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long hiatus. This has been a tough year for me so forgive me for not updating. ****I want to thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. Enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Reflection~**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Life is cruel.

Kasumi may have thought it was since she left the village and forced to run for her life. However, her life did not need to end like it did. There were many in the clan that said that she deserved her death for leaving them. For betraying them. The Elders had gracefully express their content over the news of his fallen sister. Heartless bastards.

Yet...what Kasumi went through was cruel. She went through all sorts of torments because of him. He could have prevented his sister's death if he had just brought her home, and they could have been a family once again.

Now she is gone.

Hayate can still remember the intoxicating stench that emerged from the dungeon Ayane had kept secret from him. Upon unveiling Ayane's schemes, the Hajinmon shinobi were forced to lead Hayate back to the shack where Kasumi had been held prisoner.

The shack's door was a jar and everything inside was turned over. Hayate knew that Ryu and Hitomi were the ones responsible for the clutter. They were looking for clues of Kasumi's whereabouts, and they found one. The secret entrance leading to the underground dungeon had been wide open. When Hayate walked down the steps, the overwhelming aroma of blood knocked the breath right out of him.

Hayate could only glare at the Hajinmon shinobi that followed behind their master. Underneath their cowls and scarf, they frowned in shame for the way they blindly followed Ayane and tortured Kasumi. It will take years before they will earn the full trust of their master.

Composing himself, Hayate ignored the ninja and focused his attention on the room. Hayate couldn't keep himself from shuttering. Torture weapons and the chains inside the small cage were splattered with Kasumi's blood. The sight of the cage infuriated Hayate the most. They treated Kasumi like she was an animal.

The only thing Hayate remembered after seeing the cage was gazing at his bloody knuckles. He didn't realize that he attacked whoever was closed by. Hayate had every right to lash out at the Hajinmon but what stopped from him from killing them was guilt that his orders lead to Kasumi's death. It was his fault as much as theirs and Ayane that Kasumi was dead.

Hayate had left in such a hurry that he left the battered bodies of the Hajinmon in Ayane's dungeon. When he arrived home, Hayate dispatched several of his men to retrieve the bodies of the Hajinmon. To Hayate's surprise, everyone came back alive but only sporting black eyes and broken noses. At least the family members of those shinobi won't have share the burden of losing a loved one like others and himself have.

Due to him carelessly sending his men to retrieve the Hajinmon, the news of what he had done and Kasumi's death spread like a sea of fire. In the end, it reached his parents. It had put Ayame in distraught especially after finding out that Ayane was the cause. Shiden didn't say much like before only tried to help his wife cope with their daughter's death and Ayane's betrayal.

Hayate didn't spoke a word to them ever since. Instead, he had isolated himself in his bedroom, drowning his guilt and sorrows in every cup of saké that he poured himself. At times he just drank out of the bottle of liquor. Days had gone by and Hayate refused to leave his room. Several of his servants had only enter his room just to replace the bottle of saké and leave the mess their master made. Other than them, no one else had been brave enough to speak to Hayate especially since he didn't want to speak to anyone. Hayate didn't read the message Ryu had sent him days before. He had an idea on what it could say like how Ryu had found Kasumi's body and Ryu blames him for not stopping the conflict when he should have. Or...how Ryu and Hitomi renounce their friendship with him because of how all that came to be was his fault.

_'How did this happen? Why did things get so bad?' __Hayate thought as he began to drink his sake once more._

The images of the dungeon flooded Hayate's mind once again. They would not let him rest even at night. He couldn't stop remembering as much as he wanted to. Hayate felt his stomach turn every time he saw Kasumi's blood. All he wanted to do was forget but the only thing he was doing was getting sick from the alcohol he kept consuming.

"Hayate..." A gentle voice spoke. Without waiting for a reply, the door to Hayate's room slid open and his mother, Ayame, appeared.

"Mother...I'm in...no mood to speak." Hayate murmured. "So, if you...can please...let me be. I would...appreciate it."

Hayate leaned his head back against the wall as he sat near an open window letting in the cool air in. He wasn't ready to speak with anyone let alone his mother. Hayate just didn't want someone to tell him that it was all his fault. His mother sighed and stepped inside the room, ignoring her son's request to be alone.

"My son...please...talk to me." Ayame pleaded.

"I...I can't." Hayate gasp.

"I know Kasumi is gone...and Ayane was the one...who took her away...but you are still here..." Ayame's hazel eyes began to tear. Though her eyes were saddened for the loss of her daughters, they were also expressing sadness for her son. Ayame stride closer to Hayate. "We can't lose you too."

Hayate turned his head elsewhere but his mother. Ayame studies the entire room. Her attention was caught on broken ceramics and bottles that had been flung by Hayate to the other side of the room. Ayame knelt next to her son as he held in his hand the scroll Ryu had sent him still sealed. She can see how lost he had become in the last few days while he gazed out of the window.

"I failed her...both of them." Hayate whispered. "Kasumi is dead...Ayane has disappeared...It's my fault. None of this would have happened if I just brought Kasumi home. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Hayate finally gazed at his mother. Despite the sadness she still held, Ayame couldn't stop but show him a small smile. No matter how old he will get, to Ayame, Hayate will always be her little boy.

"Hayate, a mother can always forgive her children." Ayame wrapped her arms around Hayate, bringing him to closer to her embraced. "When you lose your way, remember there is path that leads you back home to your family."

Letting go of the scroll, Hayate's trembling hands then wrapped around his mother, hoping to return the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay my son." Ayame silently cried. "I will always love you."

The two remained in their embrace for a several moments until Hayate slowly broke away. Ayame could still see sadness in her son's hazel eyes but not as much as before. Hayate just needed someone to talk to.

"What will you do now?" Ayame asked, placing a hand on her son's cheek.

"I don't know. Ayane is still out there...somewhere." Hayate said looking out the window.

"You should try to look for her. Please find her and bring her home." Ayane pleaded.

"Ayane has done some horrible things." Hayate replied. "Then again...so have I."

"Hayate...please!" Ayame cried, grabbing both of Hayate's hands in her own. "I know what she did but she is still your sister. She needs help."

Looking at his mother, Hayate could see the pain in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Hayate agreed. "Alright. I'll do as you ask mother. Maybe she can be saved...I do fear for life even after what she did."

"Thank you." Ayane hugged her son once more, ignoring the stench of alcohol around him. "Maybe you should clean up before you leave?"

"Alright." Hayate didn't argue.

Hayate staggered at the start but managed to get on his feet. Whipping her tears away, Ayame smiled for at least she was getting one of her children back. She watched her son make his way until she noticed the scroll Hayate once had in his hand had rolled next to her.

"What is this?" Ayame asked as she inspected the seal.

"A message...from Ryu." Hayate stated by the doorway.

"May I?" Ayame said as she opened the scroll.

"If you must." Hayate replied.

Ayame skimmed through the message. Her eyes widen as she read through each line once again. Tears began to flow down her face. Ayame couldn't stop herself from gasping eventually alerting Hayate who had already left the room. Hayate quickly return to his room as he heard his mother cry.

"She's alive!" Ayame whispered.

"What?"

"Kasumi... She's alive!" Ayame cried, tears continuing to fall on her face. "She's alive!"

_'Kasumi's alive?'_

~.~.~.~.~

"Kasumi!" The high pitch voiced of Sakura screamed her name. "Princess Kasumi, is time to wake up!"

"Not now...Sakura."

Kasumi groaned under the white sheets of her futon. She didn't want to wake up from her peaceful sleep just yet. It has been the first time since she was brought back that she had slept in peace. The first nights were filled with nightmares that would force her to wake in a cold sweat. Fortunately for her, Ryu was always there.

"Sakura, don't bother Lady Kasumi. She is still trying to recover." Omitsu lectured the young girl shaking Kasumi awake. Omitsu set a tray of herbs next to Kasumi's futon as she pulled Sakura away from Kasumi. "Apologies, Lady Kasumi."

"It's okay..." Kasumi yawned, slowly rising from her futon. "I'm awake...now."

Laughter was heard at the door. Kasumi continued to groan as she heard Hitomi lounging by the door in a long sleeve Ninja trainee garb, now joined by Sakura.

"If that were true, then why are your eyes still closed?" Hitomi laughed.

Without opening her tired eyes, Kasumi grabbed her white pillow and flung it as hard as she could in Hitomi's direction. Hitomi was busy laughing with Sakura that she didn't notice the pillow heading straight towards her face.

"Oww that hurt, Kasumi!" Hitomi stated rubbing her face.

"Looks like you need more training with Momiji, Lady Hitomi." Sakura giggled. "A ninja would have deflected that in a second."

"I'm trying, Sakura." Hitomi joined Sakura once again.

Kasumi just ignored both girls and laid back on her futon, mumbling quietly to herself about going back to sleep. Omitsu placed a hand on Kasumi's shoulder indicating to her that it was time once again. Every day, Kasumi would have to undress just so that Omitsu or Momiji would attend to her wounds. Having her wounds healed was not Kasumi's favorite pass time. Due to the herbs that they used, Kasumi's wounds were beginning to heal faster than before when she would attend to them on her own. The bruises were gone in less than two days while majority of smaller injuries done to her hands and feet faded away. The gash on her neck was too closing up but it still visible and caused her trouble speaking for the first few days. By the end of the week, Kasumi was able to speak without straining her throat. She was still careful not to speak so loud as well and avoided moving around so much due to her ribs. All that was left was the scars on her back.

The day that she had run out into the rain, Omitsu and Momiji had woken Kasumi from her slumber to try to get some of her gaze changed, Kasumi denied that her wounds hurt and that she just wanted to be alone since Ryu was sent away by the two women. Omitsu and Momiji ignored her request to be left alone because they needed to look after her. Kasumi than lashed out when Momiji innocently touched her back. She didn't want anyone touching her. The only way Kasumi was able to calm down was when Ryu had appeared after he heard her yell. Since then, Omitsu and Momiji had to lightly tap her on her shoulder to alert her that they would be attending to her and that they would not harm her.

Kasumi no longer lashed out at either woman or anyone else but it didn't stop her from being in a foul mood the rest of the day. Once the women would finish with Kasumi, she would lay in bed for the rest of the day allowing no one into her room. The only one who was able enter without permission was Ryu. He was also the only one who could touch her back without her freaking out.

"Lady Kasumi, pardon me, but I must check your wounds on your back." Omitsu whispered.

"Okay." Kasumi nodded and once again sat back up her futon.

Hitomi watched as Omitsu helped Kasumi remove her clothing. Tapping on Sakura's head, Hitomi told the girl it was time for them to leave. She knew Kasumi doesn't like people seeing her scars.

"Come on Sakura. It's time for us to go." Hitomi told the young girl, slowly pushing the girl out.

"Aww...okay." Sakura didn't rile any further and left to play with the other children of the village.

"I'll be outside training with Momiji if you need me Kasumi." Hitomi told Kasumi. Kasumi said nothing as she covered her bare chest and turned her head away when Omitsu began to apply some herbs on her back.

Hitomi sighed. She couldn't help but cringed at the sight of Kasumi's back as she slid the door closed and headed outside into the village. She felt sorry for what Kasumi had gone through and wished it never happens again to her or anyone else. Another thing she wished for was she hoped to get her best friend back.

The Kasumi that had return was not the same Kasumi she had met. She had become a totally different person. She became numb and at times, appeared like she had lost all hope and no longer care of what happens to her. Hitomi had tried to make Kasumi smile or laugh by telling her stories of her training but nothing worked. Kasumi mopped instead of cracking a single smile. Other times she just wanted to be alone. It hurt Hitomi that Kasumi didn't want to be around her, but Hitomi wasn't going to give up and neither would Ryu. They were going to get their Kasumi back.

Ryu and Hitomi had agreed that they would try to act like they did before Kasumi's torture for her sake and not mention Hayate nor Ayane. They did not want Kasumi to go all hysterical again like when she thought Hayate and Ayane were after her again. For that matter, they have yet to tell Kasumi that if it wasn't for Hayate luring Ayane away, they might have never found her. Or they would have but dead.

"Hitomi."

Hitomi looked over her shoulder. Ryu was making his way towards her with old man Muramasa at his side carrying several items in his hands.

"Ryu. Muramasa." Hitomi bowed to both men.

"I have some things for you." Muramasa said as he gave her a small envelope and a white sheltered katana. "The letter is from your father, and Ryu thinks you would like your own sword for when you move on in your training."

Hitomi couldn't hide her grin from both men. Days ago, Hitomi had asked Ryu if he could teach her some basic ninjutsu techniques for when Ayane decides to strike them again. Hitomi just wanted to be more prepared next time and not get injured again. Normally, Ryu's reply would have been no. It was forbidden to teach an outsider the Hayabusa ninjutsu but he made the exception for Hitomi. She had proven to be a valuable ally against Ayane, and without her Kasumi may not have been alive now. But Hitomi was right...she needed to be more prepared if Ayane decides to show her face in his village. Ryu agreed to have Hitomi be taught like a ninja but he would not be her teacher. Instead, he had Momiji be her instructor. He had become too busy taking over some of the clan's responsibilities while looking after Kasumi at the same time. Ryu would only become busier in the upcoming days so he wouldn't have time to teach Hitomi.

"Don't let it go to your head." Ryu pointed at Hitomi who couldn't keep still.

"I won't, Ryu. Thank you. Oh, and thank you Muramasa for the sword and sending my dad my letter." Hitomi bowed.

"It was nothing my dear." Muramasa nodded. "Well then, I must be off. I can leave my shop unattended forever. I will try to be back soon. So long you two and give my regards to the princess. I hope she recovers soon."

Ryu and Hitomi bid Muramasa farewell and the two were left still standing in front of Ryu's home. Ryu was about to head inside when Hitomi stopped him.

"Not yet. Omitsu is in there." Hitomi stated.

"Alright." Ryu said as he took a seat on the steps that led to his home.

Hitomi joined Ryu on the steps as she began to read the letter from her father. Ryu patiently waited for Omitsu to leave so that he can see Kasumi. He was hoping to speak to her while they roam the village. She had been stuck in her room for days, Ryu fears she will go mad if she continues to stay in there. Ryu just wants to share the rest of his home with Kasumi in hopes to making it her permanent home. If she doesn't want to live there then she will have to find another home...without him.

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu had to wait until Kasumi had calmed down and gone to sleep that rainy day to speak with his father. Jô Hayabusa wanted to talk with his only son about an important matter regarding the clan. The only time Ryu was able to so be when Kasumi was sleeping. Ryu also didn't want Kasumi to be left alone, so he had Hitomi looking after as Kasumi slept.

Awaiting by the entrance to the dojo, Ryu watched as his father began to dismiss his students after training had ended. Despite his blindness, Jô Hayabusa was still an excellent teacher to learn from and always had great wisdom to share. When the dojo had been evacuated, Ryu stepped in as his father sat on the ground with his legs crossed. Ryu bowed and did the same as he faced his father.

"Father." Ryu spoke.

"Ryu...how is she?" Jô asked his son, referring to Kasumi.

"She is asleep...at last." Ryu said. "She needed to rest. Her recovery might take longer than I had expected."

"You too should rest." Jô interrupted his son.

"I'm fine."

Jô shock his head. "You are stubborn as always. Tell me Ryu...What do you have planned?"

Ryu sighed. His primary goal was to make sure Kasumi regained her health and find a way to sneak her and Hitomi out of the country before he seeks out Ayane and kills her if she attempts to take Kasumi's life again. That plan was thrown out the window when Kasumi pleaded for him to stay with her which meant Ryu could not be too far from her.

"I'm not sure. My first plan was to get Kasumi as far away from here as possible and go after Ayane...but Kasumi needs me." Ryu stated. He had to stop himself from snarling at Ayane's name.

"It is such a shame what became of that girl but...what I was referring to was your future." Jô clarified as he traced the scar on his cheek.

"My future?" Ryu questioned.

"Yes." Jô Hayabusa said, "You are my son and have a responsibilities to fulfill."

Ryu sighed. "Yes. I am aware of that fact. But Kasumi…"

"I understand. The Princess needs your support if she wishes to recover." Jô finished for Ryu. "However, you must be aware that you are needed here as well. Our enemies have been too quiet and I suspect they are planning something against us."

"Father, you know I would go in your place to investigate but I can't leave the village until Kasumi is alright." Ryu tried to reason with his father. The last thing Ryu wanted to do was to investigate what the Black Spider Clan have been up to. "There are several skilled shinobi here that can be sent."

"So this is your solution?" Jô asked rather stern.

Ryu shook his head. He knows his father wanted more than just a simple suggestion. "We can send several of our own to investigate. If any arises then I will personally go to deal with it."

Jô nodded his head. "Very well. What are you going to do with this situation regarding Ayane?"

"I had hope to post several shinobi on guard outside the village. If Ayane dares to show herself again, we will be prepared to take her down. I am not going to leave anything to chance." Ryu stated. "Ayane should be back in the Mugen Tenshin village. I will speak with Hayate on what we should do with her. I won't venture over there just yet, I fear I will kill her on the spot in front of her clan. It might start a war."

"That would be wise." Jô said as he scratch his chin. "Let's avoid any further bloodshed with our allies."

Ryu nod. He had already killed enough of the Mugen Tenshin. Yet, he would do it again if they tried to harm Kasumi again. Ryu had risked his life and alliances for her. The outcome is proving to be rewarding. Kasumi was finally with him. She was the light he had seeked for so long and won't want to lose again. Ryu had already lost her once.

"You have to be cautious, Ryu. If your enemies become aware of your attachment to Kasumi, they will stop at nothing to harm you or her. But I can tell that you will not let that happen." A small grin curled on Jô's lips. "I think it is time..."

Ryu rose a brow. "Time for what?"

Jô rose to his feet. "For me to step aside...and for you, my son...to finally take your rightful place as head of the Hayabusa clan."

"What?" Ryu stumbled to his feet. "What did you say?"

"You may think it isn't the best timing but I feel it is," Jô said, placing a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "You have more than proven yourself worthy to not only wield the Dragon Sword but to lead as well. You are ready."

"What about Kasumi?" Ryu asked his father.

"You need to ask yourself: where do you two see each other in the distant future?" Jô stated as he began to walk out of the dojo. He stopped at the entrance, awaiting for his son to join him. Ryu stood by his father side. "I am hoping you would do the right thing and ask the Princess for her hand in marriage. Kasumi will make a suitable wife for you."

"What?!" Ryu shouted.

Joe chuckled. "I'm getting too old. I would love to meet my grandchildren before I leave this life."

"You are barely out for your forties," Ryu frowned at his father.

Jô continued to laugh as he retreated back to his home in the Castle of the Dragon. Ryu watched his father depart, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He knew that one day that one day he would have to take the mantle as the leader of the Hayabusa clan. Ryu just didn't expect it to be so soon. His father says he is ready and maybe he was. What would Kasumi say about the whole thing...and marriage? Would she say yes if Ryu asked her?

Kasumi's protection was his mission but now her love has become his life. Life without Kasumi would become unstable and dark. Ryu will never let Kasumi go but it was her choice if she wanted to be with or not. The only way to find out is to ask Kasumi.

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu had yet to ask her. The timing just wasn't there. Ryu knew he had to ask her that day. His father wanted to officially address the village the day after their talk but Ryu had pleaded with him to give him a few days to tell Kasumi. The day had been approaching faster than he expected. Ryu had only told Muramasa of his plans. Muramasa encouraged the Dragon Ninja to go forward and ask Kasumi for her hand in marriage yet he understood why Ryu had not done so yet especially since he was occupied with the suspicious Black Spider Clan.

The Hayabusa shinobi reported back days before, informing Ryu and his father of their findings. The Black Spider Clan was planning something but what was still unclear. Ryu was startled when the shinobi informed him that the Black Spider Clan had gained a new leader. Who was yet to be determined. The shinobi only got so close to their enemies' territory to gather very little information without drawing attention to themselves. Little information was better than none at all. Ryu just hope the Black Spider Clan hasn't made any plans to eliminate them.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Hitomi asked Ryu after she placed the letter in her pocket. Hitomi only knew Ryu will be taking his Father's place as the leader of the Hayabusa Momiji.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "I knew it was going to happen one day. I just didn't expected to be so soon. Especially with everything that has happen."

Hitomi parted Ryu's back. "We've only known each other for a short time Ryu but I have a feeling you will be a great leader to your clan."

"Thanks Hitomi."

The two sat in silence for several minutes waiting for Omitsu to make an appearance. Hitomi would have gone to train with Momiji but she had a lot of things running through her mind.

"Ryu, have you've heard...you know...from Hayate?" Hitomi whispered.

Ryu shook his head. "Not yet."

Hitomi sighed. "Shouldn't we have already?"

"Yes. Something is wrong? But I've been too occupied." Ryu admitted. "I will send another message later. Going to see Hayate is not in option right now."

"Especially if she is there…" Hitomi murmured. Saying Ayane's name around Ryu would only piss him off just like it did her.

The two became aware of gate to Ryu's home opening and Omitsu approaching her master. She bowed to him and stated Kasumi was laying in her bed. Ryu took a deep breath and headed inside to see his future wife...hopefully.

~.~.~.~.~

Ayane had grown irritated of laying low inside the main house of the Black Spider Clan. When she got word that the Hayabusa Clan had been prowling around their territory, Ayane had believed she had been found. She was about to issue an order to eliminate any trespasser until they realized they were only gathering information for their leader, no doubt, before leaving without drawing their swords.

She was still unsure of the Hayabusa clan knowing that she was now the leader of the Black Spider Clan, Ayane had ordered to silence any talks of her existence within the clan. Ayane then had sent several men out on several tasks that were normally done outside the clan to avoid suspicion. She hoped it would work but she was still paranoid. Ayane had several shinobi keeping any eye out on any of the activities of the Hayabusa clan...and the Mugen Tenshin.

With the Hayabusa clan having guards at each end of the village, the Black Spider Clan were unfortunately to gather any information on their enemy. They weren't able to get close to see what was happening within the walls. As for the Mugen Tenshin, Ayane was content that several of the villagers had express joy that Kasumi had fallen but Ayane also had become enraged. Among the villagers, several mourn the loss of Kasumi, including her mother. They had also labeled her a traitor for what she had done. She will never be allowed to return home now.

"Mistress."

Ayane glanced at the entrance of the throne room. Several Black Spider Ninja from the unit keeping tabs on the Mugen Tenshin.

"What is it?" Ayane grumbled.

The ninja knelt in front of her. The leader of the squad rose his head to glance at Ayane. "The Mugen Tenshin leader was seen leaving his village in such a haste."

"Where was he going?" Ayane ordered, placing her hands on her hips.

"The Hayabusa Village."

Ayane gritted her teeth. _'Hayate...why? Why did you choose them?'_

_'Because he favors them over us. Let's kill them.'_ The voice inside her head remarked. It had been awhile since she heard it again.

"Mistress, give us the order and will eliminate them all at once." The Black Spider Ninja stated.

_'Now let's do it now. You have a clan ready to strike. Don't deny them their kill.' _

"Soon." Ayane responded. Turning her back to the group, Ayane dismissed them.

"Yes mistress." The Black Spider Ninja bowed once more and began to leave. Ayane swore that she heard some say she was wasting letting her enemies live. Perhaps they were right but show had her reasons why she needed the attack to be delayed.

_'Why not now? We could have already be bathing in their blood.'_ The voice raged.

"Because Hayate is there." Ayane murmured.

_'Hayate is going to kill us. We are branded as traitors.'_

"Hayate will forgive me once he sees that I am the only one left to trust. Hayabusa will die by my hand and then his little girlfriend too. They blinded him from his true mission. They will pay for what they did to Hayate."

~.~.~.~.~

A small smiled appeared on Kasumi's lips when Ryu greeted her as he enter her bedroom. She was happy to see the man she loves stand before her. Ryu took his place next to her futon and kissed her forehead. Realizing her content, Ryu grew closer to her, embracing her frail body.

"How are you feeling?" Ryu questioned.

"Tired…My back feels stiff." Kasumi grumbled as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe a stroll around the village is just what you need." Ryu said, "You can't stay in here forever."

"I…uh…I guess it will be okay." Kasumi whispered, "Will you go with me?"

Ryu nodded his head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

It took some time until Kasumi took her first step outside Ryu's home, but it was worth seeing a genuine smile on her lips. Never leaving Kasumi's side, Ryu guided the young girl around the place he calls home. Many of the villagers greeted them as they passed through. Several of them had even wished Kasumi luck on her recovery. Kasumi would only smile and bow her head. As Ryu and Kasumi continued on their walk, Kasumi had grown rather curios by the activities the villagers were doing. They seem to be preparing for a celebration of some sorts.

"Ryu…" Kasumi mumbled, "Is a festival going to be held?"

Ryu guided Kasumi to the bridge that lead to the Castle of the Dragon, away from lingering ears and the busy villagers. The time has come to speak.

"Kasumi," Ryu began, "there has been something I've meant to tell you."

"You are not leaving me…right?" Kasumi's expression quickly changed from worry to panic.

Ryu moved several strands of Kasumi's hair behind her ear. "No. I am not but I-"

"Ryu!"

The Dragon Ninja's attention was caught by the yelling of his name. Ryu and Kasumi averted their eyes to Hitomi running their way. She was still in her ninja gear, huffing out heavy breaths.

"Ryu…can I…talk to you...alone?" Hitomi stated out of breath.

"Hitomi, now is not the time." Ryu stated rather upset that he never gets to speak with Kasumi in private.

"It's really…important." Hitomi said. Grabbing Ryu's arm, Hitomi hauled him away from Kasumi. "Come with me."

Slightly fighting Hitomi, Ryu glanced back at Kasumi. Her hazel eyes widen in sadness as she wrapped her around her body.

"I will be back. Stay here." Ryu exclaimed. He and Hitomi disappeared behind a corner, leaving Kasumi on her own.

Kasumi shook her head. There was something grave going if Ryu was needed. She didn't want anything to happen to him or the village, so Kasumi decided to follow. Besides, Ryu told her wouldn't leave her.

"What is it Hitomi?" Ryu asked as he was continually being dragged by the arm.

"We have a problem." Hitomi stated.

"What do you mean?"

Hitomi continued to drag Ryu to the entrance of the Hayabusa Village. Once in view of the gate, Ryu realized why Hitomi was in such a rush. Drowned in sweat from head to toe stood the Mugen Tenshin leader, Hayate.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?" Ryu approached the tired Hayate who ran his way there.

"Ryu…" Hayate grumbled, "Where is she? I need to see her."

Hayate walked pass Ryu only to have himself turned by Ryu. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Ryu tried to reason with him. "Hayate, you can't see her yet. Now is not a good time for her."

Hayate shrugged Ryu's hand off. "I need to see her!"

Ryu and Hayate were too busy arguing with each other to notice Hiromi's attempts of stopping them. Hayate was determine to see his sister but Ryu knew Kasumi would go hysterical it she her brother. Their banter had drawn out some of the villagers nearby and worried girl.

Hitomi was the first to notice her. The other villagers had also notice the girl and began to disperse. The moment Ryu notice her stun expression over Hayate's shoulder, he realized that chaos was about to erupt. Hayate wondered what made his friends grow so quite. Turning around, Hayate's widen in shook when he saw his own sister glaring at him.

"Kasumi?"

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
